The Seth and Marissa Series
by lasha4god
Summary: Through the tragic break ups with Summer and Ryan, and the death of Summer's mom, an unlikely friendship is formed that could turn into something more. Most chapters are interconnected, but random, sometimes I jump from a day to a week, one act scenes.
1. Our Greatest Sounding Board

**Summary:** Seth and Marissa on the docks. Post season one, but not filled with much of season two, except that Ryan/Marissa and Summer/Seth had been reunited. The story takes place late summer, just after Summer's mother (real mom) has died, and a few weeks before their senior year. This is a one acter. Also note that Ryan is the father of Theresa's baby. This is known fact in the story.

**Story Notes:** This is a one off, which may become part of a series of interconnected one off's. Wait, can one off's be interconnected? This is distinctively a Seth/Marissa act. And if I continue on as a series, other stories will mostly be Seth/Marissa one acts. Take from them what you will. Whether it is friendship, romance, or soul mate like chemistry. I leave it up to you the reader to decipher.

**Disclaimer:** Natterjack (from FanForum and under a like alias on is the queen of witty disclaimers. So I won't even try to live up. I own nothing of value. Not our house (apartment), not our car (it's the banks), and no, not even the characters of The O.C. (They belong to some guy named Josh Schwartz). But I do own my fingers, and this computer I am typing on, and the words in my head which flow through my fingers and on to this screen. Yup, I own all of that. So in other words, don't steal my ideas!

**Rating:** It's as clean as they come. But I think I have a swear or two.

Oh, review, review, review. I can only improve when you tell me what's wrong.

------------

Around the corner came a familiar voice.

"Hey."

"Hey," Marissa replied back.

"You look pretty down and out. Did the Star Wars sequel bum you out?"

Seth sighed and tried to present a smile, but instead it was nothing more than a shallow grin.

"You don't look so grand yourself. Wardrobe malfunction at the latest charity fashion show," Seth said trying to make conversation to compensate for their sombre faces.

"If only life was boiled down to the tragedies we experience at Newport Social Events."

"Last I checked that included fraud charges, money laundering, affairs, porn tapes and the list continues," he said adding weight to Marissa's words.

"So tell me, what's going on?"

"You want to listen, to me?"

There was hint of surprise in her voice. She wondered why Seth would waste his time placing his small ass beside her and lending an ear to her words. In a matter of seconds the answer became clear.

"I have nothing better to do," Seth replied.

"Oh, well, it's nothing. Why don't you tell me what's got _you _so frowned."

"Not until you tell me why you look like the family pet died. Was it the horse or Katlin, " Seth said trying to convey some humour.

Marissa let out a small laugh and showcased what could have been passed off as a smile.

"The deal is we tell each other. Not one with out the other. We're in this conversation together. We shall share are problems, shall lay our cards on the table. We, we, we should stop making metaphors," Seth said.

Marissa turned to the wind letting the cold, bitter, breeze hit her face. She found herself lost for a moment, staring out into the vast ocean. Seth was without words. There was nothing more he could do but watch her as she lost herself in the ocean's waves and the airs harshness. He felt awkward as he watched in on her personal feelings. He knew she was reeling inside and he had no clue how to bring her back to him and their conversation.

"Seriously, you can tell me anything," he said as he reached out to the cold hand that she rested on her lap.

"I know this is a little strange, letting our guard down in front of each other. But really, behind the geekness I'm really harmless and no different then you. I think."

Marissa slipped away her hand from under Seth's grasp and she whipped away the water that was forming in her eyes.

"It's, it's Ryan," she said, her voice broken.

"Did he hurt you? Is it Theresa? The baby?"

Marissa was shocked to hear Seth's words of concern, especially while she assumed he would take a sympathetic tone towards Ryan, his best friend.

"No, Ryan, he could never intentionally hurt me. But my heart is broken non-the-less. I'm in mourning Seth. I know I've lost him for good."

"Why would you even think that? Ryan, he loves you. I know it 's true. He may not say it enough, but you look into his eyes. It's there."

"Love sometimes, is just not enough. Maybe it's never enough."

Seth sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"Marissa, I must say you are surprisingly wise."

Marissa is far too lost in her thoughts to decipher whether Seth was being cocky or relating her words to his own pain.

"Me and Ryan, we threw in the towel this morning. I went to the Pool House, pretending it was just another morning, another day. I had been doing it for so long that it was a formula for me, you know? But as soon as I stepped through the doors I could sense the distance between us. It was stronger than ever before. I paused as he came to me out of habit. I looked away and he questioned what was wrong, as if he didn't know. He saw the hurt in my eyes and tried to embrace me, but I stepped back. He said something about how he wanted to be here for me, but I needed to open up to him now, as he had to be in Chino this afternoon."

"For Theresa and the baby?"

"Yeah."

"God Seth, I knew he loved me and didn't want to see me break in front of him, but of course he had to worry about Theresa and the baby. He always does. And I don't for a second blame him. But I can't be on the sidelines any more, and I can't be a reason why he couldn't give his full attention to his son and the mother of his child."

"I barely had to say a word you know? I was just like him in that moment. My face said it all. And he could sense what I was feeling, what my head and heart were saying on the inside, that this had to be over between us. In silence we just held each other. He barely protested and I barely cried, that was until I got home. I tried to stay strong, but when the eyes were not on me I broke down. My fragile existence broke into a million pieces. But Julie, God my mom, she just came at the worst time possible. She hounded me about so many pointless things. The charity guild; Luke coming into to town to visit; what dress I would wear to Summer's mother's memorial service. I had no energy to explode in front of her. I don't even think I said one word back to her. I just walked away, leaving her in the shadows on Caleb's house."

Seth had clung to every word, but was unsure how to present himself. He felt connected with her emotions, but yet estranged from her presence. Slowly his eyes, which peered to the ground, shifted towards Marissa's knees. Without a conscious thought in his mind his hand once again met hers. It was his only physical connection. His mouth could not move. Words were not formulating in his head.

Marissa, second by second, shifted her head in the direction of Seth's hand. She was surprised, but too disconnected from reality to process what it physically felt like to feel Seth's hand with hers. Her head gracefully came up to meet with Seth's sulked head and for a split second their eyes locked.

"Now that I may have revealed more to you than I have to Sharebear, tell me Seth, what weighs heavy on _your _mind today?"

Her words were with an unintentional lack of concern for Seth. She merely wanted to turn the tables and allow Seth to take the spotlight of the lonely and broken hearted.

"You're going to think I'm so cold and cruel when I say this, " Seth said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Why?"

Seth paused before mustering up the courage to speak.

"I, I broke up with Summer, now, when she needed me the most."

"You broke up with Summer?"

"Yup, just after her mother died, I laid it on her. I told her everything I was feeling and how her love wasn't one of those things. She pretty much cried, had a few rage blackouts and said I was being a selfish asshole."

"Hmm that thought kind of came to my mind too."

"I knew you'd hate me."

"Oh no, I don't hate you. I just think you're a selfish asshole, just like Summer said. We all have our faults," Marissa said with a half smile.

"See, you don't understand. Her mother's death was weighing on me, how she was so ill through the summer months and Summer never told me. She lied Marissa. She could of had me as her knight in shinning armour. She could of had me as her great sounding board. But instead she feeds me these concocted stories and runs away to be by her Mother's side, without me!"

"Yeah but you of all people should understand her actions. The emotions she was feeling. Remember you, Ryan, the boat, Portland?"

"Yeah I know. But I felt we moved on and grown up. She told me after my grandfather died that she would be there for me. We had dropped all signs of being selfish and holding a bias towards our own needs. It was so strange, yet it made our relationship so alive. Little did I know she was holding back her own feelings about her mother's illness."

"Do you know, that when I confronted her about it, she told me it was none of my business and that I should just back off from her and the family? She came to me soon after her mother was only days away from death and apologized, said she needed me now more than ever, how she couldn't get through this without me. But it was more of the same. It was all on her terms and when she needed me. Don't get me wrong; I fully understood I was the same way when it came down to it. We were no different than each other in that regard. But what kind of relationship is that? How much longer does it go on before becoming almost sadomasochistic? For my own sanity and the future of hers I had to end it. Maybe not in the way I did, but I just couldn't go one more second living out this fantasy that never even existed."

The breeze off the water got colder and colder as each minute passed. By now Seth had turned into Marissa, his hands resting on her knees. She remained just as unconnected with his presence as he had, but she made sure to keep her eyes on him. Deep inside her she felt strangely alive, knowing that Seth felt her feelings and related to her emotions, but she still had a hard time getting passed the awkwardness of their tender, personal, revelations being revealed to each other.

"It's strange don't you think, that we are so alike at this moment," Marissa muttered under her breath.

Seth's eyes peered away from the ocean and back to Marissa who was locking her eyes on his upper body. Seth was surprised to see that she had watched his moves and the emotions on his face.

"Just tell me how we got so lost in these dreams, these fantasies of ours? We should of known the day we became teenaged adults that dreams can't be realized, they'll only let us down in the end," Seth said.

"I don't know. I'm still holding out for Paris."

Seth sighed.

"Yeah, actually I'm kind of holding out for America. I still believe in Kerouac. If not to believe in love at least to believe in Kerouac," he said.

"Pancakes, the empty road, more pancakes, and a Julieless..."

"Water polo teamless..."

"... high societyless existence. It sounds so good to me."

"It sounds good to me too. But at this time there is no escaping our roles here in Newport. That's just the facts Marissa. I may have given up on love and Summer and all that. But my mother needs me. And, yes Ryan needs me too. I couldn't just leave him behind at a time like this. I just hope he doesn't expect me to baby sit," Seth added in.

"I don't mind it so much. I used to watch Katlin all the time. You should beckon me as your saviour. You know, when he pees in your lap and uses your comics as a teething toy."

A wave of shock comes over him. He has a hint of nerves too.

"Remind me to lock up my X-Men one through twenty's."

His back turned against the wind and he looked out on to the ocean., his feet hanging over the edge of the dock.

"But you know, I just may have to take you up on that offer."

Seth turns his head towards Marissa. The two of them smile in almost equal timing.

"We should definitely do this talking thing more often. It's oddly therapeutic," Marissa said.

"Yeah, it is. And here I thought us exchanging words coincided with the drama adding on to our lives. Who knew we could actually lift it."

"Well I don't know if I'm there yet, but I could be getting closer."

"Yeah?"

Seth smiles again.

"Yeah."

Marissa returned his childlike grin with one of her own.

In the moments that followed words were not exchanged, yet something had changed between them. The awkwardness had passed. They had grown into each other and embraced more than just the feelings and emotions. They embraced the physical. They embraced each other as a actual person. Seth as Seth and Marissa as Marissa.

Marissa looked over to Seth who remained fixed on the ocean. Her hand consciously slid over to the direction of Seth's hand that laid on the rough wood of the dock. She wanted to show him comfort, to show him she was by his side and was connected to him, heart, body and mind.

Her hand was a comfort to Seth. He felt more at ease. But the silence wore on him and with each second of words not exchanged he got lost in his thoughts of Summer and how he had just let her go, no matter how right his intentions were. He already missed her touch, the beauty of her smile, and even the rage of her blackouts. They were, after all, out of love. But for some reason, as Marissa's hand continued to touch his and even go so far as to interlock, his mind, his heart, his body, was partially brought back to Marissa.

He could not bring himself to fully let go off his thoughts though. But he knew it was likely the same for Marissa. As he sat there beside her Seth flinched for a second. His body turned into Marissa's and he drew himself close to her skin and soft, sequenced, top. Before she could react, or say anything, he positioned his head on her shoulder.

It wouldn't get more vulnerable than this. For a moment he tried to hold in his emotions, and put his focus on the waves crashing against the rocks under the docks, and the splash of cold water that came up against the bottom of his jeans, but he could for only so long. Trying his best to not choke up or make any noises he shed silent tears. But the tears built up and there was nothing of his own force that could hold him back from crying.

Marissa clung to his hand, as if holding on for her life. She could of easily lost her self in her own tears. But, she had already done that and been there. She had no energy left to shed tears of her own. Instead she focused the last of her strength on Seth making sure her body remained still so he could use it. Although she felt his pain and connected with his vulnerable embrace, she couldn't look straight into his eyes as the tears trickled down his face. She hoped it was enough, just for her to be his greatest sounding board and a place to shed his tears.

As the water streaming from his eyes began to fade, he closed his eyes and melted into the warmth of her body resting for as long as he could get away with. Marissa fixed her eyes on the calming tide which was beginning to lower. The waves became close to silent and the wind was barely breaking against her face now. The surroundings had changed, perhaps to go along with the changes that were happening between them. But of course it had to be unintentional Marissa thought to herself.

The skies were darkening before them. Still, they remained in the same position, Seth's eyes and face still wet, but not procuring new tears. They certainly wouldn't be locked in this moment and embrace forever. This was not how their evening would end. But there was currently a comfort, a bit of protection and even a unique form of perfection from this moment in time. It was neither definable nor vague, neither a mask for their pain or a direct cure. It just was.


	2. One Minute, A Friend, A Road Without End

**Summary:** Seth and Marissa at the last of Summer's mom's memorial service. This is a interconnected one off to "Our Greatest Sounding Board". I assume one could get away with not reading "MGSB" first, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a read. Also note this takes place a day or two after "MGSB".

**Story Notes:** This is distinctively a Seth/Marissa act. Take from it what you will. Whether it is friendship, romance, or soul mate like chemistry. I leave it up to you the reader to decipher.

Story title taken from the song "Lyric" by Zwan. I can't seem to post the html address to the lyrics, but do a search on google and you'll find them.

**Disclaimer:** oddsbodkin17 is the queen of witty disclaimers. So I won't even try to live up. I own nothing of value. Not our house (apartment), not our car (it's the banks), and no, not even the characters of The O.C. (They belong to some guy named Josh Schwartz). But I do own my fingers, and this computer I am typing on, and the words in my head that flow through my fingers and on to this screen. Yup, I own all of that. So in other words don't steal my ideas!

**Rating:** It's as clean as they come.

--------------

Seth's posturing was a little slumped and it was clear he was more than gloomy as he sipped on his coffee. His eyes were peered on the cup of hot liquids and a bit of the floor before him. He had little strength to look up and out to the last of the sympathy laden minglers.

A familiar voice was heard from a short distance.

"Well that went well for you," Marissa said.

Seth sighed and then let out a short, almost silent grunt.

"Hmm, well let's see. I got reamed out by Summer oh and her Father and oh yeah, in front of her grieving family and friends. I'd say the day has gotten off to a wonderful start. Why did I come here again?"

"I'm sure you were just trying to be supportive, but ah, yeah, you've made better choices."

"Thanks. I needed a second, sober, thought."

"Oh, I'm not sober. I had a bottle of Jack Daniels and some Vodka this morning."

"Ok," Seth said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Marissa playfully punched Seth in the shoulder and laughed.

"I was kidding you know!"

"Of course you were," Seth said trying to cover up the fact that he assumed she was telling the truth.

"I'd never be wasted at a time when Summer needed me most."

Marissa laid her eyes on Seth who was awkwardly pacing and staring at the ground. Seth turned his head in the direction of Marissa. He'd normally be surprised to see her eyes ponder over his moping self, but this time he wasn't. He simply returned her watchful eyes with a half smile.

"You know, you could be barred from ever being friends with Summer again just by associating yourself with me, here, tonight," Seth said.

"I'll take my chances," Marissa said as she flashed a bright smile towards Seth.

Seth once again returned her warm gesture with a smile of his own. This time it was a wider grin as he was beginning to drop some of the tension that was weighing him down.

"So, how are you coping," Seth asked Marissa.

"Coping?"

Seth tilted his head in the direction of the corner of the room. There stood Ryan, Theresa and the final element that created an illusion of family, their baby boy.

Marissa turned her head in the direction Seth was motioning towards and paused.

"I'm really glad she could make it. It's nice of her to be here."

There was an obvious tone of remorse in her voice.

"You don't have to lie."

"I don't know what you're talking about Seth. Should this be bothering me?"

"Well sure, if you're normal."

"And when have I ever been normal? When have _we _ever been normal?"

Seth said nothing in response, but gave a vague motion as though he agreed. He ended his pregnant pause with a usual half smile and directed a glance at Marissa's face.

"You know they're not together. Not romantically anyway," Seth said.

"Yeah."

Seth watched Marissa expecting her to react but she remained still and silent. Marissa waited out the pause, but noticed Seth was waiting on her last words.

"It's not like it changes anything Seth. I'm sure he misses me and God I miss him, but what good can it do to fall back into old patterns, reopen old wombs, create new ones? I can only be delusional for so long," Marissa said.

"Well that's very bold and brave of you Marissa."

Marissa turned her head back and watched on as Ryan picked up his son and held him in his own hands. Theresa was wrapping a bib around the young ones neck, as he spit up a mixture of food and saliva. Just as Theresa lifted her head after tying the strings of the bib her eyes met with Ryan. He smiled in return. And although there was nothing intentionally romantic about it, deep inside Marissa shuddered at her visions of a happy family.

"I so have a graving for pancakes. What you say we get out of this poorly fashioned, depressing, joint," Marissa said.

"Ahh, the diner?"

"Yeah, is that cool with you?"

"Look, I know my current nature is to be cruel and heartless to Summer, but you? Shouldn't you be with her tonight?"

"We're cool."

Seth looked on confused.

"She's staying with family tonight. They haven't given her a moment to breath or be released from their grasp. But you know how loyal she is to her father."

"Yeah," Seth replies in a quiet tone.

"Anyway, I'll be with her tomorrow, at the burial. So listen. This place is beyond stuffy. There are enough suites and ties and moraless high rollers to populate the Newport charity guild."

"Wait, aren't you on the Newport Charity Guild?"

"Yeah, but I'm not normal, remember? You must be learning by now I'm nothing like them? Me and you Cohen, we're in our own class, our own little worlds. I kind of like it like that."

"Yeah, me too," Seth said while closing out with a smile

The two of them stood for seconds facing each other with smiles and general vibes of happiness. It was truly something be cherished by those who knew how infrequent they used to talk to each other let alone share in each other's joy.

"So, Dan's or the Newport Diner," Seth asked.

"Oh, it has to be the Newport Diner. It just has this presence. It just feels like a Kerouacian dinner. You know? Well, plus they have way better pancakes."

Seth laughed, his eyes nowhere near peering towards the ground. He was fixed on Marissa's glow. Her smile drew him in.

Marissa locked with his happy face and then turned towards his back, her hands coming up to rest on Seth's shoulders. She playfully pulled him back, toward her. Seth, in turn, released a light gasp and a childlike laugh mixed with a wide grin.

"Come on Cohen, let's get some real food."

"And a one way ticket out of Hell?"

"Yeah, that too."

Marissa paused and then smiled just before she moved ahead of Seth waiting for him to follow her in motion. Seth took a moment to look around him and made eye contact with Theresa. He nodded his head and she smiled back, knowing that Seth was heading out the cramped back room of the funeral home. Seth moved in stride as he followed Marissa towards the door.

Theresa whispered in Ryan's ear that Seth was leaving. He turned his head and saw that Seth was following Marissa out the door. His mind paused, only for a moment, as he watched them fade into the distance. Before he could process his thoughts his little bundle of joy sneezed on his jacket, diverting his attentions away from them.

"Was that Marissa, heading out with Seth," Ryan questioned, obviously surprised that the two of them would exit together.


	3. Song For The Girl

**Summary: **Seth and Summer sometime after her mother's funeral. Interconnected to "Our Greatest Sounding Board" and "One Minute, A Friend, A Road Without End". I assume one could get away with not reading "MGSB" or "OM,FR,WE" first, but it wouldn't hurt to give them a read. Also includes some Ryan/Seth and Seth/Marissa.

**Story Notes: **Unlike the other two chapters in this series this chapter has three acts which all take place in the same day. That day is roughly two weeks after the last act/chapter. Although there is some Ryan/Seth and a fun little wrap up act with Seth/Marissa just for fun, the core act revolves around Seth/Summer. I'm starting to map out a distinct structure and plan. So you may soon notice that I am reaching to some form of ending and yes maybe some romance. I won't lie. Just don't expect them to be making out anytime soon.

Story title taken from "Song for the Girl" by Matthew Good. Google the lyrics if you'd like.

**Disclaimer: **oddsbodkin17 is the queen of witty disclaimers. So I won't even try to live up. I own nothing of value. Not our house (apartment), not our car (it's the banks), and no, not even the characters of The O.C. (They belong to some guy named Josh Schwartz). But I do own my fingers, and this computer I am typing on, and the words in my head that flow through my fingers and on to this screen. Yup, I own all of that. So in other words don't steal my ideas!

**Rating: **It's as clean as they come.

**Feedback Notes: **Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback. Please, the more the better. And don't be afraid to tell me how I can improve. Your comments on this chapter would be especially appreciated as I am stepping out of my comfort zone and writing dialog between Seth/Summer. If you are wondering if I will be having a big a act with Ryan/Marissa don't bother asking me. I will give you my response right now. No. That's as simple as it gets. I can't write solid Ryan/Marissa material to save my life and believe me I try. So I apologize that there won't be a one act for a little Ryan/Marissa wrap up like I am doing with Seth/Summer.

---------

The pool house was lit only by the rising sun. Ryan sat next to Seth saying not a single word. The two of them were perched on the couch, their eyes fixed on the TV screen, and their fingers fixed on the game pad. Between Seth's need for game control his eyes wandered in Ryan's direction, taking note of his dedication to the game and his almost sensual hand and finger movements that attempted to keep the game in Ryan's control.

Ryan dropped his game pad.

"There. I killed your Wookie and blasted Yoda's head off," Ryan said in an aloof, casual tone.

Seth was taken out of his trance. His head peered back up to Ryan who was lifting himself off the couch.

"I have to run man. Me and the kid, well I have to pick him up from Head Start. Theresa is working late today and I promised myself I would meet with his childcare takers."

"You're awfully protective Ryan. I think in envy of the day when you were once so protective over me, saving me from the perils of the water polo team."

"He's my son Ryan. Your a grown teenager who should be fending for himself, I might add."

"But the water polo team Ryan. They still attack me with their vicious stares and stereotypical gay comments," Seth said as he intensely watched Ryan pull down his wife beater and put on his jacket.

Ryan looked at Seth bewildered by his lack of manhood.

"Look, I have to run if I'm going to make it back to Chino in time. Tell Kirsten and Sandy I may be late for dinner."

Seth nods and then looks to Ryan's feet as they move away from his clearer vision.

"I'll see ya man. Say hello to the kid for me. Tell him it's never to early to start reading those X-men comics I put aside for him," Seth said.

"You gave him 151 and 152. You think there the worst issues ever written. And he's only 10 months. He can't read," Ryan said with an almost condescending tone.

"I'm merely wetting his pallet. Plus I couldn't release my prized possessions, I mean best issues, to a kid who spends his days foaming at the mouth."

"Yeah, well see ya man."

Seth peers from the corner of his eyes and noticed that Ryan had exited the pool house. For a moment, Seth's life is now incomplete. He's left alone and with out his better half.

**-----**

"Seth, God you little bitch; where are you?"

Summer circled around the empty Cohen house waiting for Seth's voice to be heard or his presence to be seen. She quickly ran up the stairs. Peeking in his room she found that it was empty. No sign of Seth. And even stranger, Captain Oats was not in his usual bedside position. And even stranger than that, there was no Jenga in view on the top of his dresser. Summer paused, shrugged her shoulders and then grunted in a female tone. Just as she was about to exit, her eyes caught attention to the floor of his bedroom. There, near the center, were scattered Jenga playing blocks and Captain Oats laying on his side looking as though he was tired and worn. She knelt down.

"Captain Oats, have you've been playing by yourself? Or has someone taken advantage of you?"

Her tone changed, as she began to aggressively stroke Captain Oats.

"Or is just that Seth is so desperate and alone he plays Jenga with you as his playmate. God, what a loser, eww!"

Summer brought Captain Oats to the floor and picked up a few Jenga pieces, rolling them in her hand. Her mind drifted and she began to get lost in all her warmer memories of her relationship with Seth. The truth is, over the days that passed since her mother's death, and when Cohen broke up with her, her hate was trying to melt. She had missed him. And if it wasn't for the way he let her go, and her own pride, she might of came to talk to him sooner.

Quiet noises shifted her away from her thoughts. She turned her head to see Cohen turning into the doorway. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Summer playing on the floor of his room. Their eyes locked.

"Summer," Seth said in a soft and puzzled tone.

Summer stared into Seth's eyes for a few moments before placing down the game pieces. Seth was lost in her stare, taking each second that past to question why she could be here in his room.

"What, what are you doing here? The last time we spoke words the earth almost imploded."

"The last time we spoke words my mother was dead and you had just broken up with me in the cruelest way possible. How could you say it Cohen. How could you say I never loved you," Summer said, her tone becoming broken.

Summer was clearly choking under her words. She was also torn inside as she conveyed them to Seth.

"Is that why you're here, to get answers," Seth said.

"I don't know. I just needed to see you. I couldn't play the bitch and the victim forever."

"Fair enough."

Summer released herself from the floor. She peered back at Captain Oats lying on the carpet and then re-met her eyes with Seth.

"You know I loved you," Summer said.

"Loved," Seth said in a inquiring manner.

"I'll always love you Cohen."

Summer drew close to Seth who had his back against the inside edge of his open doorway. He inched back, his body conforming to the uncomfortable mold of where the door met the hinges. Summer backed away for her own reasoning and Seth returned to a more comfortable posture.

Trying to distract himself from whatever it was Summer needed to know he moved over to the broken Jenga game and began to pick up the pieces and throw them to the bed. Leaving about half of the pieces remaining he picked up Captain Oats and put him on top of his bedside table.

"Cohen," Summer said as she tried to get his attention.

Seth moved back to the floor proceeding to pick up the remaining pieces. Summer watched as he made one move after another to avoid her glance.

She couldn't take another silent minute and came down to Seth's level. As he, almost out habit, threw one piece after another onto the bed, Summer stepped in grabbing a hold of his hand. Seth dropped the piece of wood that was in his grasp and peered away from the blue carpet. His head lifted and his eyes met with hers.

"Seth Cohen, I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to know where I went wrong?"

He paused, not knowing how to respond and then it hit him. How could she ask such a question?

"If you have to ask that Summer, I can't help you."

Summer's face became sombre.

"Look, I know I shouldn't of lied to you. But it all hurt so much and..."

"And you could of had me, just as I always was, your knight in shinning amour. You were always my princess, God, my queen even. I worshiped you. But maybe that was the problem. I was delusional by this nonexistent fantasy. I couldn't see you could never return my love."

"So that's it. You really believe I never loved you?"

Seth was taken back by her honest and abrasive question. He swallowed back a bit of saliva, and silently choked on his own breath.

"No of course not. I knew you loved me in your own way, but it would never be enough."

"Listen Cohen. You left me on your shit little boat, not for some exotic location to clear your thoughts, but Portland, where I mind you, you would of stayed with Luke had Ryan not agreed to come back to Newport. Guess there's more power in the wife beater than there is a woman who was going to love and support you through it all."

"That's just it. We try to hold control over our relationship; we try to over run it with pity and ego. Sometimes it's me and well many times it's you. Can't you see it Summer? It's always been a game and all this time no one's really winning. Shouldn't we both be winners in this?"

"You over analyze Cohen. That's always been your problem," Summer said.

Her voice was starting to break.

"We, this game, it's what sustains us. We live for it. I live for you Cohen," Summer said almost as though she was trying to convince herself.

She brought herself closer to Cohen, meeting his eyes with hers. She paused, trying to hold back tears.

Seth leaned back only an inch, feeling he could not fully resist her. These feelings of love, they were still deep inside in me, and overriding his mind as she came in closer. But in a snap, his right eye wondered to the few Jenga blocks that remained beside them. For whatever reason this brought him back to reality.

"Summer, I'm not a trophy prize, or a personal conquest, you know? You should have never been either."

Summer was beginning to process what Seth was saying.

"I am sorry you know," Seth said with sincerity. "If only I was smart enough to see the dream couldn't be realized, not in the way I thought it could of been anyway."

"Seth Cohen! Don't for one second try to take back everything we meant to each other. Don't label us with the word regret."

"How could I sweetheart? You were my world. But that world still ended up crashing like the Tower of Babylon."

Summer's eyes started to water. Seth could not ignore her pain and drew himself to her, taking a hold of her hand. He watched her, cautiously, taking note of her movements and the look on her face. He could see her breaking more and more as each second passed by. He himself was starting to crack inside from her pain. He couldn't take it any more as he saw Summer break into full tears. His arms came up around Summer, holding her close enough to make a hug. He allowed her to break and release in his arms for a few moments before he whispered in her ear.

"We can be so much more and we deserve better. You are a princess who deserves to be loved unconditionally."

A part of him wanted to embrace Summer even more. If only to kiss her, just to drown out her sorrows and ease his own pain. But Seth knew that would be selfish of him and resisted.

"Cohen?"

Seth looked up and locked with her eyes.

"We were the greatest disaster wouldn't you say," Summer said.

"We were the best."

Seth hushed her next words by bringing her in closer and kissing her forehead. She looked up at Seth who was clearly embracing her and comforting her through her pain. She smiled as best she could and then pulled away from his grasp.

"I didn't expect to come here and have it all end between us."

"Hasn't it already," Seth said, his voice slightly broken and his tone conveying hurt.

Seth had his moment to grieve their end, but Summer was still trying to process it all. As the moments passed in the short time they were in his room it started to become clearer and clearer that this was their end and there just may of been no turning back.

"So where do we go from here," Summer asked Seth.

He was unsure himself, but felt he had to respond.

"On to bigger and better things I guess," Seth said with a bit of uncertainty.

Summer almost laughed in the midst of her tears.

"You really think so Cohen?"

"Yeah, I do."

Seth started to believe his own words and smiled back to Summer who was trying to crack one of her own.

"Well at least for you anyway. I'm still the gay, emo-punk loving, comic book loving, geek. Your still hot and well popularized by your fellow classmates," Seth added.

"Don't kid yourself, it'll take me a lifetime before I find anyone half as great as you are."

"Ah, a compliment. I haven't heard one of those from you in a while."

"Yeah well, you never deserved one. But ah, I think I may procure a forgiving streak."

"Oh wow, that, that would be totally out of character."

"Cohen!"

Seth smiled and then took a hold of Summer's hand. The two of them faced each other, now with some of the tensions between them released.

"So are you going to stick around these parts," Seth asked.

"Oh well, I should head home, or maybe see Marissa or something."

"Yeah."

Summer paused on his last word not knowing what to say next and then it hit her.

"So maybe now we can actually be friends," Summer asked.

"Yeah, that would actually be a welcomed concept."

Summer smiled at Cohen and then lifted herself from the ground.

"You know you gotta give old Captain Oats there a rest. He seemed pretty tired out from all the play time you've been having with him," Summer said trying to keep things light between them.

"Well, he needs a few good friends. He's been missing Princess Sparkle."

Summer frowned as her body became listless. It was almost as though she directly connected to Princess Sparkle's pain.

She stood at the edge of the doorway and watched as Cohen started to finish picking up his room.

"I'll see you Cohen. Our finale year at Harbor High is fast approaching."

Seth ignored her final words almost intentionally. He shifted himself from the ground and moved in front of her, standing as she waited for the cue to leave. She wasn't sure how to react, but chose to turn herself towards the hallway as though she was beginning to exit for good. Seth stopped her, grabbing a hold of her right hand. He drew her in and then connected himself to her with his eyes. He was clearly nervous but yet it somehow felt right to him. He took his other hand and began to wrap it around her.

"Stay beautiful for me, ok," Seth said as he wrapped her into a hug.

Her eyes started to water, but she was still able to smile as she lifted her head up to meet with Seth's. He gently kissed her forehead while releasing his grip ever so slightly. He looked down, meeting with her eyes. They stared into each other for what seemed like forever.

She questioned whether to take what could have been their finale romantic embrace between each other further. But she stopped herself from moving upward and pressing her lips against Seth's.

Seth looked on awkwardly wondering if she was going to make a next move. He thought to simply release, but knew it wouldn't be the same if he did. Just as Summer lost all thought of kissing Seth she drew her head down. But Seth knew to take charge of the moment and lifted her head up with his soft hand. Before she could blink his lips were meeting with hers. They kissed, more at ease then they had ever had kissed before, partly because they knew what it meant and they didn't have to worry about the outcome. The two of them finally broke free. Summer released herself slightly and brought her feet down, placing them fully on the ground.

"I'll see you around Summer."

"I'll see _you _around Cohen."

Summer turned away from Seth and proceeded down the hallway. Seth brought his back up against the door's hinges and watched on as Summer walked further and further away from his view and then eventually down the stairs. As she became no more then heard footsteps his eyes wondered the room looking for anything to distract him from the thoughts swirling in his head. There in the corner of his eye was a view of a lone Jenga piece he had yet to pick up from off the floor. This was enough to pull him back into reality. He pushed back further into the wall and then sighed.

Something was jabbing him in the side of his leg. He gave a grunt of discomfort. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and picked out the second and final Jenga piece that he had forgotten he jammed in his pocket. He rolled it in his hands and then looked back over at the floor. For some reason he smiled. He then threw the piece on to the bed as he remembered he had things to do for his mother.

**-----**

Seth grabbed his skateboard and put a hunk of change and paper bills in his pocket. Trying to act as though his approach to the break-up between him and Summer made him more mature, perhaps even a man, he put on his cool black sunglasses. He clearly assumed he had a new outlook on life and was ready to embrace his new future.

Just as Seth exited the front door of his house, a familiar purple SUV had just pulled in the driveway. Out from the driver's seat came a classy and over dressed Marissa who was wearing gold tinted shades.

"Oh Marissa, hey, I'm really glad to see you. So what do you say, me, you, and some pancake syrup?"

Marissa drew down her eyebrow and began to question the oddly sexual nature of his phrasing and words.

"Actually, Have you seen Summer? I was suppose to drop off her wrap that I borrowed and I haven't really seen much of her lately."

Seth had a radiant glow to his face.

"Yeah, I did."

Marissa clearly picked up his joy and was surprised. Her head turned in and she smiled, believing that Seth had a reviving moment with Summer, one that hinted at them reuniting.

"Wait, are you and Summer? Are you two back together?"

"A past has finally been put to rest Marissa. Two lives have become born again."

Marissa smiled unsure of what he meant.

"Isn't it always the same," Marissa said looking down at his skateboard.

Seth looked on confused. He lifted up his hand to adjust his shades.

"Once again you're just a lonely boy on a skateboard with nowhere to go until I come around," Marissa added while smiling.

He put the end of his skateboard against the pavement and sighed while also showing a disgruntled look on his face. Before he could enter in a typical Seth Cohen witty remark Marissa stepped in with her own words.

"So you need a ride to that diner," Marissa asked.

"I can only be lonely for so long Rissa, Coop, eer, Marissa. I am on the path to personal righteousness."

Seth brought his skateboard to the ground and placed his foot down on the edge as he tried to take off in the direction of Marissa's car.

"Besides I have you to keep me connected with the outside world and well, to keep my thoughts occupied."

"Glad I'm useful for something," Marissa replied.

Seth, with skateboard in hand, turned to Marissa and smiled. He stood in front of the passenger door of the car in silence. Marissa looked out before her and saw him standing there not uttering a word. Patiently he stood staring down the tinted glass window. In that moment it became clear to her, she was useful for more than just something. She walked over to the driver's side, grabbed the keys out her bag, and then opened her door. Seth was jilted by a clicking noise. She had hit the power-door-lock and released her purse from her shoulder, putting it beside the driver's seat. Just as he had opened the passenger side door and proceeded to enter with out her even saying he could, she smiled in Seth's direction.

"Come on Seth," she said with a slight giggle. "Let's get you some pancakes."

Holding on to his skateboard, Seth sat beside her and shifted his head towards her. He released his shades and met her with a smile. He then returned his hand up to bring the glasses back down over his eyes and tilted back into his seat.

"If we could stop by the pharmacy first, that would be super. I have to pick up my mom's medication."

Marissa, slightly annoyed, looked over to Seth and sighed.


	4. I Sit Beneath Thy Looks, As Children Do

**Summary:** Seth and Marissa exchange some quips, play Jenga and eat take-out. Takes place a day or two after "SFTG".

**Story Notes:** I'm starting to map out a distinct structure and plan. So you may soon notice that I am reaching to some form of ending and yes maybe some romance. I won't lie. Just don't expect them to be making out anytime soon.

Story title taken from a sonnet by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

**Disclaimer:** oddsbodkin17 is the queen of witty disclaimers. So I won't even try to live up. I own nothing of value. Not our house (apartment), not our car (it's the banks), and no, not even the characters of The O.C. (They belong to some guy named Josh Schwartz). But I do own my fingers, and this computer I am typing on, and the words in my head that flow through my fingers and on to this screen. Yup, I own all of that. So in other words don't steal my ideas! -- On a side note I don't own the game of Jenga. I also have never played Jenga. All I know is that you have a tower of wooden blocks, you try not to topple the tower, and at some point someone yells, "Jenga!". So don't come crying that I got the game wrong, etc.

**Rating:** It's as clean as they come.

**Feedback Notes:** I'm starting to feel as though I lost a bit of my knack. I was on such a writing high after reading a few other fics and of course "Glass Slippers". Please don't tell me you haven't read it yet. Now, something just seems different. Please do be honest with me. Let me know if I'm loosing my touch. And of course, thanks for all your reviews. I personally love anyone who has reviewed. And if I could, I'd feed you special treats. : )

**-------**

Semi-bright lights were shinning over Share Bear who laid flat on her back. She looked as content as a stuffed bear could. Although she was tired and maybe even a bit warn, she was feeling alright. That was until a towering mountain of wood blocks crashed creating little sound but fierce reaction from the one who hadn't made them topple to their ground.

"Jenga!"

Seth jumped from his position on the dark blue floor and began to move his arms in a weird dancing like motion. Drowned out by his need to gloat, he hadn't noticed that Captain Oats had toppled over on to his side and into Shear Bear's lap.

"And a+d+fc and c represents Jenga," Seth said as he beamed.

"Captain Oats," a concerned female voice cried out.

Seth looked over at Marissa who had taken Captain Oats into her hands. His brows lifted as he watched, both concerned and surprised, that she was taking such extreme care of Captain Oats. He sat back down on the carpet.

"Oh My God, Shear Bear," Seth said, attempting to mimic her in an almost female like voice.

"Seth," Marissa said as she pushed him in the shoulder, almost knocking him back into the floor.

Emotionally bruised he shot Marissa a playful, but evil, grin. He could only be mad at her for so long though. The fact was, he was almost touched that she showed much concern for Captain Oat's well being.

"So Death Cab are back in town. Are you going?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm not missing it this time. I think Ryan and Summer are coming too. You should join us."

"Ryan Hey? That's cool.," Marissa said with a hint of reservation in her voice.

Seth looked up at her and saw she was trying to hold back her true emotions.

"You don't have to come. I was just saying."

"No. It's cool. I'm mean I should totally be cool with hanging with Ryan right? I mean you're totally cool with Summer."

"Yeeess, but she is totally cool with me. So all is cool. You haven't talked to Ryan since the break up have you?"

"Sure I have," Marissa replied.

With the look on his face it was clear he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"Ok, so what if I haven't? He hasn't been reaching out to be friends with me," Marissa said as though she was trying to prove a point.

"Ok, so all the time with the kid doesn't factor?"

"I just wish, I just wish we could have what you and Summer are creating, an actual friendship. I mean it's not like we didn't have it before, because we did. It's just now since we broke up and all his time is with his baby."

"You want some advice?"

"No, not really."

"Marissa, please. I am wise like the great wise Yoda. You must trust in my wisenest."

"What?"

Marissa was clearly confused by his rhetoric, but also equally amused. Not directed in any intentional direction, she shed a light laugh.

"Ok, just listen. You have to deal with this head on. I mean you got to talk to him. Sure it takes testicles of steel, but just get out there and face him."

"I don't have testicles," Marissa said as she frowned and her eyebrows shifted.

Seth sighed as he showcased a frustrated look on his face.

"Right, well you get the idea. Marissa Cooper."

Marissa's eyes shifted across Seth's room and noticed a flyer for the Cramps concert that was coming to the Bait Shop. She paused, which made Seth wonder what diverted her attentions. He looked on, bewildered by her movements, and then it became clear.

"Oh my god, are you going to this Cramps concert?"

Seth was a little surprised by her excitement.

"Ah yeah I think so. Hey, maybe this can be our show. That is if you're still into punk music. You know, still bitter and angry," Seth said.

"Actually, I started getting into Simple Plan. A little Good Charlotte. A bit of Skye Sweetman," Marissa said picking up the soda beside her and taking a sip.

Seth was cringing inside at the though of her actually listening to these artists. His face contorted and it started to look like he was becoming ill in his stomach. Marissa looked over to Seth and noticed his distaste.

"I'm totally kidding. I more into Midtown and Dropkick Murphy's these days. Besides, I'm still angry and bitter. I live with Julie Cooper. It comes with the territory."

Seth motioned with a look of agreement.

"Well you won't be seeing Summer or Ryan there. I tried to suggest the show and when she saw a photo of the band..."

"She said something like lower than trailer trash and Eww!"

Seth casually nodded and smiled in Marissa's direction. The two of them then laughed together.

"So what do you say we play another game of Jenga," Seth asked.

"I'm game. I just hope Captain Oats and Shear Bear can take the pressure," Marissa replied back just before she started making odd noises and rubbing the stomachs of both.

Seth's face became contorted once again. And it was clear he was a little concerned for Marissa and her affliction with Shear Bear and Captain Oats. But it quickly flashed inside his mind that he was a boy who would spend endless nights in bed, just him and Captain Oats, talking about his hopes, dreams and fears. When it connected in his head he wasn't really that different than Marissa on the matter of love for an almost adamant creature he smiled.

The game had continued on as it had been for a number of times now over the past week. There was a shift in motion. No longer were their moments together stagnant and spread apart. No longer did they glance in each other's direction as their former respective others talked over them. It couldn't be defined but a form of relationship was forming between them. Each, at their own time, tried to call it a friendship, but still something held them back from labeling it as such. Marissa and Seth friends, the kind of friends who shared in each other's sorrows, supported each other when the other was about to fall and sat, legs crossed, across each other playing Jenga? It was a hard concept to process in their heads.

"That's totally illegal," Marissa cried out in playful anger.

"It is, hmmm I don't know Marissa. I think it's in the great rules book somewhere."

"Would that be the Seth Cohen rulebook," Marissa asked with a sly look on her face.

"Could be," Seth said with a smile.

Marissa threw a Jenga block into his lap and then grinned as though she was in the right, not only for calling him on his illegal move, but, for throwing the piece at him. Seth returned her moment of gloating with a suspicious grin. He grabbed three Jenga blocks of his own and threw them in Marissa's direction. Marissa shifted her head and gave a child like frown in response.

After, they grew silent and got lost in the awkwardness that had formed between them. They were each waiting for the other to speak. When nothing was said for more than a minutes time Marissa leaned away from the game and picked up a box of take-out food.

Seth paced his fingers on the dark blue carpet and watched her as she began to grab the take-out leftovers that were beside her. Marissa's body shifted to its side and her lower back peaked through as her top lifted upward. Although she was wearing nothing more than a short saffron top and a pair of faded jeans, he was oddly drawn into her stripped down beauty. Seth had rarely seen her outside of her comfort zone of high fashion and glittery styles. Secretly, he knew he had enjoyed her in her slinky little dresses. But he was beginning to enjoy her casual look as well. It wasn't really a matter of him being directly connected to her looks, but he always did feel a little tingle when she passed by him or, more notably, when she was standing next to Alex where a silk robe.

Actually, his mind was beginning to drift to warm, sensual, thoughts of her and Alex coming together in whatever physical way they did.

"That's hot," he muttered under his breath.

His head began to shift and his hands were moving in weird directions.

"Are you ok," Marissa asked, concerned he might have been loosing his mind.

Seth snapped out of his trance and was brought back into the real world, the one where Alex had left town and Marissa was single and currently heterosexual.

"The General Tao Pao. It's really hot."

Marissa glanced down at him and then met back up with his face that was turned away from her. She looked on confused and then preceded with the food.

"Ok, I'm in your bedroom, without Ryan. We are playing Jenga. We are eating Chinese take-out. I think we are becoming friends Seth."

"Could be. You have been talking to me a lot more lately. Conversation is always a good friendship starter. To bad you didn't know this when I was just a geek in high school, you know before Ryan came to town."

"Seth, you're still a geek in high school."

Seth wanted to be angered by her words, but all he could do was nod his head and sigh. He knew, all to well, she was right.

"And besides you never talked to me, remember?" "You probably still think you're better than me," Marissa said smirking.

Seth repositioned his ass on the floor to make himself more comfortable. He then reached his hand over to grab a box of chicken wings. Marissa noticed his hand reaching for the box and passed it his way. His hand shifted for the box and met with her own. For a moment they paused, each of them staring down their hand and then coming up to look at each other.

"Actually, now that I've reassessed things I'd say we're pretty much equals," Seth said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Seth said as he smiled in her direction.

Marissa returned his smile with a grin of her own and then released her hand.

"Well there's worse things in the world," Marissa added trying to get the last word in.

The four walls around them were not at all a trap. They felt at ease and comfortable around each other and it wasn't changing as the afternoon wore on. This was the tone of their afternoons together. And although it was a little strange to get used to, soon, it's just became a perfect fit to their lives.

Even though Seth and Summer were maintaining a friendship they weren't exactly as close as they were when they were dating. And then there was Marissa who had done her best to stay clear of Ryan since they had broken up.

Sure she had Summer. She'd probably always would. But she found herself enjoying her time with Seth. She was drawn in by their newly discovered common ground. She was drawn in by his charm and the way he made her laugh. She was seeing Seth for who he really was and it rarely put her off.

Seth never really stopped to analyze things. All he could see was one moment after another where she just happen to appear in his site, willing to lend an hear or share a voice. Then one day they started hanging out and playing Jenga. And he was pleased. A part of his thoughts still lingered on Summer every so often. But being with Marissa helped him come off from these visions where everything between him and Summer could relent in a state of perfection.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Marissa stuffing her face in the last remains of the food. Her eyes were peered to the ground. Again, there was silence between them, but it didn't feel so awkward as before. They rather enjoyed the peacefulness and relished in how un-hectic their days had become since being with each other.

Seth had shifted his sites to the ground where he was playing with unused pieces from the Jenga game. He stroked them, shifting each piece within his fingers. Marissa had spoken something about the upcoming Cramps concert and his head lifted to acknowledge her voice. His mind was wandering a bit. He never really responded to what she had said. He leaned back against his bed and sat their silent. Resting on the edge of the bed, he mentally drifted away from Marissa and his surroundings. Seth was a little tired and it was beginning to show.

Just then, as he his head peered to the ground, his saw out of the corner of his eye, Captain Oats and Share Bear sitting side by side. Marissa looked out and saw him fixed on the two newly formed friends and smiled. Seth caught her glance and lifted his eyes away from his knees and shifted them towards her direction. She either felt his stare or saw his face shifting towards her and it prompted her to move her smile in Seth's direction.

They both greeted each other with a wide grin and there they remained for just a few minutes. But somehow it felt like a lifetime.


	5. Pure From Courtship's Flatteries

**Summary:** Seth and Marissa share a brief phone conversation. This act takes places at least a week from "ISBTLACD".

**Story Notes:** First of all, it should be noted that Captain Oats has been staying with Marissa for a short period of time. Probably since the last act. -- I'm starting to map out a distinct structure and plan. So you may soon notice that I am reaching to some form of ending and yes maybe some romance. I won't lie. Just don't expect them to be making out anytime soon.

Story Title taken from the poem "The Lady's "Yes"" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning

"Lead her from the festive boards,

Point her to the starry skies;

Guard her by your truthful words

_Pure from courtship's flatteries_."

**Disclaimer:** oddsbodkin17 is the queen of witty disclaimers. So I won't even try to live up. I own nothing of value. Not our house (apartment), not our car (it's the banks), and no, not even the characters of The O.C. (They belong to some guy named Josh Schwartz). But I do own my fingers, and this computer I am typing on, and the words in my head that flow through my fingers and on to this screen. Yup, I own all of that. So in other words don't steal my ideas!

**Rating:** It's as clean as they come.

**Feedback Notes:** If cash is money can feedback be cash? Hmm, perhaps. With your feedback I can write me some better acts/chapters.

---

The phone rang. Seth walked over to the loud buzz and noticed it was from his own phone nestled underneath a stack of comics. He picked it up and answered.

"Seth Cohen man servant at your service."

"Isn't that redundant? Man servant at your service?"

"Marissa hey, what's going on?"

"Not all that much. Julie is running around the house looking for excuses to have conversation with me. I figured if you came by, well them she'd see I am in fact conversing with some one else and she wouldn't try to converse with me, you know? Also Share Bear is being entertained by Captains Oats, but I have no one entertaining me."

"Is that all I'm useful for, being a source of witty entertainment?"

"Hmm, perhaps."

Marissa and Seth smiled with equal timing and at the same time. No sounds were heard on the phone line for a few seconds after. Seth then broke the silence.

"Actually I was on my way out to do an errand or two, but I could be over later," Seth said.

"Yeah, I guess I should catch up with Summer. See what she's up too."

"Cool I'll catch ya later then. Oh and prepare to be taken down. The Jenga master has returned."

"Did you hear that Share Bear and Captain Oats? Seth here says he's the Jenga master. I, however, just think he's delusional. Oh, oh, hear that Seth, they agree with me. They really agree with me."

Seth makes mocking noises

"Hen, hen, Captain Oats is man of few words and his words are usually only conveyed to me. He would never portray our trust like that."

"Well I don't know Seth, he talks to me all the time. And I'm sure he's been putting the moves on Share Bear. I'm a little concerned for her actually. She's such a fragile bear."

"And Pretty..."

"Pretty freaking hot! It's no wonder Oats here can't keep his hoofs off her."

"I was going to say pretty like her master, but you ruined the sentiment. Way to go Marissa," Seth said sarcastically.

"So your saying I'm just pretty, not hot?"

"You bring Alex back to Newport and I'll be happy to discuss this further."

Marissa sighed and wondered if she should let the question go. She ultimately decided its relevance in their growing friendship was minimal, and put it to rest.

"But uh, hey, Marissa, I guess I should freely admit you're pretty freaking hot, don't let anyone convince you other wise. I don't make Cosmo Girl look that sexy based on my own imagination."

Seth sipped on his coffee, and proceeded to move back in his black swivel chair.

Marissa instantly smiled surprised, but happy, he finally responded.

"Well then, now that we have that settled, I'll see you later this afternoon. Oh and Julie's been attempting to cook, so, uh, yeah, I'll order Thai take-out," Marissa said.

"Fine with me. See ya hot stuff."

Marissa released a small laugh. She had a radiant glow that was clearly unintended. Realizing she was in fact on a phone line she dropped her grin, but kept her laugh.

"See ya Seth."

And with that, the conversation has ended.

---


	6. To Look Through & Behind This Mask Of Me

**Summary:** Marissa makes an early reclaim of her duty as Harbor High social chair head when she hosts the freshman welcome dance for incoming freshman. Seth joins along for the ride. Why? Because he's got nothing better to do, right?

**Story Notes:** I'm starting to map out a distinct structure and plan. So you may soon notice that I am reaching to some form of ending and yes maybe some romance. I won't lie. Just don't expect them to be making out anytime soon. -- BTW, this act takes place about a week from the last. And yes we are still in the non-school summer. This dance is for incoming freshman and is held a few weeks before school would start.

Story title taken from a sonnet by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

Song lyrics used in the closing moments of this act are that of Joe Beleznay's "Something New". Google for his web site. You'll find the lyrics there.

**Disclaimer:** oddsbodkin17 is the queen of witty disclaimers. So I won't even try to live up. I own nothing of value. Not our house (apartment), not our car (it's the banks), and no, not even the characters of The O.C. (They belong to some guy named Josh Schwartz). But I do own my fingers, and this computer I am typing on, and the words in my head, which flow, through my fingers and on to this screen. Yup, I own all of that. So in other words don't steal my ideas! -- Hey, I actually created some new characters here. So I am claiming rights to _Charles_ and _Bunny_. If by some weird chance a big wig for Fox, Warner Brothers or The O.C. would actually like to use said characters I demand large sums of cash. You're unmarked bills can be left at Sonny Corinthos's penthouse. Oh, wait, that's Resse's penthouse. Oh wait, no one from Fox, Warner Brother's or The O.C. would even know anything about some daytime soap opera called General Hospital. Never mind.

**Rating:** It's as clean as they come.

**Feedback Notes:** You have showered me with feedback. This has pleased me. However, I'm still waiting for someone to give me constructive criticism, other then something about how Summer/Seth would never end and are going to one day get married. Yeah, they probably will. Be happy you'll get the ending you want on TV. But please don't ruin my or other Seth/Marissa fan's fan fiction fantasies. It's just about all we got.

**-----**

Bright lights were shinning over the dance hall. Littering the walls were loud colors of neons and reds. It felt like entering into the 80's and all in one night. Going back in time, well it seemed to work for these kids who remained lost in the music.

Marissa turned herself around, shifting and moving away from the DJ's table. The noise that overtook the room was nothing more than foreign sounds. One note, beat, song, after another, it didn't resonate with her. But she put up with it. After all it was her duty as social chair. She was in charge. She was the master of ceremonies whether she liked it or not.

As he sat perched on the edge of a table, he saw Marissa come from out of the DJ's abyss of bright lights and techno beats. Seth lifted his head from the ground and smiled, acknowledging her. Marissa smiled back, taking in his warm smile. She proceeded to him and positioned her ass by his side, on the table.

Before they could fully take in the moment, or express words, two borderline tweens entered into their site. There in front of them was a sexually dressed 13-year-old girl and a likely of equal age boy who looked like a young Luke. He was the sweet, water polo team playing type. But he also could of passed for an underage frat boy.

The young girl was anxious, her body moving up and down as though she was on uppers. But this was no drug-induced state; she was naturally this high and this nervous.

Seth coked an eye as he watched them come in closer, obviously wanting to get Marissa's attention.

"Hello, Yoo-Hoo.," the girl rudely shouted in Marissa's direction.

The girl, who in some sectors of Newport went under the pet name Bunny, grabbed the young man beside her by the arm and pushed him into Marissa's view. After being spun into place his eyes met with Marissa's and he smiled. It was obviously because he began to notice her beauty. Marissa smiled back, politely, but with out much of her usual glow.

"Charles, here said he's going to spike the punch," Bunny said, trying to squeal on her airhead date.

"Oh," Marissa replied.

Seth looked on not at all surprised the young boy was going to resort to adding toxics to the punch. After all, if Marissa could make out with Luke in the back of the bus in fifth grade, he thought to himself, then a 13-year-old boy could get his hands on liquor and toss it in the kool-aid.

"Actually, Charles here is going to be spending a day with me...," Marissa chimed in.

Charles smiled back at Marissa and began to get a warm feeling. Bunny had noticed and shot him an evil glance.

"and my mother," Marissa continued.

"Wait, isn't your mother that evil witch Julie Cooper," Charles asked.

Bunny, who knew well of Mrs. Cooper through the stories her own parents told her, flashed a pleased grin.

"Hmm Hmm," Marissa hummed under her straw as she took a sip from her drink.

Seth released a light laugh that prompted Marissa to move her eyes to him for a brief moment. She then went back to the two kids. Seth continued to look on amused and shocked.

Clearly, Charles's face had changed. He wasn't exactly looking forward to ever meeting Julie Cooper, a woman whom had her share of folklore attached to her. Bunny could see he had seen the light and again grabbed him by his arm and forced him away from Seth and Marissa.

"Come on Charles! You're gonna dance with me and make _me _happy."

Marissa tried to take in the moment of tween silence that came after their departure and then looked over to Seth.

"I'm glad your here. I don't think I'd be able to get through this without an equally lonely, but ultimately charming good friend such as yourself," Marissa said with a smile.

Obviously touched by her words Seth lifted his face again and met with her eyes. The two of them locked into each other for a number of seconds until Seth pulled himself out of the trance.

"However odd, I'm glad to be here. Besides what else was I gonna do tonight? Watch the Valley on DVD?"

Marissa cocked an eye, sure he wasn't telling the whole truth. Seth took notice and gave a look of discomfort.

"What?"

Marissa returned with the same look and held it there till Seth budged.

"Ok maybe I watch the Real Valley on NTV, but that's it. I swear."

Marissa laughed and then unintentionally dropped her hand over Seth's who was resting it on the table. Although slightly surprised, he didn't at all feel uncomfortable. His eyes followed her touch and came up to meet her eyes. He then shifted his head away from their hands as though nothing strange had happened.

Just then Charles turned back once again obstructing Marissa and Seth's view.

"Wait, aren't you Seth, Seth Cohen? Son of Sandy and Kirsten Cohen? You know, the gay-geek-boy of Harbor High?"

Seth was baffled that he would be so naive. 'But then again, weren't all potential water polo players that naive?', he thought to himself.

"Oh my god, they actually already have the freshman believing the lies," Seth said with a bit of worry in his tone.

Seth cocked his eye and then shot a witty remark the kid's way.

"Wait a minute. Do you shave your chest?"

Charles's eyes peered away and he snickered, trying to hide what could be the truth.

Marissa coked her head in the kid's direction and with little emotion, and almost out of nowhere, responded.

"Seth's not gay. He just appreciates a good wife beater"

Both Seth and Charles looked back at Marissa not knowing how to respond to her last line. Seth was also a little hurt she didn't try to disband the geek rumors.

She reached over with her other hand and grabbed her drink, once again taking another sip. Charles followed her hand and then shifted his eyes to the other where he noticed it was meeting with Seth's. Feeling threatened, he fought back with words.

"Oh come on. Everyone's been talking about how that girl of yours was a front. I mean with all those public declarations of love and such. I mean who else would be dumb enough to get on top of a hot dog stand for some chick?"

"Hmm, I thought it was kind of romantic," Marissa casually said.

"Really," both Charles and Seth said at the same time.

They looked over at each other in shock they had shared each other's word. Charles then processed what she said and began to smile as he thought of jumping on the stage of the dancehall and declaring the warm _feeling_ he was having for Marissa.

Seth shot him a evil, archenemy like grin, hoping it would shift his attentions away from them. But Charles responded back with a harsher tone. He clenched his fists, rolled up his sleeves, and jumped into Seth's face, prompting Seth to move back and stumble on the table. He had actually felt threatened by a 13-year-old boy and it showed. Seth's eyes followed up and down Charles's firm and well built body and positioned himself back even further on the table. It was almost a bit comical. And it definitely had Marissa laughing.

Obviously annoyed by her chuckling and grinning, Seth shot her a look of distaste. His eyes them made there way down to his side as he saw she was releasing her hand from his. Before he could react to it Marissa took another snip from her drink and then pointed it out to behind Charles. Both boys shifted their heads and saw Bunny standing behind. She was angered and temperamental. Not wanting to set her off, Charles laid off of Seth and walked away from him and Marissa.

Marissa continued laughing as she looked on while Seth tried to recompose himself. He looked back at her, obviously unamused by her lack of support. But his mind raced and his thoughts swirled. And then his mind fixed back to when she acknowledged a romantic streak.

"So you didn't think I was a total loser for declaring my love to Summer like that," Seth asked.

"Hmm, well it was a little odd seeing you attempt to stand erect on top of a giant hot dog, but I thought it was sweet."

"Just sweet?"

"Hey, it's nothing Ryan would ever do. It's not like I was holding out for it myself. I mean what would I have done if he had anyway?"

"I don't know, said thank you," Seth said with a half smile.

Marissa sighed and laughed, trying to show she agreed. She then shed a half smile.

There in front of her view were a group of roughly hundred-and-fifty freshman boys and girls all preparing to enter Harbor High, just as Marissa once was. Before her and under her helm was a crowd of bratty little rich kids and a token geek.

Marissa's eyes shifted to the corner of the room where she saw a tall, skinny, boy wearing a black jacket with a white, untucked, shirt, and a thin black tie. His hair was disheveled, but not in a dirty, sexy way. There he stood, trying to chat up with a charming young girl who could have easily been a Summer. And in his hands he fiddled with a Fantastic Four comic book.

"Awww look. It's a little Seth."

"What," Seth said as his eyes shifted out to where Marissa was staring.

He noticed the young boy and put two and two together.

"I was never _that _geeky as a freshman was I," Seth asked looking for assurance.

Marissa tried to think of the polite thing to say, but opted it was better to go with honesty.

"Do you want me to lie?"

"You've never lied to me before. In fact, you've been the more honest of all my friends.," Seth said as he lifted his eyes.

He was questioning his own words.

Marissa lifted her brows and then frowned.

"You have other friends," Marissa said with in a sarcastic tone just before laughing. "But anyway, I'll never hold back for you Seth."

"Yeah," Seth said smiling. "You know how to put me in my place, with love of course."

Seth started to look out into the distance taking in his surroundings. His feet shuffled against each other and his hands were placed closely to his sides. The bright lights were barely enough to distract him from Marissa and the overwhelming positive presence she was having on him tonight.

Deftly pop music rang through the speakers. It was the kind of pop music that got the caffeine idled youngsters to dance faster then they ever had before. In hoards and groups of four and five they jumped up and down to the beat of the music.

There was only so much he could take. Watching youngsters dance to bad summer techno music was wearing thin. Seth's eyes wandered to the stage where he once reclaimed his queen. It was there, just last year that he had made his choice. He was going to proclaim his love to Summer once again. But wasn't that the way it had always been, him having to make the grand gesture of love? She couldn't muster no more than an 'I love you' provided he had played hero to her romantic fantasies.

Marissa could see Seth was drowning out the world around him and she knew she had to step in.

"You're thinking about Summer aren't you?"

Seth didn't respond.

"It's ok you know. I understand. Just because the relationship ended, doesn't mean the feelings fade. Believe me I know."

Seth crouched his head and brought his hands together. Marissa peered down taking notice of his joyless face and his interlocked hands. She paused, only for a moment, and then moved her hand over his, taking one away from the other and fitting it into hers.

Seth glanced over, cautious of her touch, and barely smiled. He felt safe, but unsure how to react, both to his feelings over Marissa's touch and the way he was loosing himself in thoughts of Summer. It wasn't as though he thought him and Summer should be back together. He just found his reflections of the past to hold so much weight and emotion. In a way it brought him down and he didn't know how to release the visions.

Thinking of nothing else to do he moved into Marissa and rested his head on her shoulder and frowned, almost like a sad puppy. Marissa responded with a slight smile. She took her arm around and brought him even closer. Now bringing her head down on his, she began to look into his eyes.

"You me and Seth, this is our world. The one where the lonely and broken hearted can safely mope and relish in self pity."

Seth smiled and then sighed.

"Yeah, I'd be lost if I didn't have someone to drown in my own self-pity with.," he said as he smiled.

Slowly, he lifted his head off of Marissa's and shifted his body to face her. Unsure of what she should do next Marissa grabbed for her drink and took another sip.

Just then Seth was sparked with a urge to bring them together in a never before done embrace. He jumped of the table, quickly turning to face Marissa, and went for her hand.

"Care to dance?"

"With you?"

Seth awkwardly looked around to make sure there were no underage boys who cold possible take his place.

"I was kind of hoping Charles would ask me, but I'll guess you'll do," Marissa replied as she smiled.

Seth returned her smile with a large grin. To the trained eye, there was no fooling that he was happy and alive. And it could be said, Marissa made him feel this way.

Marissa propped herself off the table and met with Seth's other hand. Just then the music shifted. It was a song unlike anything else heard that night. It was free of the conventions of pop and it brought out the perfect mood for a classic slow dance. Although they were likely to ignore the words of the song, they seemed to have a perfect fit to what Seth was beginning to feel.

And what was Seth feeling? He wasn't exactly sure himself. But he knew he felt warm and safe And above all else he oddly never wanted to leave Marissa's side because this evening was bringing him hope for the future. Sure it might take a few more sympathetic words and glances from Marissa, but the emotions and visions of his past with Summer that had tied him down would soon leave him.

_**Walk me slowly **_

_**You and only **_

_**Show me something new**_

He took Marissa's hands and brought her close to him, as they started to move to the music. For a moment he wondered if she was feeling the same. Or had this all been about nothing more than taking their shared pain and using it for the betterment of a friendship. His eyes peered down to her face and he took in her beauty, almost getting lost in it. But he was then brought back into his thoughts when he realized he was questioning if all of this was just about camaraderie.

_**I've been waiting **_

_**Hesitating **_

_**Breaks my heart in two**_

Marissa stared at the ground thinking of how she would of responded if Ryan showed up here tonight. She had mustered up the courage to invite him, although conveniently, at the same time, she invited Summer. Her intentions weren't romantic, she just wanted to experience the old feelings of having him there by her side.

She realized it was all an illusion. Sure, maybe they would still come, but what good would it do her to sit around waiting. All this time she had been hesitating to talk to Ryan and deal with their breakup. 'Maybe now is the time to just put it all to rest and look to the future' she thought.

Her head lifted up and she was surprised, but genuinely pleased, Seth had been fixed on her face. She smiled back and then rested her head on his shoulder. Her mind began to drift to all the time they had spent together since Summer's mother had passed on. She could have never imagined they would grow this close and become such good friends. Maybe Seth was right when he wondered if they had just talked to each other in early high school maybe they could of been friends all this time. Reflecting on it, she thought, 'I would have liked that'.

But still questions raced through their heads. Questions of what it would be like for Summer and Ryan if they discovered how close their friendship was. And they also weren't ready to face that these newly formed feelings could all be a lie. Was their friendship, nothing more than about using each other to heal from their wombs?

_**If it's a lie **_

_**Walk away **_

_**If it's a lie **_

_**I could leave today**_

Seth started to breath in Marissa's hair. Its light sent intoxicated him. He found his hand was slowly moving down the small of her back. Her short slinky dress exposed enough of her skin for her to feel the body-to-body contact. She moaned, quiet enough for Seth to not hear her. But in her mind there was a sudden explosion of silenced fire works. As quiet as they were, they brought the most brilliant colors and shinned over the whole area, in other words, over their little world. But these fire works were new and resounding. Sure she had been growing close with Seth. And it could be said they were spending all their free time together. But she never equated it to being more than a supportive friendship and a unique bond. But something was clearly changing. She could feel it in the air, now, tonight.

_**Everybody **_

_**Needs somebody **_

_**You are something new**_

Most of the dancing teenagers that circled around them barely knew Seth and Marissa or only knew them from parental and sibling associations. The one great thing about being here tonight was that there were few who would snicker or talk behind their backs. Sure some would whisper, and other's might go home and tell their brother's or sisters, but they wouldn't let the tattle telling, soon to be freshman, bring them down.

_**Strange attractions **_

_**Awkward glances **_

_**I'd be good for you**_

Seth's hand trailed lower down her back and it caught Marissa off guard. She shifted herself until his hand moved upward and away from the lower part of her back. She soon regretted it though, as she found her self missing the sensations it gave her. As Seth repositioned his hand he looked down at Marissa's whole body.

_**If it's a lie **_

_**Walk away **_

_**If it's a lie **_

_**I could leave today**_

"Should of said this sooner, but you look amazing tonight. Very hot," Seth said.

Marissa smiled and then giggled as she took in Seth's words. Her thoughts changed, in the moment. She tried to relax her mind and focus on their dance, rather then worry about its outcome. The music's speed changed. He pulled apart from Marissa and took her by one hand, allowing her to come out and come back into him. The two of them were smiling, laughing and happy, each holding a unique glow to their faces.

_**But you could be my girl **_

_**And stay… **_

_**Why don't you stay?**_

There was a crescendo to the music and they were falling into each other. Just as the sound and speed of the song progressed to it's peak, Marissa had come back into Seth who could not contain his wide grin. He paused and starred into her eyes. She looked down noticing his hand was coming up to meet her face. He hesitated realizing what he was about to do. But in a matter of a second he threw caution to the wind and ran his hand across her face. Just then the song stopped and Marissa released herself instantly. She was satisfied, but wondered if the dance between them could of ended with something more. She forced the thoughts out of her head and brought her self away from Seth.

Before Seth could react to her sudden defensive body movements two familiar voices came out from the distance.

"Hey Guys," Summer said. "Did you save a dance for us?"

Ryan surveyed the crowd and turned into Seth.

"So this is the future of Harbor High?"

Seth quickly shifted his eyes to Ryan and responded.

"Afraid so Ryan."

Ryan's eyes glanced over to Marissa who was trying her best to stay emotionless. But she couldn't help drifting towards Ryan who stood there next to Seth.

Seth caught her glance and started to shutter inside as Ryan looked back at her. He didn't know what to make of it and wondered if he should even try to analyze.

He paused and then peered his eyes over to Marissa. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye. She quickly tried to cover up the fact that Ryan's presence was affecting her. But Seth could see through it all. Her look, her body movements, they were all tactics to cover up her true, unresolved, feelings.

Maybe the future wasn't so bright after all. Maybe she was still stuck in her past no matter how hard she tried to escape it. But Seth, he was fully focused on Marissa and he knew whatever the future held, it was worth it just to have her be a part of it.


	7. The Friendly Fire

**Summary:** Marissa and Ryan are starting to hang around each other again, while she is decorating the Harbor High common area for the new school year. Meanwhile, Summer, who stops by, makes a shocking discovery.

**Story Notes:** This act takes place just shortly after the dance. No more than a few days.

**Disclaimer:** oddsbodkin17 is the queen of witty disclaimers. So I won't even try to live up. I own nothing of value. Not our house (apartment), not our car (it's the banks), and no, not even the characters of The O.C. (They belong to some guy named Josh Schwartz). But I do own my fingers, and this computer I am typing on, and the words in my head, which flow, through my fingers and on to this screen. Yup, I own all of that. So in other words don't steal my ideas!

**Rating:** It's as clean as they come. Ok, so I bet you're wondering why I rated this T and yet have had little in the series to warrant the rating. Well it's because of an upcoming act. And no, it doesn't involve Seth/Marissa having hot sex. Sorry guys.

**Feedback Notes:** Hmmm, Feedback. Yes, like doughnuts are to Homer, feedback is to me. So in other words, keep giving me your reviews.

**-----**

Summer walked up to the common area of Harbor High where Marissa was standing on top of a chair, putting up streamers. Ryan stood beneath Marissa holding onto the chair that held her up high.

"Coop! Hey. What's going on?"

Ryan motioned his head up and down to acknowledge Summer.

"Summer, great. I'm glad you're here. Can you pass me that tape over there," Marissa said as she held a piece of streamer in her hand and moved her head in the direction of the tape.

"Yeah sure," Summer replied.

She handed her the tape and looked over Marissa's decorative touches to the common area of Harbor High.

"Coop, this looks amazing."

"Should be for all the work I put in. Social Chair should not be a year around job. Things are only going to get busier once the school year starts. God, I don't even want to think about the fall fair."

"Oh God, how could I forget that." "Good times there," Summer said sarcastically as she thought of Seth kissing Anna.

Marissa and Ryan reflected on their first fall fair together. It, in fact, wasn't so bad for them. Marissa moved her head down to meet with Ryan's emotionless face and then smiled. Ryan smiled back.

"So who has seen Seth today," Ryan asked as he became restless with holding the chair in place.

"He's at a doctors appointment with Dr. Thomas and then he's going to the store to pick up some things for me and then he's gotta go home. The Nana is calling this afternoon and yeah, I think that's it," Marissa blurted without releasing she was revealing that she knew so much about Seth's day-to-day life.

" Awww, the Nana. I love the Nana. Wait, wow, Coop, you sure do know Cohen's schedule," Summer replied, surprised Marissa knew so much.

"For the amount of time she spends with him she should know what color of Spiderman underwear he wears."

"I do not spend that much time with Cohen," Marissa quipped back as though trying to defend herself.

"I counted three Jenga games this week alone."

"You two play Jenga together," Summer asked.

There was a hint of concern in her tone.

"We've just been hanging out, that's all."

"And you're totally cool with this Ryan?"

Ryan looked at Summer confused. Marissa waited on his words.

"It's not like Marissa is suddenly going to become attracted to Seth. I'm just surprised they're even sharing full conversations together. If it's working for them why should it bother me. I got the kid to tend to. There's no attachments here."

Summer nodded as though she somewhat understood.

Marissa processed Ryan's words of "attracted to Seth" and her right foot slipped off the chair. Ryan moved forward to protect her fall. He then glanced up at her and she came down meeting with his look.

"Thanks," Marissa said to Ryan.

"Are you ok Coop," Summer asked.

"Yeah, fine," Marissa replied back as she tried to cover up her emotions.

Ryan watched Marissa, knowing something was up, but chose to ignore it so he wouldn't have to deal with whatever drama was connected.

Summer's eyes peered over Marissa and was shocked and surprised to see Cohen's Atomic County sketchbook lying on the couch beside them.

"Ok, what are you doing with Cohen's drawings," Summer asked in a very questioning nature.

Marissa, who was trying to position herself back on the chair, looked down at the book.

"Seth left it at my place this morning," Marissa replied.

Summer didn't say a word, but she was shocked to hear Cohen had actually been at her place and just this morning. Truly, even Summer wasn't spending that much time with Marissa. But it also worried her that Marissa wasn't filling her in on her time shared with Cohen.

Summer came from behind the couch and picked up the sketchbook. It had been a while since she saw his drawings. She had just assumed he had put the comic to rest after the whole Zach partnership debacle.

As Marissa proceeded to hang the streamers, and Ryan took hold of his duty as chair holder, Summer traced her fingers over the pages. She lingered for a moment on old drawings of her other personality, Little Miss Vixen. She remembered when Seth watched in aw of her sexuality and beauty. She paused and then flipped through till reaching some of the final pages.

She was surprised to see an abundance of Marissa's other personality, Cosmo Girl. She had always known Seth to create her as a hot, sexual being, but now there was a newfound beauty that came forth. Summer couldn't define it, but there was something different.

She then moved on seeing drawing after drawing of the Ironist and Cosmo Girl saving Newport, and even going so far as to save the world. They were posed in perfect superhero form, almost like a Batman to a Robin, but with a bit more casual comfort.

"Oh my God Coop. Cohen has you guys as some sort of superhero team."

"It's just some fictional sketches. He doesn't breath life into them all the time," Marissa said.

She was fully unaware of the drawings intentions. She hadn't even opened the book to take a peak.

"I thought his full ego went into that thing," Ryan replied.

Summer wasn't so much reeling from their closeness, as she was surprised. She did feel a little left out, having not known the dynamics of the fantastic four were changing to such a strong degree. Worse yet, she broke inside knowing neither of them could talk to her about their new friendship.

She looked down and realized one more page remained. There lied a number of frames that showed the Ironist alone and distant from Cosmo Girl. He turned away in sorrow as little broken-hearts fluttered over his head. The Ironist was shown to be in internal conflict.

And then in the finale, possible, unconnected frame was a drawing of Seth and Marissa holding hands, each plastered with bright faces and warm smiles, all in a undefined place, one that clearly wasn't of this world. The unbroken hearts, well there were many floating around them both. But it was all framed inside what looked to be a dream sequence box.

Summer could think in terms of Seth and Marissa because she knew Ryan was right, these had to be a reflection of Seth and his life. That's what Atomic County was all about wasn't it? But it was clear to her, to a degree, Marissa was non-the-wiser and she knew she didn't want to stir the pot now.

She paused for a moment to reflect and then gather her thoughts. She then placed the book back down on the couch. She tried her best to return to the initial dynamic that was in the room before she discovered Seth's sketches. But something was clearly different and both Marissa and Ryan could tell. They each hesitated and then gave her an awkward half smile, before returning to their routine.

Marissa took a moment to process. She hadn't for one-second thought about the drawings, but she was realizing one thing. Although not intentional, she wasn't spending enough time with Summer. As much as she gravitated to Seth, as much as it made her feel alive, she knew she couldn't leave Summer's friendship in the dust.

"Hey, Sum. I'm almost done here." "What do you say I cancel my plans this afternoon and you and me hang at your place," Marissa asked.

"Yeah, cool Coop," Summer said in a distance voice.

Marissa's head turned away and her hands reached up to the railings where she was placing the streamers.

Just after Marissa turned away, Summer sighed and then turned back. She looked down at Seth's Atomic County book and paused. It was clear the dynamic was changing. But it wasn't because they were all loosing touch with each other's respective friendships. It was just a matter of life evolving. Ryan was now a full-time dad. Summer was now a grieving daughter and Cohen's ex. And Seth and Marissa? They were the by-product of these changes. And it was clear it had brought them close together.

Yet Summer realized something else. She felt it in her stomach. Something grander was emerging between the two of them. This was becoming more than friendship. 'At least for Seth anyway' she said in her head as her eyes drifted away from the sketchbook. 'At least for Seth.'


	8. Love Explosion ' Part a

**Summary:** Marissa does her best to hold up her role as Julie's daughter at a Newport Charity Event. Before she cracks under the pressure Seth swoops in for the rescue. A telling, romantic, night ensues.

**Story Notes:** This next act is broken up into three parts - a, b, c. It would have been rather long if I hadn't and this way I can give you an installment as soon as possible. Oh and it takes place a few days after the last act.

Story title comes from the song "Love Explosion" by Weezer. You can Google for the lyrics if you'd like.

**Rating:** Ok, so I bet you're wondering why I rated this T and yet have had little in the series to warrant the rating. Well it's because of an upcoming act. And no, it doesn't involve Seth/Marissa having hot sex. Sorry guys.

**Feedback Notes:** I'm surprised I haven't gotten more anonymous reviews. But I can't complain. The reviews still come in. And I assume they will continue and I wholeheartedly thank you for that. I'll never make idle threats like if you don't review I won't write. I love to write. And I love writing this series. Even though I'm not so certain of the ending, I have to see it through. I just hope you all stay along for the ride.

-------

This was Bridgeport Courtiers. It was a mini palace that looked as though it was fit for the King and Queen of Newport. Of course Newport had no one king and queen, not since Caleb passed away and Julie got back together with Jimmy. Even though her and Jimmy where done with, again. The town only saw Julie as Jimmy's other half. They disassociated her with Caleb, the former owner of Newport.

Marissa's one time granddaddy's name was passed down to Kirsten. This put a strain of Kirsten's recovery. But with the love of her family and the support of her husband she was making do.

Granddaddy's fortune, however, was left to Seth. He didn't really think much about it. After all, it wouldn't be till he turned 21 that he would be able to cash out and claim control of the family business. Plus, he told Marissa and anyone who would listen that he wasn't even sure he wanted all the weight that came with the responsibility. There was no way he could handle such a role with out being grounded by a good woman like his mother. That was the one person he couldn't come clean with. He didn't have the strength to tell her he didn't want to take hold of the family business.

Marissa had her own roles, ones she had to play out now. The top one being her position as Julie's daughter. Here she was tonight, and alone, at Bridgeport Courtiers, pretending to be the dotting daughter of the reigning president of the Newport Charity Guild.

It was another one of Julie's grand events where hundreds of Newport socialites would convene just so they could be seen as selfless for a single moment in time. Marissa just wished she didn't have to embrace by herself. Ryan was well, somewhere, either with Seth or with his baby. And Summer had a date with her farther. Summer could never let daddy down.

Marissa stopped to wonder if Julie had used a little less gold leaf tinting on the napkin holders maybe a few more dollars could of went to the Newport Battered Woman's shelter. Marissa put down her concealed glass of Crystal, and sighed, knowing the truth - it didn't mean anything to her mother or anyone here.

Just then, her mother appeared.

"Sweetie. You're not mingling enough. We have to show all of Newport how strong the Cooper name is?"

"You're not a Cooper mom. And thank God you're not a Nichol."

"You're dad will turn around. There's only so many Kirsten sister bitches he can cheat on me with."

"There was only one mom. And dad left with her for China. Face it, we are never going to be a family again."

"Well sure we are sweetie." " Ok, fine. This is exactly why you need to get your ass out there and find me some charming single millionaires. Now's not the time to be flirting with the female help."

"I was simply comforting Margaret after she confessed you tortured her and many of your other hired help with leather whips," Marissa said as she crocked up an eye at the thought of her mom using leather whips on the female staff.

Julie smirked and put her hand on her hips.

"If you didn't want to be here then why did you even bother coming?"

"I remember something about force and blackmail."

"Why can't you be my daughter Marissa?"

Just then a new voice entered in.

"I wouldn't wanna be your step-son," Seth said as he turned into the two of them.

Marissa smiled upon seeing the site of Seth and then laughed.

Julie looked him down and was shocked to see him in a decent black suite with a thin black tie.

"Well I guess we'll never have to worry about that will we," Julie barked back.

Marissa, surprisingly, turned to Seth awaiting his reaction. She wasn't really sure why.

Seth just sighed and awkwardly nodded in Julie's direction. Julie huffed and started to turn away when Mike Blittermen, a not so charming, but worth billions banker, appeared in her vision.

"Excuse me," Julie said before turning away.

Marissa shifted her body and then nodded in her mother's direction. Before Marissa could even relish in her mother's departure she felt foreign skin touching her. Seth's hand was gliding over to her's. It caused an internal spark for them both, but she couldn't fully embrace it and she slipped her hand away.

Seth, not wanting to draw attention to how much he resented that she took her hand away, brought his arm over her shoulders and smiled. This eased Marissa's tension and she too smiled back.

"So, I thought you had that big Comi-Con meeting," Marissa said.

"I did. It was cancelled. Well Zach cancelled and you know Ryan and the kid. So I couldn't have the meeting by myself."

Marissa laughed.

"Actually, I just wanted to hang with you. If that's cool?"

"Yeah that's cool," Marissa said as she smiled.

Seth dropped his arm from around her neck and paused not knowing what to say next.

"Hey. I'm sorry about the other afternoon," Marissa said as though she was sincerely sorry.

"Uhn," Seth said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I hanged with Summer. But you needed me to be there when you were done with Dr. Thomas."

"I did?"

"Come on Seth, I know that tetanus shot was giving you nightmares."

Seth groaned and turned his head towards Marissa.

"I was a big boy -- up until the needle went in my ass and I started to cry like a baby. A baby Marissa. The tears I could not control," Seth said in a loud, partly exaggerated, tone.

Marissa laughed, but Seth was not amused. He showed a look of nervous revulsion and then peered his eyes to the ground.

"I like your suite," Marissa said under her breath.

This changed Seth's emotions.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You look handsome."

Seth smiled, while inside him his heart seemed to ach, possibly from a twinge of joy.

"So, is this to imply I never looked handsome till now," Seth asked.

"I didn't say that," Marissa replied as she smiled.

Seth brought his head up from the ground and turned it towards Marissa. He grinned and she grinned back. This was a moment of contentment. And silence.

Marissa fiddled with her glass and then asked Seth if he wanted a drink.

"There's nothing stiff enough to get us through tonight. We might just have to deal with the comforts of each other," Seth said as he peered his eyes back on Marissa waiting for her to give a sign that she agreed.

"Hmm, there could be worse things to deal with." "Plus, I'm thinking that's just what I need to drown out my mom and everyone else here," Marissa said, looking out into the abyss of money and greed.

"Well then let's go," Seth said excitedly.

He quickly turned to face her and grabbed her by the arm.

"What," Marissa replied unsure where this was leading.

She smiled and laughed all through it.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"You think I can just leave my Mother like this," Marissa asked rhetorically.

"I've seen you do it all the time with Ryan."

Marissa paused and then processed his words. He had a point there.

"And come on, I can't be any more harmless than Ryan can I?"

Marissa brought her head down an inch and looked into Seth's eyes.

"You can. You are. But I think leaving with you will piss my mom off just as much as leaving with Ryan."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. She hates all you Cohen's right now."

"Oh, right," Seth said as his head dropped to the ground.

"But I kind of likem."

Seth's head lifted slightly.

"So you consider Atwood to be a true Cohen heh?"

"I was talking about you."

Marissa turned to her side to intentionally bump into Seth and then pushed on his shoulder. Seth chocked on a bit of his salvia and his hand started to tense up.

"Oh, right," Seth said nervously.

"Well your parents aren't so bad either. You've got a good family Seth. God, I wish mine was half as loving and functional as yours are."

As Marissa changed the emotion of her words Seth eased up, and once again pulled on her arm, prompting Marissa to move forward and away from the hired help that passed behind her.

"Where are we going to go anyway," Marissa asked.

"Anywhere but here my love. Anywhere but here."

Marissa smiled and laughed as she allowed Seth to pull her in the direction of his choosing. He smiled back and then paused for a second, not knowing where to go. A light bulb hit and he headed for the back entrance.

Keeping a hold on her hand they made their way through the back end stragglers at the charity party. Marissa's head peered around, noticing a few people glancing in their direction. She turned away and looked down at her and Seth's interlocked hands and smiled.

As they made there way through the back door, his hand had released and Marissa was running just to keep up with him . Marissa's head turned back to make sure there was no sign of Julie taken notice of her leaving the event. She was assured when she saw her mother holding up her champagne glass high and flirting with Blitterman.

When her head came back to Seth she realized he was far ahead of her.

"Hey. Slow down Seth.," she quipped.

"It's not my fault you can't keep up."

Marissa finally almost caught up with Seth. She straggled just behind him.

"Don't you want to walk with me," Marissa asked.

Seth stopped in his tracks leading Marissa to trip a half step. His head, without any force, turned to Marissa who was only inches away from him. Both paused and stared into each other's eyes before coming back to reality.

"Walkings cool," Seth said in a hesitant tone.

"Cool."

"Just don't think I'm going to hold hands with you or anything."

"Oh, ok," Marissa said, obviously hiding her disappointment. "Why would I think that anyway?"

She had good reason to think that actually. Over this night and other nights he had taken her hand in his, often spontaneous and out of nowhere. Come to think of it, Marissa had done the same from time to time. But Seth wouldn't allow himself to question why.

Seth said nothing and moved himself around making sure he was safely at a distance but beside her.

Seth had now realized the burden that came with holding her hand. It made him question his emotions, and more importantly, what was happening between them. He was beginning to enjoy their touch a little too much. So, Seth in turn took the safe route and opted to not go for her hand.

"It's so perfect out. But I still have no clue where we are going. We're near a bunch of dumpsters and smoke stakes," Marissa said, as she questioned where this could lead them.

Just then Seth caught a brick pathway off to the side.

"We'll follow the red brick road," Seth said with a hint of irony as he motioned his head towards the trail.

"Not too sure where it goes." "ok," Marissa said with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

At this point, she was pretty much game for anything that got her further away from her mother.

**To be continued….**

Where will this red brick road take them? Will it lead to romance, a kiss, the coke sniffing _Wizard_ of Newport? And will Seth impregnate Marissa with an alien love child? Stay tuned to find out.


	9. Love Explosion ' Part b

**Summary:** Marissa does her best to hold up her role as Julie's daughter at a Newport Charity Event. Before she cracks under the pressure Seth swoops in for the rescue. A telling, romantic, night ensues.

**Story Notes:** This is the second part of the three-part act. I had section b, plus a good amount of section c typed up and I saved over it! This is based on rewrites from what remained in my head. But it seems to be better than what I had before so I can't complain. -- Anyway this continues right where the first part left off. They are following along the red brick road.

Story title comes from the song "Love Explosion" by Weezer. You can Google for the lyrics if you want to.

**Rating:** Ok, so I bet you're wondering why I rated this T and yet have had little in the series to warrant the rating. Well it's because of an upcoming act. And no, it doesn't involve Seth/Marissa having hot sex. Sorry guys.

**Feedback Notes:** Thanks to my faithful reviewers. You know who you are. And a extra special thanks to the occasional reviewers who are taken what little free time they have to read and review this series.

-------

As their journey through the red brick road continued they had stopped upon a charming little children's park where a few swings and, across the way, a vendor selling Italian ice stood. Seth took a feel of Marissa's hand, tracing her fingers through his and then attentively pulled away.

"Do you want some," Seth asked.

"Want what?" "Oh the tasty Italian ice. Yeah sure. Make mine a lemon and I'll meet you by those swings. We can sit there or something."

Seth nodded and then turned away from Marissa as he headed towards the man selling the goods.

Marissa moseyed over to the swings and turned her head back to get a glance of Seth grabbing the ice treats. She paused and fixed on his causal and standard motions. She thought in her head how this evening was turning out to be better than she had ever imagined. She was delighted and it showed in her smile and carefree spirit. She brought her hand over the chains of the swing and started to stroke them. She sighed, realizing Seth would be a few moments and then sat herself down in the seat of the swing. She stared out into the vast settings before her and then lowered her head.

Just then Seth returned, his hand reaching out to her with the lemon ice in hand.

"Hey. Here."

Marissa slowly lifted her head and casually took the cup from his hand.

"Thanks," Marissa replied.

"It's no problem." "Best way to kill some time," Seth said as he noticed her aloof facial expressions.

Seth took a moment and traced his fingers on his swing.

"So what do you think of the night so far," Seth asked as he shifted and took his place in the swing beside her.

Marissa lifted her head from the ground and responded.

"Oh, can't complain. This is far better then being with my mother's crowd. I like being around you Seth. You seen to brighten up all my days lately."

"Same here. Strange hey?"

"I guess."

"Yeah, I mean it's not as strange, as say, when I first heard they cast Huge Jackman as Wolverine."

Marissa smiled respectfully because did not know what to say. She was left clueless.

"Well, it's not as strange as say…."

"What," Seth asked in a questioning manor.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Ok," Seth said in a timid tone.

It was clear Marissa was going to say something that would change the dynamic of the evening, but Seth let it go.

"I'll tell you what's strange. The feeling I'm getting just from being three feet away from you," Seth said.

Seth stopped himself short from saying any more words when he realized what he had implied. He froze and nervously turned away from Marissa. Marissa too was shocked; she almost dropped her Italian ice. She tried her hardest to assume his words were platonic and went back to eat her dessert.

Seth paced his feet and decided to let it slide as Marissa had let it and then brought his face back up.

"So where do we go from here," Marissa asked.

Seth brought his face up further and tried to cover his wayward and glazed eyes with a few squints.

"Well, just keep walking I guess. The path continues ahead."

"Ok," Marissa said as she coked an eye.

She looked out and saw that what lied before them was nothing more than a few short-stacked buildings.

"You know it looks like a bunch of office buildings and I don't remember them on my tour of Calebville."

Seth released a light laugh and then smiled. The tension between them was being eased.

"Yeah, he didn't own them. They used be some old department store. Now there just a bunch of offices where everyone who was trying to escape the Nichol name went."

"Oh, well maybe you could have an office there someday. You know open a comic book firm or something. That is if you decided to stick around Newport."

"Right, then I can waste away granddaddies millions on vintage rock&roll records and getting high."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah well, we'll see."

"The future's still bright and wide-open."

"That's very wise of you to say Marissa but you are not the grandson of Caleb Nichol."

"Yeah but I am the daughter of Julie Cooper and I'm not a bitch am I?"

Knowing full well who played the bitch in their inner circle, Seth responded.

"No," he said with a laugh.

"So anyway, when's this Comi-con thing of yours?"

Seth was surprised she was taking interest.

"Soon, very soon. But with Ryan and that kid of his and the way Zack has been flaking out lately. It may just be me and Captain Oats."

"I could come. Shear Bear too of course," Marissa nonchalantly replied.

Seth chocked on the chunk of ice that was trying to go down his throat and started to cough.

"Are you ok," Marissa asked.

"You going to a comic convention with me?"

Clearly Seth was shocked she had even suggested coming along.

"Well, I mean, yeah. It could be our first stop on the pancake tour of America. We could hit some diners. And while your oggeling over woman in Electra costumes I could hit some spas."

Seth's tone changed.

"No, hold on here. I'd so be eying the sexy lady in the wonder woman costume. And that chick, excuse me, woman, being Lynda Carter. She's downing the original costume for one night and one night only!."

Seth was a little too excited when he said this and Marissa took notice. She started to wonder about his sanity and gave him a weird look.

"Anyway, my dad would never agree to the two of us going alone."

"Ohh, your dad doesn't hate me does he," Marissa asked concerned.

"He loves ya, really. But me, a girl, a road trip."

"Hey, it's not like we're dating or something."

Seth tensed up and tried to muster words to reply with.

"Right," Seth said in a cautious tone. "I don't know."

Marissa sensed he wanted to let the subject go and proceed to go back to her tasty treat. Just a moment later she peered over Seth's cup and noticed his was almost full.

"You barely touched yours."

Seth peaked in and noticed his cup was indeed full.

"Not enough sugar," he said trying to cover up he was actually too distracted and this kept him from tasting regularly.

"I'll eat if you don't want it."

For some reason Seth found this incredibly sexy that she was willing to partake in his bodily fluids, the ones that rested on his spoon and the top of the ice where he had taken a few chunks. Seth handed her his cup.

Marissa's hand traced over Seth's and he quietly moaned. Thinking she had heard something her head perked up, but she quickly came to the conclusion she was hearing things and took the cup away from Seth's hand.

"So you want to keep walking," Seth asked.

"And what, head for the hills," Marissa sardonically asked.

"Check out my future office space."

"Ok," Marissa replied in a reluctant tone. "Sounds romantic."

She was most certainly being sarcastic. Seth kind of liked that she was picking up some of his classic Seth Cohen wit. But deep inside he knew the truth and it comforted him. She would never be as funny or as witty as him.

Seth lifted himself off his seat and then held on the right chain of the swing waiting for Marissa to spring up from her seat and follow him along the pathway.

Although uncertain of how much they could get from visiting a office park, she smiled, politely, and then lifted herself from the swing. Seth smiled back and started to walk backwards as she inched in closer to his body. He then turned around, bringing his hands together and started for the brick-way. Marissa took Seth's spoon from the cup he had given her and she started away on the remainder of his Italian ice. She focused on its sweetness, while trying to make sure she was walking side by side with Seth. As the night was just beginning, the two followed along the path.

**To Be Continued …**


	10. Love Explosion ' Part c

**Summary:** Marissa does her best to hold up her role as Julie's daughter at a Newport Charity Event. Before she cracks under the pressure Seth swoops in for the rescue. A telling, romantic, night ensues.

**Story Notes:** This is the third part of the three-part act. -- Anyway this continues right where the second part left off. They have left the park and our heading down the brick road again, and it's leading them to an office park. Don't fret or let the office park scare you. This may be the most romantic portion yet. Aw, hell. It is the most romantic I've written thus far.

Story title comes from the song "Love Explosion" by Weezer. You can Google for the lyrics if you want to. -- I also make mention and or quote from two Ray LaMontange songs. "Shelter" and "Hold You In My Arms". I really recommend them and would advise seeking them out.

**Rating:** Ok, so I bet you're wondering why I rated this T and yet have had little in the series to warrant the rating. Well it's because of an upcoming act. And no, it doesn't involve Seth/Marissa having hot sex. Sorry guys.

**Feedback Notes:** You're all so sweet. I love the most recent reviews, especially the ones that went into detail about my style. I have a side note. I am not a paid beta reader. This is a general statement and a warning for the future. I do go through most everyone's profile when they post a review. If I see a story of yours I might like to read I will. As a wife and person who has other things to tend to I don't have time to read everyone's fic, especially when it doesn't even connect with my interests. So don't expect that went you put out word of your other stories that I will read them or beta them. I'm just being upfront so I don't let you down.

-------

The air wasn't at all harsh. As it hit both their faces it soothed them. Marissa shifted her eyes towards Seth as they walked down the short remainder of the brick pathway. Every so often Seth would look out to his surroundings beside him or even look up to the night's sky. As his face wandered Marissa would move to catch a glance. It was the same for him as well. When she would wander to catch a glimpse of stars or the unfamiliar surroundings around her, Seth would nonchalantly move his head in her direction and fix his eyes of the beauty of her face.

It was becoming less hard and more natural for both of them to be themselves and out pour their visible emotions. If Seth's hand was to drift towards Marissa's he wasn't going to retreat it away putting it back into his pocket. He was just going to let the motions flow and hope for one of two best scenarios. One, that she would casually brush it off and take it in stride as though it was random, but normal behavior. Second, that she would smile, not out of politeness, but, out of pure joy and then clench his hand harder as to give a sign that she needed his touch. He was willing to except either of these options.

And even if she gave a bitter retreat of her hand as his came in for the touch he was willing to sweep it off and try again. That's just the kind of confidence he was building as the night wore on. His mind paused and he thought to himself, 'I would wait till kingdom come just for her to crave my hand being interlocked with hers'.

He didn't have to wait that long. Marissa peered down at her empty cup and threw it over to her side as she passed a garbage can. The moment after she tossed the trash, and Seth took slight notice by mere sound, she nonchalantly brought her hand over to Seth's. Her fingers touched the tips of his. She, without once looking in Seth's direction, fumbled to interlock her fingers. Seth felt her warm fingers trace against his knowing she longed to be interlocked. His mind raced as she lightly mishandled his hand. His heart almost felt as though it came to a stop. At the moment he presumed it did he loosened his hand and allowed her fingers to meet with his.

It was not until that moment that Marissa reallocated her head. Her eyes fixed on Seth's face and then moved down to see the two hands firmly intact, together. Just as her head moved away, and back to the settings before her, Seth brought his head down and caught a glance of their hands interlocked. He never smiled. He never sighed. He left the moment as it was. He didn't want to disturb the peaceful and content mature of what was happening. Neither did Marissa and this is why she remained silent. But inside them both was a resounding joy.

The contentment and silence continued on for a few more minutes until they had come to the end of the trail and saw the office park in their front view. In the center was a large concrete square. It was bleak, ambiguous, and lacking personality. It was on all accounts a piece of depressing art. It lacked function and purpose. They wondered why it was even there.

But it was void of people and distractions. It could be argued, for that reason alone, it was the perfect place for them.

Seth walked ahead of Marissa and stepped onto the gray mass. Marissa followed in toe and wondered what could come of this. Seth showcased a half smile and moved back further. His hand stretched out waiting for her to take hold and allow him to drag her in whichever direction he desired.

She ignored his hand and looked around taking in the various buildings and occasional lit office window. Seth accepted defeat and brought his hand to his side. When Marissa took notice that she had rejected his hand she came around him and put her arms around his neck lifting herself up.

"Give me a piggyback ride," Marissa asked.

"Face the truth. I would crack under the weight."

"But you're a strong, burly, man."

Seth shrugged and sighed.

"Strong willed maybe."

"I'll give you a piggy back ride then."

"Ok," Seth said in perplexed tone.

"Seriously. Jump on my back."

Marissa readied herself for Seth to strap himself to her back, but he hesitated.

"That's what I thought," Marissa said slightly disappointed.

"I'm protecting you. You're so fragile…. And lovely."

"And you wouldn't want to break my loveliness?"

"I could never break that," Seth replied.

Marissa smiled and released her hands that entrapped Seth's neck. Although he could now properly breath again, he missed her body so close to his.

"So if I make this my permanent space, you have to promise me something."

"What's that," Marissa asked.

"You will stay in Newport too. Together we can make this our home and be each other's sounding boards."

"Hmm, ok," Marissa said as though she was unsure she could ever hold such a promise or even that he was being serious.

"Wait, I'm such an idiot. I should never ask you to make a promise like that. I mean, you'll probably be sun-bathing in the French Riviera or working your multimillion dollar modeling contract by then."

"You still think you have me pegged don't you Seth? I'm full of surprises. You'll see."

Seth smiled knowing she was telling the truth.

The dimmed lights followed around the defined square. It was the one highlight this area provided. It added an eloquent glow that softened the mood and added a light complexity to the surroundings.

Marissa eyes traveled towards Seth and noticed his eyes were fixed on the random, glowing, office windows.

"What are you doing," Marissa asked as she paused and then cocked her eyebrows.

"Just counting the lit windows. You know, I wonder what there up too, ya know? Working, sleeping with their secretary. Or are they escaping Newport by hanging out in the pleasant confines of their office?"

"Pleasant confines?"

"Well it sure the hell beats a day at Harbor, or a night at one of those newpsie functions. And hell it's probably better than what they have for them at home."

"Oh my, Seth, did you just say newpsie?"

"I think I did. God am I becoming one of them? One of those who claim to not be one with the Newport socialites, but yet is in almost every way but blatant ego."

"Well you thought for a good quarter of your life that you were better than me. I'd say ego is fully intact, which, can only mean one thing. You _are _a newpsie."

Seth gave a repulsed look.

"God, Marissa don't even."

"I'm only kidding. You're one of a kind Seth. No one in Newport is quite like you. That's just the way I like you. That's why I like you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

Both of them smiled back to each other and then went back to normality. Seth walked around in a formation of a few steps here and a few steps there. His hands swayed and he thought to himself how he could advance the evening. Marissa stood in her standard position wondering what should happen next.

Before either of them could come up with something to occupy their time with a short burst of air came up from the ground and traveled up and under Marissa's dress.

"Must be a air vent," Marissa said in a questioning manner.

"What," Seth said unsure of what she was talking about.

"Oh my God, did you not just feel…. That!"

Just then trickles and splashes of water hit against Marissa's bare ankle. Seth too felt a little wetness and peered his eyes down to see what was happening. Before his eyes could fully meet with the ground a substantial gust of water came up and over them. It was like an unexplained phenomenon of Newport. Here, these great geysers had burst forth from the grounds of a boring and quite dull office park. It was unpredicted that this mass of a concrete square could offer any surprises. But indeed it did.

She shrieked prompting Seth to look out to a wet Marissa. He maneuvered through the showers springing from the ground and came to her rescue. She attempted to shield herself, by finding a spot where she could stand still between two water holes. Seth came from behind her and lifted his jacket over her head.

"It's not raining."

"I was just trying to protect," Seth responded.

And so he was and she knew his intentions were always good, so she smiled, and then stood out the strange water showers with him.

The position of where the water came up from the ground was exactly where Seth was standing. He had no choice as he wanted to keep Marissa as dry as possible. So he, in turn, became the wet rat. But Marissa wasn't exactly dry. She got splashed just enough to have her sequenced dress drip and cling to her body. Seth eyes peered to his side and made his way down. He first noticed the wet strands of hair that fell off her face. He thought for a second that he should, perhaps, move them out of the way, but instead stood still. Then his eyes came down to the upper part of her chest. The exposed area of skin had droplets of water that were trickling down into the crevices of her cleavage. Seth followed intensely each drop of water as it traveled down. Then his eyes moved to the seeping upper part of her dress, the part that covered the area best revealed to a select few. He stopped, fixing on the bare skin that was coming through the wet fabric. Realizing he was becoming too turned on he quickly turned away.

Looking out they had now seen the water had subsided. There seemed to be a calm after the storm. But how long would it last? They didn't really know because they didn't expect it to happen again. They took comfort in the false security.

Not a single word was uttered other than "I think the water has stopped". Seth brought down his jacket and started to slip away. But before he could fully release himself Marissa moved in. Her whole body slid in closer to Seth. She eased in inch-by-inch and then slowly laid down her head on his upper body. As she came to him, Seth had no choice but to follow along. He moved back in and put his arm around Marissa's shoulder.

There her head rested for what felt like hours. Seth eased his face down and took in the view of her head on his upper chest. He sighed in his mind. He watched her as though she was a baby sleeping. He never spoke. He never shuttered a movement. He looked on contently as little flashes of his future flashed through his mind. He began to wonder what it would be like to have a woman like Marissa by his side in the coming years. And of course on the day he came to the inevitable truth, he was never leaving Newport.

His eyes slowly moved, but it was hardly noticeable unless one was purposely looking. In between his flashes he did wonder what all of this really meant and just how far he should allow this evening to progress. Sure he was confident and maybe even proud of himself for being able to have the strength to embrace everything that happened thus far, but he knew they would still have to return back to the real world, a world that included ex's and best friends.

It only flickered in and out compared to his other thoughts. The contentment Marissa was giving him was front and center. This is why his head gradually moved towards Marissa's, and, why he found his lips gently pressing against her forehead.

Just as she felt the tingle of his lips pressing against the soft skin her head inched in a half inch closer. She then closed her eyes to keep herself focused on the tranquility of the moment.

Lighting could of came down and struck them both. But looking in, it was clear it would take something greater than lighting to break these two apart. God was in their favor anyway and no lighting struck down.

For another minute or so they stayed still and silent. But the minute passed and Marissa opened her mouth. Seth lifted up off her forehead slightly and shifted his eyes to face her as she spoke.

"I sense a full moon," Marissa said.

Seth paused as he looked at her intently. He eyes then moved to the sky looking for assurance that this evening was because of another force.

"It's a half moon," Seth replied a little taken aback.

Just before Marissa could reply to the oddity of there being no full moon to explain this evening she once again felt the burst of air come up from the ground. But her reaction skills were slow to the take and the water was already bursting up from the ground again before she could make a run for it.

As a quick reaction they each separated and brought their arms over their heads.

"I guess this is not an on the hour kind of thing," Seth said.

Marissa laughed. Seth couldn't help but shed a few laughs himself. He looked over at Marissa who had dropped her hands and who was suddenly embracing the water showers. He watched on, not moving and unintentionally letting the water fall over him. She caught his wayward eyes and then smiled. Seth smiled back.

Just after they met each other with gleaming facial expressions, Marissa started to run through the upward showers.

Seth had looked down as he felt a spring of water coming right up his left pant leg. This took him out of his trance and he quickly moved away. Just then his eyes came up and noticed Marissa was far ahead of him. She was so beautiful and carefree and it made his heart race.

"Seth, come on, over here," Marissa called out. "We might as well embrace the rain," she added in just before spinning.

As the water continued to rise Seth strolled over to Marissa.

"Got any suggestions?"

"Hun," Seth asked not sure what to say.

"To peak this moment."

His eyes elevated to the sky and he fixed on the bright stars and glowing moonlight. Not thinking of anything better to do short of stripping naked and running through the water he offered up a dance.

"We could dance under the stars," Seth replied as his eyes wandered back down.

"I'd like that."

Seth's head moved in her direction and his eyes fixed on her face as she started to walk over to meet him. As she came in closer she grabbed his tie, which some how managed to stay mostly dry, and wiped away the water that was dripping down his face.

"There," Marissa said in a hushed tone.

Seth smiled, but didn't move. Marissa took his motionless moment and used it to take lead. She took a hold of both hands and interlocked them with hers. She then brought her head down and rested it on his shoulder. Seth never smiled or said a word. He simply allowed the motions to carry out in a natural manner.

"I wish we had some music," Marissa said.

"I just make up songs in my head. It occupies my time and keeps me grounded."

"Me too," Marissa said with a smile.

Seth cocked a eyebrow as he was a little surprised there was another common ground between them, even if it was so irrelevant. He then smiled.

It was presumed the rushing waters had been halted. It was around this time, in the last hour, that they had just arrived on the grounds. And the water never came till later that evening.

They each took the water's calm and relished in it. But more prominently, they devoted their attentions to each other. Seth followed with Marissa in a patterned formation that could be passed off as a dance. For minutes the music played in their heads. They desperately tried to make up some defining song. But instead they just pulled something out from their recent catalog.

Marissa's mind wandered to a light little melody. It was the song "Shelter" by Ray LaMontange.

Seth's mind was focused on the mix tape Marissa had made him. It just happened to have a few tracks by Ray LaMontange. But he fixed his thoughts on the song "Hold You in My Arms". The song's tender melody carried him through the dance. The words etched on his heart.

_**When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears **_

_**It was easy to see that you'd been crying**_

_**Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns **_

_**But who really profits from the dying**_

Between mind created melodies and words they looked down and up, respectively, into each other's eyes, sometimes getting lost for minutes at a time. Seth once again pondered on the lyrics.

_**Don't let your eyes refuse to see**_

_**Don't let your ears refuse to hear**_

_**Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness**_

Seth closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift away.

_**I could hold you in my arms **_

_**I could hold on forever **_

_**And I could hold you in my arms**_

_**I could hold forever **_

Marissa broke free from the spell she was under and started to smile and playfully laugh. This broke Seth's concentration, but he didn't mind. Marissa released slightly allowing Seth to pull her out and back in again.

It felt like a lifetime between the moment where she released and returned into his body. She felt as though she was moving in milliseconds. As her body came another inch closer to Seth she saw his eyes shine and noticed his face was plastered with a half grin. A part of her wanted to cut the spin short and run her body up close to him bringing herself face to face, their foreheads only inches away or just barely touching.

And then. And then. And then she would go in for a. With each attempted thought of kissing Seth she stopped herself short from actually envisioning it in her mind. She could touch him intimately. She could take hold of this dance. She could stare longingly into his eyes. But could she kiss him? Lord knows she wanted too. But the impact of a kiss, she truly believed, would far out weigh the impact of everything else that happened tonight. She also knew they still had friends and ex's to return to who might not react so kindly to the fact that her and Seth had shared such a sacred and intimate embrace.

But then again, who was she kidding? Just the electric shock of his hand grazing against hers made her more alive then she had ever felt before. That was possibly more intimate than if she had danced naked right in front of him.

She was drawing in closer and the spin was coming to a close. Her heart nervously raced and Seth sensed the anticipation. His gleaming eyes fixed on her on coming face.

Just as she settled her feet his hand came up and traced the wet strands of hair that fell from her face. This time he brushed them aside and then looked deeply into her eyes. Her body made its last motions and then she stood fixed and still as his fingers grazed under her eyes and wiped away the water that still remained. She shuttered and then gave a half smile.

Seth took in her smile and presumed it to be a sign that he should move in further. His balls, metaphorically speaking, were fully intact. He barely hesitated as his face came in closer and his lips slowly moved towards hers. But just before they could meet and press against each other's she jilted and whispered out a word.

"Ryan," she hushed.

Seth couldn't make heads or tales of her words and moved in other quarter of an inch. She froze and then spoke the name of her ex again, this time louder.

"Ryan"

This startled Seth and shook him out of his daze and intended course. He eyes sulked and they began to glaze over with a light watering. He sighed as he saw Marissa's face change right before him. She started to look as though the cat she never knew she had, had just died. She quickly pulled away and stared down to the ground.

Seth was left speechless as he watched her stand still and at a distance from her. To him, it felt like a indestructible wall was just put up between them. But he tried to call out to her anyway,

"What have I done?"

"I really should get back to my mother's party."

"Looking like that," Seth replied.

He wasn't trying to be rude. But he knew if this was under other circumstances she wouldn't even dream of showing up at a Newport event looking as disheveled and distressed as she did.

"Well, I'm a wet rat. I really should go back and change."

And with her last words the night had ended. Without even giving Seth a quick glance she turned herself around and ran back to the brick pathway.

Seth looked out and stood there still and silent. The only thoughts coming in his head, 'what have I done?' and 'what just happened here?'. Seth sighed and then brought his head half down. His eyes peered out to the trail, as slowly, she vanished from his site.


	11. Moody Monday

**Summary:** It's a moody Monday morning for Seth who is reeling from his feelings for Marissa and the outcome of their romantic evening at the office park.

**Story Notes:** This act is only two days after the last. It also includes Sandy and Ryan. This act is for some much needed comedy and also to showcase the changing dynamics between Seth and Ryan. Enjoy! -- You are being made aware that it's going to be a while before my next update. I've been fretting away on the next few acts as they are some of the more weightier and crucial acts to this series before I move forward. Please bare with me.

Story title comes from something, but I honestly can't remember what it is. I'm pretty sure it's from a Elizabeth Barrett Browning sonnet or poem. But I searched through my copy of Sonnets from the Portuguese and couldn't find the reference.

**Rating:** This is the whole reason why I rated the series a T. Some chat of masturbation and related sex talk.

**Feedback Notes:** The reviews has dwindled. I do miss them so. Please feedback as often as you can. I love to hear whatever you have to say.

-----

It was a dark night or two for Seth Cohen. After coming off what could have been one of the greatest moments of his post Summer life he became ill. His stomach turned into knots, his mind raced with fear. No, he never chucked up his dinner or had an extended vacation in the bathroom, but he wasn't himself. He wanted to be happy. Maybe even filled with joy. And for short spurts here and there he was. That was until he remembered a person by the name of Ryan. Wife beater wearing best friend -- oh who was he kidding -- brother, who knew how to lay the Chino smack down. It's not to say Seth believed Ryan would resort to manly violence if he ever knew the truth. But he still feared the outcome of Ryan discovering he was falling for Marissa, and yes, falling hard.

It had taken all of his own strength to finally muster the courage to kiss Marissa that night they got caught in the sprinklers. He had singled handedly played Marissa's hero, her knight in shinning armor. Ok, make that flawed night in shinning armor, Seth thought to himself. But he did rescue her from Julie's party.

Of course it didn't help, that at the moment where romance would have turned to epic love story, Marissa became tentative and muttered something about Ryan. Seth wanted to believe she was just concerned for his feelings. Maybe even Summer's too. But he feared the worst that she was still in love with him, that she wanted him back, or perhaps, just wanted to mack with him in the pool house. All of these thoughts circled through Seth's head. But Ryan's reaction was at the top of it all.

To say the least, Seth was frustrated. He couldn't be open with his feelings. He was sure to be tripping around Ryan. And he was left restless in the night with romantic fantasies that he knew would likely never come true.

He lied awake in bed torn about facing the new day. This was going to be one hectic morning. But he knew he could only hide under his bed sheets for so long. He exited out of bed and proceeded with his morning clean up.

Seth entered into the kitchen where he saw Ryan perched on a stool drinking coffee. Seth's hair was disheveled, a bit more than usual and he looked like he had operated on four hours of sleep.

For Seth, there were a few things that could always ease his mornings. A copy of the arts and entertainment section, a good brew of coffee and of course some fresh bagels. Maybe Seth was going blind because all three of those items seemed out of his view.

He frantically went about the kitchen. Ryan peered his head out from the papers he was reading and put down his coffee.

"God, can't a guy just get his morning rituals. Come on. I don't ask for much people," Seth was shouting as he trampled through the kitchen.

"Chill Man"

"Chill, oh I'll be chilling when I get my paper and coffee. And a damm bagel!"

Seth started to pace and spew out some random words. His eyes peered everywhere and his hands moved frantically about. Ryan paused, said nothing, and then slipped him the morning's copy of the Arts and Entertainment section. It rested just beside the rest of the paper, positioned right by Ryan.

Then Seth frantically went around looking for a half-decent bagel. Ryan turned to his side, brought down the paper from his face, and slid over the basket containing the bagels. It lay to his left side. Ryan remained silent and then returned to his paper.

Seth nodded, casually, never saying a single word to Ryan and then positioned himself back against the kitchen island trying to act as though things were cool. But they weren't. He still needed his coffee.

Ryan sensed his need for caffeine. He dropped the paper and went over to the coffee machine, which oddly enough, remained in the same place it had for the last ten years, and poured him a cup.

"Are you ok man," Ryan asked as he was obviously concerned by his behavior.

"Fine. Never better. Why ya asking Ryan?"

If one didn't know better they'd be thinking Seth was hyperventilating.

Ryan cocked his brows and turned back into his paper.

"So how did Julie's thing go?"

"What thing? There was a thing?"

"Seth?"

"I told you Ryan. I couldn't make it."

Ryan looked back confused.

"You sure? Because Kirsten told me that Comic-Con meeting was canceled and you went over to keep Marissa company."

"Ha, yeah that crazy mom of ours. Must have been knocking back a few of the drinkie drinkies," Seth said as he motioned a person drinking with his hands.

"Hey man, I know you're hanging with Marissa. It's common knowledge. It's cool," Ryan said and then paused as he again cocked a brow. "It's weird, but it's cool."

"Cool," Seth replied back as he tried to hide his nervousness.

He wasn't doing a very good job. He started to shake slightly and nervously twitched. Just then Sandy appeared from the corner and noticed his son's weird behavior.

"What's up with him," Sandy asked Ryan.

Sandy picked up a bagel and waited on his reply.

"I don't know. He's been like that all morning. I think he had way to much caffeine or drugs, or no, definitely caffeine."

"No, no. I don't think that's it. I know my son Ryan. He's either in love..."

Seth stopped in his tracks. His eyes bugged and his hand nervously ran through his hair. He then scoffed as though he was trying to dispel Sandy's comments.

"With who? The only girl he's around is Marissa," Ryan said.

"... Or he's sexual frustrated," Sandy said in a teasing tone.

Seth quickly covered his ears and started making noises.

"Oh dad, God. Do you have to talk about sex in front of Ryan too."

Both Ryan and Sandy stared at him as he continued to go on. When he felt it was safe Seth removed his hands and then took a large gulp from his coffee.

"Hmm. No. I've seen it. The hand cream bottle on his bed side-table. It's almost empty," Ryan said with a casual tone.

"Wow, hey, can't a guy just want soft, supple, hands," Seth replied back.

Ryan looked at him confused.

"Not unless your..."

"Metrosexual, hmm. Ryan admit it. We all have a little bit of metro in us," Seth chinned in. "And seriously, feel my hands!"

He dropped the upside of his hands down in front of Sandy, as he nervously stared in his father's eyes. Sandy decided to take the bait.

"They're soft. They're supple," Sandy said surprised as he briefly touched them

"There. Thank you," Seth replied back relieved his father believed him.

It wasn't as though he didn't dream of Marissa at night. And he couldn't say he never thought of her naked while he was in the shower. In fact that just happened this morning. They were these little random flashes. Whether it was her in her casuals, a short, slinky, dress, or nothing at all, the visions flashed in his head. But he was far too nervous and warn down to add the weight of having satisfied himself after having said thoughts. He would have been brought down with even more guilt than he had already. This boy wasn't getting any action from his overtly friendly right hand. To say he was sexually frustrated, well, it sugar coated his problem.

Sandy grabbed his briefcase and prepared to head out into the real world.

"Hey, son. No hanging at Marissa's place today," Sandy said as he thought back to Seth's weird morning behavior. "I feel it's my parental duty to limit the amount of time you spend around Julie Cooper. Plus we're having a family dinner tonight and you will be there. And that means you too Ryan."

"Theresa has the day off of work. She's got the kid all day. So, I'll be there."

Sandy came over to Seth and put his arm around him in a fatherly manor.

"Stay off the caffeine, and stay away from the Julie Cooper, will ya? It's wearing on your nerves."

Seth sighed and then nodded as though he agreed with is father. But the truth was Julie Cooper was a walk in the park compared to what he was dealing with. He didn't have it in himself to tell him he was really reeling from his emotions and feelings connected to Julie Cooper's daughter, Marissa. Well, the truth was, he didn't have it in him to say it in front of Ryan. He feared his reaction, and in a way he resented his brother because Marissa uttered his name. It was not a feeling he wanted to have.

Seth continued to pace the kitchen and talk to himself. Ryan took his last sip of coffee and turned to see Seth's continued behavior. He dropped his cup and then came up from his seat as though he was ready to leave.

Ryan tilted his eyes lids, coked his brow and then quietly, and slowly, walked away.


	12. The Other Way

**Summary:** It's been a few days since that fateful night of Julie's charity party and Seth and Marissa haven't even crossed each other path. But when Marissa accepts Seth's invitation to hang and play video games the dynamics between them change even more.

**Story Notes:** This takes place a few days after the last act. Despite what you may get from the summary Seth and Marissa do not interact together in this act. When you read you'll understand. This act also includes an appearance from Summer.

Story title taken from the song "Lonely and Free" by Joe Beleznay. Check his official web site for lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own me any O.C.

**Feedback Notes:** Thanks for your reviews. We are hitting the mother load here now. I'd really appreciate your comments. Let me know how I'm doing. These are some of the more crucial acts and I don't want to screw them up.

**-----**

It had been days since Marissa and Seth had even crossed each other's path. The only time Seth went out of the house was to run favors for his mother or to take a therapeutic trip to the comic store. The last he was there he stared endlessly at a poster for Comic-Con.

It had been his mission since he gave up on, or rather was fired, from the Comic Book firm that was publishing "Atomic County", to make the big trip this year. He had longed for Ryan to come along. He even wanted Zach to come along. But they were both living distinctively different lives right now. It was clear that if he were to go he'd be going alone. Sure Marissa had offered, but he kind of took that as null and void since she bolted from their almost kiss.

Now he sat endlessly in his black swivel chair. His eyes were glued to the screen of his computer, which surprisingly wasn't on the registration page for Comic-Con. It was the registration page for a short, two-week, drawing workshop tailored for comic book illustrators. Every year a distant, but still neighboring, university held a number of summer workshops. The last group of classes was just a short time before Seth's senior year was to begin.

He hadn't entertained signing-up. He never had. But when his world started to change and the dynamic between him and Marissa was too much to handle he suddenly gave it a thought.

**-- - --- -- ---- --- -----**

Marissa was a little shocked when she received a call from Seth yesterday. He had said that he just wanted to hang at Ryan's pool house and play video games. 'What adventure that would have been' she sarcastically thought to herself.

She stood in the pool house cautiously and impatient. Marissa looked out through the open and clear glass windows and doors and focused her thoughts on the empty pool. Its waters calmed her.

But the seconds were growing to minutes and she was seriously beginning to wonder if Seth was even going to show himself. She was far too nervous and down right scared to go and track him down herself. She didn't want to seem too eager or desperate. So there she foolishly stood and remained.

**-- - --- -- ---- --- -----**

Seth's fingers nervously fumbled over his mouse and his body started to tremble. He paced in his chair desperately wanting a clear-cut answer to pop into his head.

Would he be a man for running off to this workshop where they just happened to offer on-campus housing? Or would he be a man by facing Marissa and his feelings, maybe even finally confronting what happed that night on their moonlight walk?

He thought long and hard about the first option. Sure, on the surface it looked like the cowards way out. But when he reassessed he saw an opportunity, a chance to protect their fragile relationships and friendship's. He was convinced if he left and then came back all his romantic feelings for Marissa would placate. And Marissa would in turn return to her old self. She'd spend all her time with Summer, maybe even hang with Ryan more, and Seth, well he'd just be a footnote in her history. Once again he'd just be the sideline friend, the person she acknowledged but never really cared about.

The thought of it made him freeze and tense up. This wasn't what he really wanted, but he feared the other side even more.

**-- - --- -- ---- --- -----**

Marissa was getting frustrated and bored. But for Seth she was willing to hold out. She knew she couldn't run from him forever. She had to face him face-to-face. Whether it was through a few rounds of Tony Hawke's Pro Skater or having a heated discussion. She hopped it was the first. She hopped they could magically return to the friendship they first built on.

She decided to make use of her free time by plopping her ass on Ryan's couch and maybe attempting a few games of whatever was in the Play Station console. She defiantly could use a bit of practice. She had quite the handy cap when it came to video games.

But she never got that far. As her body came down on the couch she felt a semi-sharp object hit her ass. It was nothing more than an exposed part of a game pad. She sighed and then threw it to the ground. What had surrounded it were mountains of clothes and other random things. Comics, Twinkies, coffee cups, a half eaten bagel. Ryan hadn't been spending much time in his pool house lately, but it was clear Seth was.

She shuffled her way through the mess to find the other game pad. She tossed dirty socks. She threw sweaty shirts. And she didn't touch any underwear or boxers. She left them in position as she hoped they wouldn't come in contact with any exposed skin.

"God, this place is a mess. But…. I knew it! He does wear the red Spiderman underwear," Marissa said as she eyed a pair hanging half off the couch.

She continued to tidy up the couch as much as she could. She was at least trying to make it presentable, but for whom? Perhaps just herself as Seth had still not entered the pool house. She sighed, again. But her attentions shifted when she turned away and heard a thud. Marissa turned back and noticed that Seth's sketchbook had fallen off the edge of the couch.

The book laid there, on the floor, in a most revealing pose.

**-- - --- -- ---- --- -----**

He moved back and forth, his hands almost swaying. He was even muttering muffled words. He was torn and his thoughts went back and forth. To go or not to go, that was the question.

A part of him badly wanted to run to Marissa right now, to just hold her, kiss her and have her tell him everything was alright and that they _could _get through this together.

But Seth had many fears about rejection. He had it in his mind to just turn and run the other way, straight into the comforts of an art workshop.

Seth's eyes traveled over to the clock. He paused and then looked at his own watch. Something was gnawing at him. Something he was forgetting. But he was too self-absorbed in his own issues and questions to even remember that he should have been hanging with Marissa in the pool house right now.

**-- - --- -- ---- --- -----**

She couldn't believe it. There in front of her view were drawings of her and Seth. They were not as Summer had foolishly described them, just the two of them as a superhero team. There were sketches of the Ironist gazing at her from afar, the two of them locked in the hands and the eyes. And on the final pages were frames exploring how tortured Seth was over his feelings for Cosmo Girl. But it was glaringly obvious this wasn't a matter of creative adjustments. Seth was putting his thoughts and feelings into his work. After all, he was always most ego driven and personally obsessive with Atomic County over anything else. Not even Summer could come before his ways with the black ink.

She had shuttered to think he could be this expressive in his drawings. She was shocked he never came clean and worse yet played the part of dotting friend over the last number of weeks. But as she glanced over the frames and backtracked she noticed something. There was a gradual progression of their friendship and his feelings. This wasn't something that happened over night. But when it did hit, it was sudden, and without a manual. Seth was clearly confused and the only way to release his thoughts were on paper.

Her mind raced with emotion. She mentally paused on their most memorable moments, being there for each other after their respective break-ups, their classic home dates and Jenga matches, and some where along the way a romantic rendezvous in the sprinklers at the hidden away office park. And then it hit her; it was a romantic rendezvous whether either of them intended it that way or not.

Marissa was lost in the sketches and she was staring blankly in the settings before her. Her fingers traced the pages and then she was brought back to reality.

"Coop?"

Summer passed through the pool house doors and came over to Marissa. She paused.

Summer's voice pulled Marissa from her trance. She paused for a second and then shifted her head towards her.

"Summer, hey," Marissa said in a hushed tone.

Her thoughts were beginning to wander again. She was loosing herself in the prospect of what Seth was feeling for her and the processing of what it all meant to her.

Summer could tell, just by the look on her face, that she was battling with something so grand. When Summer looked down at the sketchpad it all became clear. Marissa was discovering the truth and opening a door.

Marissa was back to staring into the distance. There was nothing there to distract her, but she longed to find something to focus on.

"Talk to Cohen. Go to him Coop," Summer said with sincerity.

As Marissa processed Summer's words she was jilted out of her trance. She was surprised Summer would even go so far as to suggest they talk about what was in these frames and drawings. She was sure Summer knew exactly what they hinted at even if she had only viewed the book a few weeks back.

"You should of told me Summer," Marissa said trying to focus her energy on misplaced anger.

"One day you have to figure things out on your own." "Plus, it's not like you were all that honest about your friendship, how much time you were spending with Cohen."

"I didn't think it mattered, I didn't think…"

"He'd fall for you? Or perhaps you'd fall for him."

Marissa turned away quickly. She didn't want Summer to see any visible sign that she was telling the truth. Marissa wasn't really sure if she was, but the words impacted her non-the-less.

"Hmm." "But you know I'll be here for you. And God, don't think for one second this is about me. I could never be mad at you for falling for Cohen. It's an easy thing to do.," Summer said as she sincerely smiled.

Marissa's mind raced and her heart was beating fast and hard. She was almost cracking under the pressure that was being putting on her.

"So go to Cohen, talk with him and work this out. God, I could see it in you for a little while now. His friendship means the world to you. For that reason alone go to him."

Marissa turned to Summer and locked with her eyes. In a moment of panic she dropped the book of sketches in Summer's hands.

"If you see Seth can you give this to him."

And with that, Marissa turned away. Summer knew there was nothing more she could say. Marissa had made up her mind. She wouldn't or perhaps she just couldn't face this now.

**-- - --- -- ---- --- -----**

A click of the mouse was heard. Seth hurried his fingers to the sleep button on his Mac and the screen went black before anyone, the invisible forces, could get a look at what was on the screen.

He sighed and moved back in his chair. In his hand he clenched a Jenga piece. He looked over to the clock and then shifted the piece in between his fingers.

He paused for a moment reflecting on their routine Jenga games. He smiled, but quickly halted it. He couldn't allow himself to grin for too long.

Once again his eyes drifted to the clock. And then it hit him. He had finally made the tentative step of hanging with Marissa again. He was supposed to be meeting her right now, in the pool house.

"Shit! God, what the hell am I doing?"

He jumped from his seat, ran down stairs and headed for the pool house. A part of him prayed to Jesus she was still there, that she hadn't bolted because of his incompetence and forgetfulness. The other part of him prayed to God and Moses that she had in fact bolted. This way he didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of seeing her for the first since that fateful evening. It was his Jewish guilt that kicked in so he muttered one more prayer to God and Moses.

**-- - --- -- ---- --- -----**

Seth rushed through the pool house and frantically turned himself in circles looking for Marissa.

"Cohen!"

He was brought to a standstill.

"Summer," Seth said as his eyes glazed.

He was a bit taken back to see her standing in the pool house.

"Marissa I was suppose to, we were, video games and such."

"She knows Cohen."

Seth wondered in his mind what she meant and then his eyes came down on his "Atomic County" book that rested in her hands. His eyes locked. He stood stunned and shell shocked.

"We're you just going to hide the truth from her forever?"

Seth said nothing and brought his face down towards the ground.

"You need to go to her, talk this out."

"Talk it out? Talk what out? There's too much talking and not enough practical practice."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind." "Summer…"

Summer tensed up and then smiled at Seth.

"I'm so sorry," Seth said in a tentative voice.

Summer was perplexed. She was starting to feel Seth was blaming himself maybe even becoming a bit too beaten up over her having to be on the outside of this. She walked over to Seth and took his hands.

He was a bit surprised but he welcomed the embrace. His eyes peered down like a lost and lonely puppy dog.

"Shit Cohen, you really know how to beat yourself up."

"So you're not hurt, not pissed, not…"

"You could of told me, I mean you both could of came clean with this perfect little friendship of yours." "I was thinking we were all just falling apart. I never stopped to think, to think that you and Marissa were…"

"Just friends, that's all."

"Cohen."

"What?"

"I wasn't implying anything. But those sketches. I've seen some of them."

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

Summer was startled.

"Shit, Cohen. Leaving? Pulling a repeat of last summer. That's not cool."

"No, wait, no, not permanently. Just for a few weeks, to clear my head. Maybe pretend the events of the last few weeks never happened."

Summer sighed.

"Look, Cohen, I'm on the outside looking in. Maybe I shouldn't even be dispensing advice. Ryan, me, we've all faded away from you. There were reasons. Even I know that now. Anyway, you were there for her and she was…"

"I know. I can't explain it, but I know."

His head lifted slightly.

"She deserves to have a friend as great as you," Summer replied.

Seth's head came down again as the words processed in his head. Summer was giving little indication that she was pushing him to pursue Marissa romantically. It was more than clear Marissa never confided in here about their hand holding, the electric glances, the intimate dances and of course that moment where Seth wanted nothing more than to have his lips press against hers.

"And Ryan," Seth said in a weary voice.

For a moment Summer said nothing. She was uncertain of Ryan's reaction to all that was going on around him as he worked as a caring father. She knew she couldn't speak on Ryan's behalf, but she attempted to anyway, just to ease Seth's mind.

"You look over her. You protect her. He would want that."

Summer looked at Seth and then wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"I'm your friend now Cohen. Don't you ever forget that or I'll do you some serious harm."

Seth sighed and released a partial smile.

His mind was cluttered. His body's posturing was showing how disconcerted he was. He wasn't sure whether to run from Summer's unexpectedly reassuring arms and straight to Marissa. He wasn't sure whether he made the right choice when he fiddled on his computer and contemplated the art workshop. He wasn't really sure of much. But he knew he was warn down and on edge.

And there was one other thing he was sure of. He missed her. He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed her casual touch. He missed the way her warm, calming, breath breathed against the side of his face when they had danced. The list continued but he stopped himself from letting the things he missed clutter in his head. It would only wear him down more and make his decisions even harder to make.

Seth slowly pulled away from Summer and warily looked into Summer's eyes. His hands fell to his side and his head came back down. He was too fragile to make a concrete thought or decision. But he had to. He quickly turned away from Summer and paused.

"I have to go," Seth said in an indecisive tone.

Summer watched as he walked out the pool house and paced back and forth till he made his way inside the Cohen house. She sighed and then headed out the back doors when Seth was lost from her site. She knew there was nothing more she could say or do so she went home.

**-- - --- -- ---- --- -----**

He was now back inside the house. Seth caught his breath and rested his back against the sidewall in the kitchen. He was restless and tired. His mind had asked too many questions and he wasn't getting any definitive answers. He fretted over what steps he should take next.

His hand moved into his pants pocket and pulled out a hand written letter. He had forgotten that he had written it. His mind was so displaced that he had a hard time remembering a lot of things today.

In it he had written many of the things he wanted to tell her but couldn't. And of course it also said goodbye. It tried to explain why he was running away and why things had to change when he returned.

If Marissa had been there when he came to the pool house he would of played along. He would of kept his fingers fixed to a game pad, his eyes fixed to the screen, his mouth uttering nothing more than cocky remarks about beating her at whatever game they were playing. And when she wasn't looking he'd slip the note in her purse and let the letter do all the talking for him. But she had left before his plan could come into motion. His only course of action now was to go to Marissa's place and leave the note in her bedroom, hoping, praying, she wouldn't be there.


	13. Lonley And Free

**Summary:** After a restless night Marissa goes for a drive to clear her thoughts.

**Story Notes:** This takes place the very next day.

Story title taken from the song "Lonely and Free" by Joe Beleznay. Check his official web site for lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own me any O.C.

**Feedback Notes:** Thanks for your reviews. We are hitting the mother load here now. I'd really appreciate your comments. Let me know how I'm doing. These are some of the more crucial acts and I don't want to screw them up.

**-----**

The sun outshined the streets of Newport. It glistened over every corner, every four-way, every street sign. Marissa brought her hands on the wheel of her car and turned past the Bait Shop. Her eyes were temporarily blinded as the sun hit her face. She shifted down the sunglasses that rested on the top of her head and made sure she had a solid hold on the wheel.

Her mind was mystified with thousands of thoughts running through her head. She had decided to make a break from her mother and the confines of her house. She couldn't take it anymore, being closed in by the four walls of her bedroom. It was the safest and sanest area of the house but it offered little comfort to her last night and this morning. She had tried to sleep. But each time she closed her eyes she dreamed of how Seth would of acted had she stayed, waiting for him to come to the pool house. She wondered how she would of held her composure after knowing the truth that he had feelings for he.

She never tried to define them, the feelings. But she knew now that they were there and they were strong. She tried, countless times, to figure out what she was feeling through all of this. After all she did come inches away from kissing him. But of course she remembered how she froze up, called out Ryan's name and ran like there was no tomorrow.

She was eternally tied to the thought of Ryan. She knew she couldn't be with him. She was sure she didn't want him back. But it was so hard for her to just let go. Deep down she longed to have his touch, for him to hold her. In between the flashes of Seth comforting her or holding her hand as they talked about their emotions she flickered back to a memory of Ryan. She desperately wanted it to stop. She knew deep down that Ryan had settled into his new life and accepted his destiny as a father. Although Ryan was a man of few words she could always tell by the look on his face that he wasn't trying to harbor intimate feelings for Marissa anymore. If he was strong and brave enough to move forward and embrace his new future why couldn't Marissa? But what was her future?

The wheel shifted without her noticing. The tire turned out and smacked against the sidewalk. She was alarmed but didn't panic. She adjusted the wheel and proceeded down the boulevard.

Just a quarter mile ahead she passed their favorite diner, the place where her and Seth would spend boring summer afternoon's eating pancakes and discussing their fictional road trip of America. As the memories flooded her head she smiled.

She was too shaken up to admit that she had fully fallen for him too. While she knew Ryan was forcibly cool with his future, she wasn't so sure how he or Summer would react if her and Seth started a relationship based on something solid, something Ryan and Summer had always thought would happen with the them, respectively, but never did.

She was certain they would try to keep their cool, but once they saw how real and defined the relationship really was, they'd turn from each other and the friendships would slowly fade away. She never wanted that to happen.

She started to shift thoughts and began reflecting on the time when Seth smothered her pancakes with half a bottle of maple syrup. She laughed remembering how she couldn't fight back, how she just giggled and allowed herself to treasure the moment. They were so many moments like that to reflect on and for the most part, up until recently, they were rather platonic. They were the moments and makings of a classic and dependable friendship.

Admitting she was feeling an ach in her heart, something more, meant her relationship with Seth could one-day fall apart. She could loose his love and his friendship. That prospect scared her more. It paralyzed her. She had grown to expect his company. She had grown to trust him. She had grown to be able to share her fears, well until romantic and intimate thoughts entered their heads. Sure it didn't happen over night, but it happened. And it was changing everything.

As she approached a red light her mind paused and she felt a gnawing on her heart. She felt she owed Seth something. She felt he deserved a chance to talk. Maybe, if she approached him, he would muster a bit of strength and finally face her with his feelings. Maybe she could finally process what she was feeling, face it head on, and finally kiss him.

The light turned green and the car behind her honked their horn twice before she was jilted out of her trance. Proceeding forward down the boulevard would take her further from her home and almost out of Newport all together. Turning left would bring her almost full circle and down the road to where she could follow to the Cohen's house. A third horn startled her, but it was just before that moment she had made her choice. She turned her steering wheel and positioned her tires for a turn. She made a left turn on the four-way and vanished into the infinite, hot, sun.


	14. Rivers Will Run Dry

**Summary:** Marissa made the spur-of-the-moment choice to make a left turn and head to the Cohen's to talk with Seth. Now at the Cohen's she gets a surprise she wasn't expecting.

**Story Notes:** Continues right after Marissa's drive. This act also includes Ryan and Sandy.

Title taken from the song "Twisted Logic" by Coldplay.

**Disclaimer:** Frick, Frack, Fic. Last season the O.C. writer was a tic, but not really a prick so I won't steal his characters. I'll only borrow them, put them on loan.

**Random Notes:** Ok, the act I titled Moody Monday. I finally figured out where I got the inspiration for the title. It was from the song "Moody Mooday" by Damien Rice. I just happened to be going through some lyrics and there it was. And it was such the perfect song to fit that act. You should really seek out the lyrics. You'll surely agree. Oh and BTW, I accidentally said the title for "The Other Way" came from a Joe Beleznay song. It doesn't. It comes from the song "The Other Way" by Weezer.

This series is shaping nicely. It's taking me places I never thought I'd go and clearly is going longer than I had originally intended, but that's ok.

**Feedback Notes:** Where has all the feedback gone? I do miss it so.

**-----**

"Marissa… Hey."

"Ryan, hi."

Marissa was a little startled by seeing Ryan come down the stairs just as she entered the Cohen house.

Out from the other side of the opening fore came Sandy. Marissa barely noticed.

"Marissa."

She turned her head when the sound of his voice prompted her too.

"Mr. Cohen," Marissa said as she politely nodded.

Ryan watched vigilantly knowing that she seemed a little off.

"I'm beginning to think you are becoming one with the family again," Sandy said.

"Yeah and with no threat of Julie becoming a great-mother-in-law," Ryan replied trying to be funny.

No one laughed however. They just stood still and apprehensive. They couldn't laugh. They couldn't argue. The notion was far too serious of a matter.

"So is Seth around?"

"Seth, he left," Ryan said.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

Sandy looked at her concerned.

"Honey, he's gone. He left for the bus about an hour ago."

Marissa tried to contain her shock and just nodded.

"Oh, ok," Marissa said as passively as she could.

"Just because Seth left for that drawing workshop doesn't mean you can't hang around the house. Stay. In fact stay for dinner. We wouldn't have it any other way," Sandy said.

"Thanks Mr. Cohen."

Sandy was pleased she seemed to agree and he then exited the room.

Ryan watched her stand still and edgy. Marissa was unsure of her next move. She did find it a little awkward standing in front of Ryan's view.

"You want to talk or something," Ryan said fully sensing the tension in her posturing.

"I'm cool," Marissa replied.

"Cool."

"So you're home for a change."

"Theresa's parents took him for the day."

Marissa nodded and Ryan nodded back. There was still an obvious tension and Marissa tried to shift it.

"So when I am going to see this amazing little boy of yours. I'd love to hang with him."

"I'd like that," Ryan said as he graciously smiled.

"Yeah I could baby-sit or something. For you and Theresa."

"I'll let her know you offered. I'm sure she'd appreciate."

"So I guess, I guess I should go. I just stopped by. You know, to see Seth and all. So yeah, I should go."

Ryan stood baffled by her behavior.

"Yeah, ok."

And with that she exited out of the house. She finally gasped. She had held in her utter shock that Seth had left for some sort of workshop and couldn't contain it any longer. Why had he not even tried to say a quick goodbye before he left? She wondered.

Her mind traced all the outlines of what could have happen had he ha still been here. She was going to face him and make both her and him battle this out in whatever they could. But he wasn't.

He simply left before any such moment could formalize. He had taken the easy exit and she couldn't say she was truly angry. Had she been given the opportunity she may have taken the door too. But she was a little dislodged, a little sad. The only place she could think to go now was home. She'd slide past her mother, she'd head up to her bedroom, and then fall into bed and curl up with Shear Bear.


	15. And Had We Seen Each Other's Face'

**Summary:** Marissa accepts her fate, resting alone in her room with nothing but Shear Bear and a letter!. Seth makes a visit to the Cooper house to leave Marissa the _note_!

**Story Notes:** Continues right after the last act. First ever use of flashbacks. Oh and I hate flashbacks, but it's really effective the way I use them. You'll see.

I was browsing the sonnets and I came across this finale verse of _A Seaside Walk_. How perfect it would have been to preface the first act in this series. But I never noticed then. It does still work rather well for this act. This is where the title comes from.

**Last stanza of "A Seaside Walk" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.**

"For though we never spoke

Of the gray water and the shaded rock,

Dark wave and stone unconsciously were fused

Into the plaintive speaking that we used

Of absent friends and memories unforsook;

_**And had we seen each other's face, we had**_

_**Seen haply, each was sad." - A Seaside Walk, Elizabeth Barrett Browning**_

**Disclaimer:** Frick, Frack, Fic. Last season the O.C. writer was a tic, but not really a prick so I won't steal his characters. I'll only borrow them, put them on loan.

**Random Notes:** This series is shaping nicely. It's taking me places I never thought I'd go and clearly is going longer than I had originally intended, but that's ok.

**Feedback Notes:** Where has all the feedback gone? I do miss it so.

**-----**

Her afternoon went exactly as she envisioned it would. She drove home after visiting the Cohen's. She slithered her way past her mother when she came through the kitchen. And then she went directly up stairs to her bedroom, collapsed herself into her comfy bed and curled up into the arms of Shear Bear.

She laid there, her eyes opened wide, and pondered about nothing and then all the sudden about everything. Her mind was racing. Her thoughts were jumbled in her head giving her no moment of peace and rest. And then she felt the graze of a foreign object itching against her back. She resifted, but still she felt the irritation. She brought her hand back and tried to itch her back, but her fingers felt something. It was paper. A envelope.

"What the," Marissa said clearly confused.

She reached for it and brought it into her view. There was only one person it could be from. But she still questioned how it got there.

- --- -- ---- --- -----

_Flashback_

"Mrs. Cooper. You're looking lovely today."

"Can it. Why the hell are you here? Marissa's not even home."

Seth mentally gave a sigh of relief.

"Just, just, a note, for your daughter. I'll leave it in her room."

Julie gave Seth an evil eye. But she knew he was ultimately harmless even if he was a son of the Cohen's.

"You can see yourself up I hope."

Seth said nothing and nodded. He stood frozen.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Run along now. There's no use for you to be in this house any longer than you have to," Julie said in her typical snippy tone.

Seth turned away from Julie's sight and then went up the stairs towards Marissa's bedroom.

- --- -- ---- --- -----

Marissa's fingers hesitated on the envelope and she sighed. Her eyes glanced over the room and saw that it looked untouched, like no one ever entered but Marissa. If only she had noticed what was missing, what was making Shear Bear just as sad as she was.

- --- -- ---- --- -----

_Flashback_

He was very cautious when he entered Marissa's room. His eyes first went over to her desk where he saw a CD-R titled "A House is not a Home - Songs for Seth". He picked it up in his hands and turned it over to see what songs she had chosen for him. He thought for a second how great of a memento this would be, something to have with him on his two weeks away. But he didn't want her to know he had been eyeing her bedroom and stealing her stuff.

But there was one thing he couldn't leave without.

His eyes shifted to her bedside table and paused. They wandered again taking in everything that defined who Marissa was and what shaped her personality. Sure it was pink and girlie, but it had its distinctive charms. There were little concert flyers, books scattered around about the history of punk music. He smiled as he took note of each item.

But them he moved his eyes back to the bed side table. There, standing tall and proud, was Captain Oats. Seth remembered how he had allowed Captain Oats to say with Shear Bear. He hadn't imagined at the time he did that the dynamics between him and Marissa would have changed this much. He just assumed they'd still be laughing and hanging out, that he'd be over at any time and with ease; he could still see Captain Oats as he pleased.

Seth walked over to the bedside table and picked him up. He paused, making sure to have him fully in his hands and stroked him gently.

"Well, hope you said your goodbyes. You're coming on a little journey with me."

- --- -- ---- --- -----

Marissa clenched Shear Bear as hard as she could and held the note in her other hand.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a little while."

She stopped herself short and looked over to her bedside table. She noticed Captain Oats was missing. She had almost forgot he was becoming a fixed part of her room till she thought of Shear Bear.

She brought the not so lively bear up to her face and held it with both hands.

"You poor thing. Loosing your best friend. At lease we have each other right? That's enough."

Her voice was shaken with uncertainty.

- --- -- ---- --- -----

_Flashback_

Seth motioned his face down to her bed and saw Shear Bear, sad, but content, as she rested against Marissa's fluffy pillow. He then looked back down at Captain Oats convinced the two were matching each other with a stare.

"It's ok buddy. We've got each other. Just us two stallions. It's all we really need right?"

Before Seth could drown out completely in his and Captain Oat's sorrows he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. All else that rested by him was his skateboard and duffel bag filled with his belongings and a two-way bus ticket to escapism.

When his hand moved, trying to place the note down on the bed, his fingers started to lock. He was lost and unsure of himself, unsure of whether or not to even leave the note. While he hadn't listed all his feelings and emotions in the letter he wasn't very vague either.

He thought, for a moment, he could stay here in her room till she came back. Then in a sudden burst of confidence rush to his bag, tear up the ticket, and run into her arms kissing her endlessly. But he knew it would never play out so conveniently. For one thing he wouldn't even think of ripping the ticket because he'd want to get his full refund back. And then he knew that she would likely tense up and turn away before his lips could even get a few inches away. 'Hey, that's how it went before' Seth thought to himself. He also remembered her uttering of the name Ryan. This brought him back to reality and he dropped the note on her bed.

- --- -- ---- --- -----

Marissa's eyes were glazed over as though she was tired and equally depressed. She shifted the note in her hand while she kept Shear Bear close to her. Shear Bear rested just under Marissa's under arm.

Marissa was still hesitant to open the letter but she knew she had to deal with what ever it said eventually. She wasn't sure how though. Fooling herself into thinking Shear Bear would be enough to pull her through was very irrational of her and she knew it.

She squeezed Shear Bear harder trying to release her pain. If this bear were alive it wouldn't be breathing too well.

- --- -- ---- --- -----

_Flashback_

Seth grabbed his things and headed for the door only turning back once. His eyes caught the other side of her bed where a picture of her from one of her early charity fashion shows lied. 'How'd we get from point _a _to point _z_' Seth thought in his head.

Point _a _was where they were at the time this picture had been taken. They exchanged words for the first time in years when Ryan arrived in town and was stowed away in the Cohen's pool house. She wasn't exactly friendly. Neither was he. They were full of vim, vigor and wit. And they didn't really know who the other one was. A few discovered common grounds, but they still couldn't muster more than a hello, or some words about Ryan.

Then there was point _z_, the place where they were now. It was the final point, the end of everything that had gotten them this far and so fast. At least Seth believed it was the end.

The thought alone weighed heavy on him. He needed a moment to rest, to reflect on his choices. But neither going back home or waiting at the bus station would offer him any comfort. He silently hoped Marissa wasn't returning anytime soon.

He turned out from the room and looked over to the balcony that was beside her doorway. He could feel the breeze coming through and it gently hit his face. He paused and knew this was as good as any place to catch his thoughts and rest his mind, his heart.

He went over, put down his skateboard, and stared out into the scenery before him: A bright sky, beautiful hills, and Marissa. The last he didn't notice. And she never noticed him either. She slid through her back door just as Seth had walked onto the balcony. They had missed each other by seconds.

- --- -- ---- --- -----

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Forevermore

**Summary:** A continuation from the last act. Marissa reads the letter.

**Story Notes:** Here we have it. The all mighty letter. I do hope you enjoy.

The story title is taken from the song "Forevermore" by David Ryan Harris. You can Google for the lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own me some O.C. I did think about buying a parcel of land, then I would own me some O.C., but the property and land values are through the roof. Guess I'm stuck in my apartment writing this fan fic for a little while longer. sigh

**Feedback Notes:** Thanks for the feedback. Please continue. Your feedback inspires me to update more frequently. Or in other words, stop working on my General Hospital fan fic and get my ass in gear for wrapping this one up. : ) In case you are wondering, my other excuse for not updating till now was that I was redesigning my Seth/Marissa fanlisting and fan site. It's complete so here I return to my writing.

-----

Marissa was sitting upright in her bed when she heard the noise. _Crash! CRRRGRR!_ She tried her best to ignore the intruding sounds. Then they went silent, for the moment. She was pleased, well at least less annoyed.

She had finally torn open the envelope that held Seth's letter. Her eyes focused on the first words. She sat back in her bed and readjusted her body so she was fully comfortable. Then she went for the read.

_The Letter Start_

_Coop, Hey, can I call you Coop? No, ok, Marissa. My Dar… My, My…_

_Ok, enough with the formalities. Who needs formalities anyway?_

_Well you're probably wondering why I wrote you a letter. I mean I don't do letters too often. Well, there was that one to Summer. And I was running away then too, but anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going, to this thing. This art workshop. Maybe work on my sketches. I'll be back before school starts. No impromptu visits to Luke this time. And besides, he still shaves his chest even though he's not on a water polo team anymore. That kind of concerns me. _

_But yeah, so, I'll be back when school starts and when I return we can just forget everything that happened between us. Probably best right? I mean with Ryan and Summer and Ryan. Why did you call out his name again? Right, never mind. My point is I really like you. There I'm saying it. I like you Marissa Cooper. Insert world imploding here. And yeah I like our friendship, but, but. You, you made me feel alive. You made me feel it was ok to be Seth. Damm it Marissa I wanted to kiss you that night in the Office Park. How lame is that? How lame is it that I wanted to kiss a Cooper in an office park? It was always suppose to be the Ironist and Little Miss Vixen. Why can't things just go the way I plan them? Ok, yeah I'm sounding like a selfish prick. Not good Cohen. Not good. Wait, am I writing to myself in a letter to you? God I am a selfish prick. I'll have to work on that._

_Ok, I've totally said way too much. I'm scared of your reaction. That's really why I wrote you a letter. But I should get real here. I don't want to go. I never wanted to go. At some point I realized I just wanted to spend my entire summer hanging with you. And then, and then I had to go and fall for you. I had to turn all mush when you touched my hand or smiled, or just about did anything short of picking your noise. (Don't think I didn't catch that one). So yeah, I'm going to miss you. I'm not really sure how Captain Oats and me will get by without you. No, not forgetting Shear Bear. Although I still contest she sexual molested Oats. But anyway, this is just how it has to be right? I mean that's how you want it right? You never really gave me reason to see this all through. Kind of pointless asking all these questions when I'm not there to hear your response._

_So go have some fun before school starts. Go hang with Ryan or whatever. Go find a nicer pool guy. I don't know. Just be happy and stay safe. Ok that sounded stupid. Just do whatever you can to get back to where we started from. Because this senior year is not our time. It will never be our time. And being close friends, hanging out friends? Yeah, well, not really in the cards. Not now._

_Love,_

_Seth_

_AKA The Other White Knight_

_The Letter End_

Her thoughts raced. But the noises made by sweaty, middle-aged, construction workers had returned. Loud bangs, the breaking of concrete, it was just all too much.

"How long are these damm renovations my mother wanted going to take anyway," She muttered under her breath.

Marissa quickly turned to her side and picked up her stereo remote from off the edge of her bed. She hoped that what ever CD was in her player it would be loud and angry. But it wasn't what she was hoping for. She had forgotten that she had been giving the new Coldplay a try. She hit the random button on the remote and prayed for some song to come out of the speakers that would take away from the outside noise.

She had clung to every word in the letter. Marissa was in utter shock of the things he said and the choices he made. On her behalf, he basically decided to call the shots and end their summer long friendship all in the name of Ryan and Summer? She didn't quiet buy into that being his only reason. He was nothing more than a coward.

But he was A loveable coward, one that she desperately wanted to pull right in front of her and shake. Put some sense into the boy for running when all she really wanted was for him stay and yes maybe contemplate being with her. Above all else she didn't want him to just bale on their friendship. Not now; not at the start of their senior year when they'd need each other the most.

She secretly sympathized with his fears and she felt his pain. After all she was the one who uttered the word Ryan just before Seth was moving in to claim his romantic conquest, to claim Marissa in a kiss.

Her stomach twisted in a knot as she wondered if she could of solved this just by coming to him sooner or just accepting his lips. But she was too unsure of herself. And she never wanted to lead him on. If she didn't know what she was feeling, if she wasn't sure whether she could give herself to him in that way, then she wasn't going to kiss him.

They're only so many leaps of faith she could take. Taking Ryan as her partner for the Debutantes Ball, that was one. Telling her mother to fuck-off after she found out she had slept with her ex-boyfriend Luke was another. And then there was the time where she broke up with Ryan. She had made the big leap of faith to try life without him and selfishly allowed Ryan to put his child first. It was just her and her friends. Summer, Seth, and oh yeah Seth. That wasn't a part of her original equation. It wasn't how she assumed it would go. She never expected to meet up with Seth that day on the docks.

But she did, and now she couldn't have imagined it any other way. He unselfishly listened to her. They were each other's sounding board. It was a comfort, the kind of comfort she wanted to be with her, her whole life. It made her feel safe and appreciated.

She brought the letter down and clenched Shear Bear in her arms. She turned on her back and sighed. She stared at the ceiling. She felt her stomach continue to turn. But what could she do at this point? Seth was gone and he likely wouldn't be back till just days before school started again. And then what? Marissa had no clue. If this was how Seth was going to deal with things then she didn't owe him much of anything.

Marissa was suddenly pulled from her somber thoughts when she heard a not so distant crash. By the resounding echo it made through the hallway and her walls she knew it wasn't just the construction workers.

Marissa jumped from her bed and brought herself to her door only to hear more cluttered noise.

"What the hell?"

She was too curious. She had to check what all the ruckus was about. She turned her hand on the doorknob and peered through the opening door. She quickly turned back gasped. There in her view was a familiar face. And this person was looking for a quick exit. Anything to make it out before Marissa would see him.

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	17. Delicate White Shadows

**Summary:** The boy is caught in his escape from the Cooper house. The letter is addressed. Continues from right where we left off in the last act.

**Story Notes: **It only took me 16 acts/chapters to get to this point. This is probably one of the more defining acts in this series besides the first. This act breaks a lot of new ground and has some grand and monumental moments. Don't let the tone at the end of this act fool you into thinking this is the end of the series. It's not. I won't promise you anything except that it is continuing.

Story title comes from the song "Delicate" by Damien Rice and "White Shadows" by Coldplay. You can Google for the lyrics if you want. Also note that I use select portions from Coldplay's "White Shadows" about midway through. Full credit for the song goes to Chris Martin & co.

**Disclaimer:** California, I'll never come. Even though I have an Aunt who lives in Cali, I'm right back where I started from-, here in my apartment writing this fan fic series. -- Oh, right, I don't own the O.C. But I do contest we all have a little Josh Schwartz in us. So… "May the Schwartz be with you!"

**-----**

"Marissa, hey. What's going on?"

Seth's hands fumbled over his skateboard as he fidgeted and paced in a fixed position. His face came to the ground and then back up a few times before he found his footing and was comfortable enough to stand still.

"Seth?"

"That's me."

"What are you still doing here in my house?"

"Would you believe switching Julie's leopard prints so they all match?"

"Not so much, no."

"Right well, I gotta run, so…."

"Wait, the note?"

"Note?"

He tried to act unaware and unassuming.

"Seth, the letter."

"Oh, that. Right."

"So you don't want to be friends anymore?"

Marissa voice was shaken with paralyzing disbelief as she uttered the words. Seth caught wind of her desperate emotions, but couldn't find the right words to comfort her.

"It's just…"

"Yes?"

"These feelings."

"Ok,"

"But Ryan, Summer. They're our best friends Marissa. Hurt them,… we can't…"

"You know what I think?"

Seth lifted his head moving slowly but surely.

"I think you're scared shit of dealing with your emotions and waiting out my reaction."

"Hey, what! Wait a minute. I got your reaction. It was pretty clear cut if you ask me," Seth said in a harsh and uptight tone.

"You never gave me a chance to explain." "You never even called."

"Neither did you and you're the only person who does call me. So don't tell me the line was busy." "Anyway, explain, talk, what are _you _feeling Marissa?"

She tensed and her voice became low and hoarse.

"I, I don't know."

"Well there you go."

"Ok, fine. Tell me what you're feeling Seth."

"I did, hello, letter!"

"No, not the Seth Cohen babble. Be as honest as those sketches of yours. Talk to me, here, face-to-face."

Seth eyes were watering lightly and he couldn't muster enough courage to face her in the eyes. His face was fixed to the ground.

Seth muttered some sounds, but he couldn't talk. His face tilted up slightly and he caught her beautiful face, and intolerant facial expressions. He knew he couldn't be the lost and lonely boy forever. He had to face her. He had to look her in the eyes. He had to be as honest as he could.

"Ok, Marissa. I've felt your sweaty palms. Your heart beat. The way you hang on my words and babbling and listen as though you actually want to hear me out. Your acceptance; care, even your playful wit. I feel your faults and I still want to hold you. So yeah, I feel all of that."

Seth's posturing was apprehensive. He awaited her response almost like he awaited the call of life or death.

It was life that had answered. Marissa couldn't help but feel genuine twinges of joy when Seth had talked. She couldn't even think of Ryan or any other excuse she made to stay clear of being romantically involved with Seth.

She thought to herself, 'There are a number of steps to take before being declared romantically involved.' Step one, kissing Seth Cohen.

Marissa smiled. Her body became relaxed. She could feel little tingles flowing through her.

Seth tried to smile back, but he couldn't. He wasn't one for properly accessing matters of love so he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. He always knew to prepare himself for the worst. He never expected the best.

She stood for a moment wide-eyed, her heart racing, and her fingers freezing. Shear Bear fell to the floor as Marissa was left pleasantly enthused by his words.

Seth's head lifted slightly has he caught Share Bear falling to the floor. But he was still apprehensive. A part of him was still being typical Cohen. He was nervous. His eyes roamed the ground more than the sky. His eyes were sulked. He looked like a child whose spirit was broken.

Marissa took brief notice of his expression and child-like behavior. But she was still flabbergasted. Yet all of the sudden her astonished face turned to a smile. It was clear she was glowing.

The music that Marissa had on in her bedroom was resounding and it carried through the hall. Neither was paying much attention to it. But it was there and the words coming out where underlining the events taking place.

_**Maybe you'll stumble upon it**_

_**Everything you ever wanted**_

_**In a permanent state**_

Before either of them knew it, Marissa was nearing Seth's position. Her closing-in proximity was making Seth nervous. Her light flutters of warm breath was felt against his face and neck and it made him swallow back a lump of salvia. Seth intensely held on to Captain Oats as she inched closer and closer. He never closed his eyes. The mass of her face came so close to his vision he only saw a giant blur of beauty. But he could still feel.

Marissa's hand unintentionally traced against an exposed area of Seth's arm and he moaned as quietly as he could as to not draw attention to how excited he was becoming from her touch. Marissa smiled again when she saw how childishly nervous he still was.

"You're a romantically fool Seth," Marissa said as she smiled one last time.

Before Seth could react or respond her lips were pressing against his. At first he remained tense and stood still. But the sheer touch of his lips on hers made Marissa spring alive even more. She intensified the kiss. Seth finally broke away from his fears, for the moment, and allowed himself to fall into her kiss.

The two of them mixed movements and the placements of their lower and upper lips. The music that carried through Marissa's room back dropped the moment almost perfectly.

_**See it in a new sun rising**_

_**See it breaking on your horizon**_

_**Oh, come on love, stay with me...**_

Seth's hand casually came up as his tongue slightly slipped over her bottom lip. He took hold of the left side of her face and kissed her more passionately then he ever thought he could. Who was he kidding? He never assumed the moment would come. He always thought it would be nothing more than visions in his sleep and daydreams.

Now it was being realized. All the emotions he had for her, all the electric feelings, were culminating in a sincere and adoring kiss.

Gently and slowly he pulled away. He locked into her eyes waiting for a sign that she was just as blissful as he was. His eyes were crystallized. His face was locked in a energized expression. He felt like a child who had just got the one thing he always wanted for Christmas. It wasn't a selfish feeling. It was the feeling of pure graciousness. He couldn't of asked for anything more at this moment then a reassuring look from Marissa.

She smiled, but never spoke. For Seth this was enough to know she truly did have feelings, she really did want more from him than a friendship. She didn't have to verbalize it. All his time with Ryan taught him how to translate a mere look.

Seth finally smiled back. He shifted his head slowly and pressed his lips against her forehead giving her a comforting light kiss.

Seth moved back in, closer to her face and ran his hand up and around her neck. She giggled from the tickles it gave her and then moved her lips back on Seth's. Seth laughed slightly as her lips fumbled on to his. His body arched and conformed with every new movement. Her light and long strands of misplaced hair brushed against his face. The closing and upper area of her tight jeans pressed into Seth's upper abdomen and he smiled like a giddy child.

Marissa was slowly guiding him away from the hallway. She didn't want an impromptu passing of her mother in the hallway to ruin this moment. They eased their way to the doorway of Marissa's bedroom. Seth's foot fumbled over Captain Oats which some how dropped from his hand during all the excitement. He barely looked down to take notice of his hurt friend. He was more focused on Marissa, taking in every morsel of her mouth, every passing glance. But Marissa noticed and made a quick call out to the fallen hero.

"Captain Oats," she cried out as she stumbled back into Seth and giggled.

Her foot came over and tried to push Captain Oats out from harm's away, but also safely outside the doorway of her bedroom.

Marissa playfully pulled Seth into her room, then reached her hand back to shut and lock the door, all as he stayed fixed to her body.

Seth never paused to think how this would all impact past the next day or even the next hour. His mind was cleared of all rational thoughts. The only things he could think now were how beautiful Marissa was and how much genuine ecstasy he was feeling from this moment.

For Marissa the weight had been lifted. Ryan was clear from her head. She was sure of her feelings and couldn't stop her self from embracing them. A part of her didn't want this moment to end.

She fell down into the bed. Seth paused unsure what his next move would be. He played cautiously. And oddly enough he wasn't even thinking about releasing her top, undoing her jeans or even copping a feel. He just wanted to feel her, feel the electric brush of her skin, and feel the warmth and intimacy of their lips and bodies joining together.

Marissa playfully fought her way out of his wayward mouth. He was suspended over her with his full body. His eyes met back with hers and for the first time in a while they were genuinely lost in each other's gaze and with out any guilt or fear.

"So tell me Marissa Cooper, what are you feeling now?"

"Hmm, tingly. Alive. It feels good to be Marissa right now.

"Yeah," Seth said with a wide grin.

"Yeah," Marissa said as she matched his smile. "I think I feel your heartbeat too. Well your pulse. And, I know I don't want to stop kissing you, holding you, being with you."

He shed a half smile and looked a little tipsy. It was clear he was under her spell. He closed in on her, as she was about to talk again. He never gave her the chance. He showered her with kisses again. He couldn't let go. He didn't want to. It had been ages since he felt this alive. When things ended with Summer he just assumed he'd be a lonely, pathetic, boy till college. Even the geeks could score a girlfriend in college. But it would have been one lonely senior year until then.

But now here he was as far away from alone as he could possibly be. He had Marissa, an amazing girl, an almost perfect friend, and now a romantic partner.

Shockingly, and suddenly, Seth's brain short-circuited from all the pleasures and joys. His head flooded with thoughts of the main-four misshaped and unaligned, the four of them forever changed and worse yet drifting apart from each other. Perhaps his initial choice was right all along. He had to end this little dance for the sake of everyone. As the thought became more prominent he suddenly pulled himself off Marissa and turned over on his side.

"No," Seth abruptly called out.

Marissa was confused.

"What," Marissa asked.

"Nothing. Never mind."

Seth moved his whole body away from Marissa and put his back against the mattress. He lay just beside her.

"Ok, purge" Marissa uttered with a rather firm tone.

"Uhn?" "I mean sure they'll act all cool now. But you know, once they see how electric and real this is, it will all change. Soon they'll start resenting us. Then, slowly, they'll garner moderately evil thoughts. And finally they'll want to cut our eyeballs out and leave us for dead."

Seth looked over at Marissa who was clearly irritated and alarmed by his sudden change in motion and emotion.

"What," Marissa asked in a distressed tone.

It was clear to Seth he over babbled his point.

"I can't do this to Ryan," he continued.

"Right Ryan. And why would he care? He made his choices. He's living with them."

"Marissa, you don't understand. When I had no one, not a single friend, not even you would give me more than a hello and a head nod, he was there. He was the only real friend I had for so long. And then you came, but I owem this much. I mean I just can't Marissa."

Marissa was starting to take a keener listen.

"Do you really want your friendship with Summer to change because of me," Seth asked.

"Well, I hadn't really. I mean I had but, she seemed so cool with us being so close, you know as friends."

Marissa was starting to relate to his fear.

"Yeah. With me too."

"So they'll deal right? I just kissed you. We aren't making wedding plans."

"I seriously loved it and kissed backed."

"And then?"

"And then lonely geek boy panics and goes off to art workshop."

"You're going to go?"

"Well I mean, it is a good class. It's not like I'd be going just to get away from a hot, astounding, woman."

"Hmm, hot hey?"

"Yes, but, the point, that's not it."

"And when senior year comes?"

"We law low, keep it stealth, just try to focus on getting through the year."

"Ok, what if I'm not cool with that?"

"Well, there's not much of a choice. It's the only thing we can do to protect the fantastic four"

"But, seriously, the fantastic four doesn't exist anymore, it probably never did. We're not in that world anymore Seth. We finally settled in our world. That's how I want to keep it if you don't mind me saying."

Seth sighed and tried to hold in a smile. He turned in, reached over to her forehead, and gave her a kiss.

"God, I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"Ok, so stay."

"Marissa, I can't, we can't."

"So you're just going to leave and then come back and pretend nothing ever happened. Well that's swell of you."

"This, it was, it was just a summer. That's all."

Marissa froze as she processed his words. She couldn't believe it could say that.

"Well if that's how you feel you might as well go. And perhaps never come back."

"Marissa."

"No it's cool. You're right. Just go before you miss your bus."

"You sure?"

Of course she wasn't.

"Totally, whatever. The course, it sounds really cool. So yeah, I'm sure."

Seth paused as he waited for a more reassuring tone or word.

"Seth, go," she said somewhat sternly.

Her harsh voice pierced him in the heart. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her. But it defeated the point. He had to go if was going to resist taking her in arms, kissing her again, or even going so far as to consider holding her hand in the halls of Harbor. 'I'm sure Ryan and Summer would warm up to that one' Seth sarcastically thought in his head.

Seth reluctantly exited out of bed and watched over her as he took each step back. She resisted turning to her other side to watch him leave out her door. She laid in bed now completely alone. Shear Bear was lying in some position in the hallway and Seth was vanishing just as she reached over for the bear that wasn't there.

Seth came out the door and again stumbled on Captain Oats. He paused, picked the horse up, and started to shutter and loose his breath. He was heavy-laden, sad, and small tears were forming in his eyes. But he couldn't turn back now, not when he tried to be so defiant in his choice.

He recomposed himself just as he reached down for his skateboard and bag. As he bent down he caught a glance of Shear Bear out of the corner of his eye, but only paused for a brief moment. Too many emotions were flooding him and he had to break free. His eyes turned to the open corner of his duffle and saw the bus ticket hanging out. He reached for it with his left hand. He held it staring down only for a few seconds before walking further away from the hallway and then down the stairs.

This was not how either of them imagined their day would turn out. But there wasn't much to change the course of events now. They kissed and he bolted. What could any one do when the other half runs away leaving no option for second choices. Sure he'd be back for school, but he was so engrossed with these notions of Ryan turning away from him that it seemed there was no turning back, no readjusting their positions. This was the way it had to be.


	18. In Three Days

**Summary:** Marissa and Summer have some post Seth poolside chat time, until Marissa is surprised by asecret visitor.

**Story Notes:** This is no more than three days after the last act. This act is the start of a new dawn and story arch for this series. I will deal with a few acts to wrap out the summer and then we will come into the senior year. Acts will start to jump more than by a few days or weeks.

The title for this act comes from… "In Three Days" a poem by Robert Browning.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the O.C. But I'm really looking forward to the season three premiere. So you better be watching it too if you live in the US or Canada and physically can.

**Feedback Notes:** Haven't received much in a while. Hope this changes with the addition of new chapters. They should be coming in more frequently now seeing I wrote to far ahead. I just had to feel in between.

-----

The two best friends sat lazily on lounge chairs.

"Coop, you know you still haven't told what went down with Cohen."

Marissa tiled her head over and sighed.

"Went down? It wasn't a Long Beach brawl."

"Seriously Coop. Hook a girl up with some details."

"I flaked. He flaked. The end."

"Come on, you had to have said something."

"There were words of emotional weight, yes."

"Ok? So?"

"And then he flaked and used you and Ryan as his excuse."

"An excuse for what? To not be friends anymore?"

"Yeah, well, yeah."

"And that's it?"

"The details are a little fuzzy."

"Coop, this thong is running up my c-atch!"

"Hmm, what?"

"My cu… crotch! Hello!" "Man I need to buy me some new bikini's. Me, you, shopping, tomorrow."

"Ok, seems fair seeing I have no plans with Cohen. What a bitch for leaving me during the last weeks of summer freedom."

"Wow, Coop, you sound like me."

"Hmm. Whatever."

"I think you miss him. You…"

"If you say love him I'll hurl…. Hurl this magazine upside your head."

"Ok, chill Coop. I wasn't even thinking love, but now that you went all freak on me."

"I'm cool. Let's just drop the subject of Seth ok?"

"Fine. So you think I should go for the classic Hawaiian or those great new designs Calvin Klein has?"

"Isn't Kline a little yesterday for you."

"Yeah, your right. Todd Oldman is so the new Klein, again."

Pebbles were being thrown directly at Marissa.

"Did you just feel that?"

"Feel what Coop?"

"Someone is throwing…"

"What are you talking about? We're the only ones out here."

One hits Marissa in the neck.

"Oww! What the…?"

"Coop, stay sane."

"I am sane. Seriously someone is throwing rocks at me."

She turned behind her and saw nothing but green bushes.

"Excuse me a minute."

"Whatever."

Marissa peered around the bushes and saw nothing. But she heard. Light whispers were coming from afar. Or more like light heckles. When she couldn't make out the voice she tried to follow its sound. Whoever it was scurried away but left some evidence behind. Marissa knelt down and picked a piece of folded comic book paper. There along the empty borders read as follows.

_Ditch the chick and meet me back at your house._

_Snoochie Boochies_

Marissa closed the note and slipped it under a rock. She then returned to Summer.

"Hey."

Summer nodded.

"Hey."

"Must of just been some bird or something."

"Ah, ok," Summer replied back in a confused tone.

"So my tan is totally becoming a burn. I think we should cut this short."

"Well I do have to get ready for my dinner date with my dad. But we are totally hooking up tomorrow."

"Yeah, totally."

Summer grabbed the jeans and t-shirt that lie beside her chair and slipped them on. Her head turned away and looked out to the green bushes wondering what great mystery lied behind. She tip toed over and saw nothing. When she turned back to talk to Marissa she was gone, vanished from site.

Marissa cautiously creped up to her front door and looked to her left and right. She wondered who had left the note and feared it could be someone she didn't know. Her hand hesitated on the doorknob, but she mustered enough courage to turn it. She took a deep sigh when she peeked through the crevice and saw no one was there. Step-by-step she made her way through the opening of her house and led herself into the living area. She started to fear the silence and called out to anyone who might be there.

"Hello! What's this note about?"

"Marissa! Over here!"

Marissa jumped. She was clearly startled. She tried to compose her nerves and turned her head. The only thing in site was a mad lunatic waving his hands.

"Over here, by the pool doors," Seth said in a very stealth voice.

Marissa sighed from relief. But she was now annoyed.

"So Summer, is she…?"

"She went home I think"

Marissa wanted to be angered but her first reaction, after coming close to Seth, was to greet him with a genuine smile and maybe a hug.

"Seth, oh my. What about your art… What are you doing back?"

She rushed up to hug him as though it was a natural part of her daily routine. When she started to pull away they awkwardly met each other with a half smile and electric sparks. She resisted the urge to give him a light kiss. He did the same and clumsily tilted his head.

"_Smoochie Boochies," she said, her tone changing._

"Hey Jay is a love stud. I inspire to be as romantic as him," Seth replied.

"I ditched Summer for you?"

It was clear Marissa was loosing her glow and the charm of seeing Seth return was wearing thin.

"Hey, don't be too excited now. I did come back for you and Comic-Con!"

He eagerly whipped out two passes.

"Wow, Seth, great. So you came back for what exactly? Well besides your little geek fest."

He felt hurt she used such phrasing. She never had before.

"Ok, if you want full disclosure. I was there preparing for entry at this little art workshop."

"hmmhm"

"And so I was drifting over my notes. My sketches. And I came across a few I did of us. Long-short-story. Two weeks of summer with you are better than my silly little art workshop with a bunch of other geeks."

"I could have told you that. I think. Actually I really wanted you to go."

"Yeah, but I'd get so lonely for …"

"For what exactly? My warm supple body? My hot wet kisses? Or just my friendly company."

"Look, Marissa, you know we can't go down that road for all the obvious…."

"And not so obvious reasons. Wait, where have I heard that line before?"

"What I'm saying is, is. Look, there's no reason that I should of bolted when the least we could have is an amazing friendship right?"

"So I'm supposed to forget that we kissed. And you pretty much declared your undying love to me?"

"Yeah so we kiss… Wait, undying love? I never said anything about love."

"Well you did say I made you feel things. I made your heart race. I made you feel appreciated. All things someone would say if they were in love."

"You're crazy. Anyway, I remember a little something about when our tongues were playing tonsil hockey there in that bed of yours."

"Oh, what's that?"

"You admitted you were feeling those things too."

"Did I say that?"

"Yup ya did. So I ask you this Marissa. Are you in love with me?"

"Scoff, now look who's crazy. Can't a girl just feel special from a special friend. You're my special friend Seth."

"As you are mine."

"Well then all is settled."

"It is?"

"Yup"

"But what about comic-con? Are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I might. That is if you can keep your paws off of me."

"Hey, nothing but special friend here. But if I start making weird, retarded, noises and my hand spastically hits you in the breast, just remember, I'm your _special _friend."

Marissa smirked.

"Well should I tell my parents then? Well my mom anyway," Marissa asked.

"Hmm, I hadn't really thought that one out yet. Well, we, naww. We should tell our folks. I couldn't bare to give my mom another heart attack. If she thought I was running away from Newport again it would not be good."

"Yeah, cool. But I was kinda wanting to give my mom a little scare."

Seth laughed.

"Ok, hmm, how about we don't. Because usually when you give her a scare she calls the cops and rents you a padded room."

"Right, that's probably not so good. I'll tell her tonight. So when do we leave?"

"Well, registration is Thursday and since today is Wednesday that means… tomorrow."

"Oh. I'll have to pack then."

"Try to keep the load well below the Summer minimum."

Marissa laughed.

"I think I can do that." "So when should we meet up?"

"I'll call you later. I've got some stuff to handle."

"Like?"

"Like stuff. Crucial, important, stuff."

"Well when you're done with your stuff give me a holler."

"Oh I'll holler back girl."

Marissa gave a weird look before responding back.

"Right, so talk to you soon?"

"Wait!"

"What, yeah?"

"That stuff…"

"Yeah?"

"It's, it's. I'm going to tell Ryan."

"You're going to tell Ryan…?"

She was unsure what he was getting at.

"Well that we are going together."

"He's so busy in Chino with his baby boy he'll barely notice we're gone. But whatever."

"Aren't you going to tell Summer?"

"That I'm going on a trip to Comic-Con? Big news there."

"I'm serious. You're not just going with anyone."

"You know she's cooler with this friendship thing than you think." "She's the one who convinced me to go talk to you. To see you."

"To kiss me?"

"Ok, no, not that. But, yeah I'll tell her. I don't want her to think I'm out there dead or something."


	19. Nough Said

**Summary:** Seth and Marissa enter the world of Comic-Con, the first day of their grand trip.

**Story Notes:** Follows the next day.

Title of the act comes from… An inside refrence from my husband.

**Disclaimer: **The O.C. season three premiere tomorrow at 8 p.m. eastern in Canada on CTV and the US on Fox. Watch it, if you physically can. This free advertising is just that free. It's my service for borrowing the characters of The O.C. So no lawyers, ok?

**Feedback Notes:** Thanks for all the feedback. Also a special thank you to all those who have beta read for me at one time or another. There have been a few of you.

**-----**

"What is this?"

"It's registration, I think."

Seth circled around the crowed entry searching for signs of where to go.

"Yeah guys, right over there," a guy quickly passing by said to them.

They moved their way through a crowd of hundreds. Marissa shuffled trying her best not to bump into any one person. But of course she did. It was inevitable. One person after another would grunt and huff as she unintentionally turned into them. Then they'd peer down with their beady eyes and give her a discomforting look. She'd shutter on the inside knowing they thought of her as an outcast. But she tried to stay strong and make the best of the situation.

She was here first and foremost to be with Seth. To embark on what could be called their first stop on the pancake trip of North America. Hanging around egocentric geeks who would constantly look down on her was just a small price to pay. For what though, fun times and friendship or the awkwardness of post kisses?

"Hey, we're here for registration," Seth replied to a registration worker.

The attendant was short and with squared out glasses. He eyed Seth's hot companion. Seth watched him cautiously as he looked Marissa up and down. Then, the employee nodded back to Seth and showed a pleased half smile. It was as though he was giving him the ok for having such a hot partner.

Seth took the looks in stride trying not to get jealous. He never wanted to draw attention to the fact that other men looking at Marissa kind of bothered him.

The worker soon noticed how uncomfortable and out of place she would be here and then smirked directly at Marissa. She just blinked her eyes and then turned away trying to focus on her settings. She wanted to familiarize herself with the surroundings of the convention's halls. It was the least she could do.

"Convention passes, names, and registration survey," the attendant replied in a monotone voice.

Seth was distracted as he watched Marissa follow the sights and sounds around her as though she was a wide-eyed infant. She was displaced and he knew it. But it was better to be here with her than alone. He knew this too.

"Gggunt, Convention passes, names, and registration survey," the attendant replied again in a slightly sterner tone.

Seth was taken out of his trance and nodded to the attendant. He then realized what he needed to do. He put down their passes and registration survey and finally spoke.

"Cohen, Seth. Cooper, Marissa," Seth said.

"Thanks, but the names, they're already on your passes and survey."

"Right," Seth said trying to retain some cool.

"Hey, Seth, what are those hot guys over there doing?" "It looks like they are giving the peace sign or something," Marissa said in her usual monotone perk of a voice.

The attendant looked over, sighed, and then went back to his dealings.

Seth instantly looked over and saw three guys posing for a picture, their middle fingers widespread.

"Uh, ahh, the peace sign. That's funny."

"Ok, so what are they doing? Is it like the secret codes of geeks everywhere?"

"Live, long and prosper? Star Trek," Seth said as though he was trying hard to seep the concept into her head.

It wasn't though she was playing dumb, this was just a topic out of her reach. Inferior Sci-Fi series, The Valley, topics of this nature always went above her head.

"No, I haven't heard. But I do know that Mulder guy from The X-Files was really good-looking and addicted to porn. You think he saw my mom's movie?"

Seth couldn't help but grin and laugh. Marissa smiled back. The both of them were genuinely happy.

The attendant quietly laughed and let out a light grunt. Marissa turned to him and wondered why he was smirking. She just shrugged it off.

Seth could tell how annoyed the worker was becoming with Marissa and her lack of _geek_ knowledge. Seth turned into Marissa and gently took her by the shoulders. He slowly guided her a few steps away from the registration table.

"Sweetheart," Seth directed to Marissa.

Marissa cocked up her head and started to smile. She sensed it would be impossible for him resist the romantic implications of being here just the two of them. Seth brought his head down and started to fluster over what he just said and implied. He waggled his head and reworded himself.

"Marissa, listen, please. If you start presenting yourself as the dumb Newport socialite or go so far as to say Spiderman Two was better than Spiderman One you're not going to be looked upon as too cool around here."

"Oh, ok. Well I'll try a little harder."

Seth rushed to his watch and called out the time.

"Heeey, look at that. It's almost one-thirty. Didn't you have that thing booked."

"Well yeah, my hair waxing appointment at La Crux Spa."

"Yeaaah. Well you can't be late for that," Seth said with a bit too much eagerness in his voice.

"Ok…. Wait, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Nooo, me? I would never."

"Seth, I can take a hint. I'll meet you back at the hotel and we can figure out dinner. Four O'clock sound ok?"

"Yeah, cool." "Enjoy you're waxing," Seth said with a genuine smile as he brought his hand up for a wave goodbye.

The attendant looked up at Seth and gave a look of repulsion. Seth turned to him acting non-the-wiser.

"Here are your wristbands, ok?" "Man, that woman of yours. She's sexy as hell but she's a bit of a dumb bulb."

"Do you get paid to add your own personal commentary," Seth asked. "And she's not dumb. She's just…, out of her element. Plus, she's not my girl. We're just friends…. I mean, we are, we were, friends, that's all."

"Bummer. Anyway, take your wristbands. No band, no entry love."

"Uh, thanks," Seth said in a hesitant tone.

With an extra gleeful smile he became one with his surroundings. Any thought of how awkward it would be sharing a hotel room with Marissa or the aftermath implications of their kiss weren't even in his head at the moment. He was completely focused on the convention and all the joys it would bring him. He then turned away and headed back into the masses of comic loving geeks.


	20. We Alternate, Aware Or Unaware,

**Summary:** It's there first night alone and in the same hotel room. The Comic-Con adventure continues.

**Story Notes:** Story title taken from the poem"Love" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

**Disclaimer:** Not only does this story continue, but so does The O.C. Watch it every Thursday night on CTV or Fox. I have no connection with the cast, the cast's _people_, crew, or the Kraft service guy. I am merely borrowing these characters for my story.

**Feedback Notes: **So I'd like to thank God, Josh Schwartz, some guy named McG (what the heck kind of name is that anyway?), and all those special people who have been reading my story and providing me with feedback. And of course the little people. Sorry,... tall people too.

**-----**

"What are you doing," Marissa asked Seth.

His face was grinning ear to ear as he laid upright on the bed. In his hands he held a lone picture. He's eyes were fixed on it.

"Defiantly hotter than Summer," Seth muttered under his breath.

Marissa gave Seth an off look and shifted her eyes upward.

"Do I need to give you some alone time or something?"

"Uhn, oh no. I'm cool. We're cool. See?"

Seth turned the photo so it would face Marissa's view point. Marissa squinted as she tried to give it a look.

"God, now that's a woman," Seth said as his whole face lit up.

"Excuse me? All it looks like to me is some Wonder Woman shaking your hand."

"Woo, hold up, some Wonder Woman? Marissa, _the _Wonder Woman. The only Wonder Woman. No further Wonder Woman movie or TV series need be made."

"Ok."

"She shook my hand! She shook my hand Marissa. I'm never washing this hand again."

Seth was a little eager for the normal person. But he was a comic-loving geek. And he did get to shake the hand of Lynda Carter, the original Wonder Woman. This was a day he would forever remember. And he was happy he got to share it with Marissa.

They were in a quaint little room, just big enough for the two of them. Already their bags and items were strewn all over the dim lit hotel room.

This was, however, their first night alone together in one room. Separate beds offered only so much comfort and ease. But the evening wasn't as awkward as they might of thought it would have been. They had a pleasant evening, an enjoyable evening. They were starting to settle back into the friendship mode they perfected so long ago. Well, at least it seemed so long ago.

"Ok." "Listen, I'm going to change into my pajamas and give you some time to cool. You change out here while I'm in the bathroom."

"Let me just snag…"

"You're bedtime floss?"

Marissa grabbed the floss from the bathroom counter and threw it towards Seth.

"Thanks."

"You better not be doing things when I get out."

"Things? Like flossing things? What's wrong with keeping up with personal dental hygiene?"

Seth paused and then processed what Marissa meant.

"God Marissa, what a dirty mind you have."

Marissa smirked but never said a word as she headed into the bathroom and then shut the door behind her.

"Sherman Oaks is on NTV," Marissa shouted from the bathroom.

Seth already had the TV on.

"I think I've seen this one. It's where Susie has her Gucci birthday party and later maks on her best-friends boyfriend. Hostile cat-fight ensued," Seth said with a bit of glee.

Seth jumped out of bed and headed to his suitcase to pick out some pajamas. With his eyes fixed on the TV, his hands rummaged through his suite case and pulled out a pair of casual, superhero, pajamas. Slowly he started to dress himself. But before he could get the whole assemble on Marissa appeared from the bathroom.

Marissa stopped in her tracks, and stood frozen, as she looked Seth up and down. Much of his chest was still exposed. All she could do was laugh. If this had been days earlier she might not of laughed. She likely might have helped him keep the shirt off. But that fateful day they kissed the breaks were slammed and nothing progressed past a few skin grazes.

Marissa's mind paused briefly as she watched his half naked body. Her mind, after taking in the sheer humor of the moment, turned to thoughts of their kiss and when they made it into bed. But her reflections were clear. She was, at the time, deeply connected with the moment. She knew it was more than mere sexual attraction. Tossed shirts and naked bodies be dammed. All she ever wanted was to feel his body next to her and his warm kisses on her lips. Of course, that wasn't about to happen now.

"Don't you knock or something. I mean call out decent like normal girls do," Seth said as he quickly brought the shirt over his head."

"Awwwn. Batman and Robin pajamas. You know I was totally gonna bring my smurfs but it was too hot."

As Seth's shirt fell over his shoulders, and he pushed it down over his chest, his vision became clear. He could now visible see what Marissa was wearing, a short, golden-pink, nightgown.

"Well, you must be keeping rather cool in _that_? Do you always wear hooker lingerie to bed?"

"It's Victoria Secret's and I didn't want to overheat."

Marissa walked over to her bed and picked up a pillow. She quickly turned in and whacked Seth with it before moving herself to the edge of the bed.

"OWW!…. Geez, we do have air conditioning you know," Seth responded as he rubbed against the bruised and battered area of his body.

Marissa shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the edge of the bed.

It was starting to seem like old times for Seth and Marissa. Seth was back to making catty remarks. Marissa was back to smiling and laughing at his boyish charms without further implication of wanting to kiss his neck or just hold his hand. For some reason she didn't really notice his sensitive or sensual side tonight.

Seth proceeded towards his bedside table and picked up the remote. Before either of them said a word back to each other he hit the power button. The TV shut off and silence filled the room until Marissa decided to break it.

"Why did you just turn off the TV?"

"I need my beauty rest," Seth said without a smile.

"Ok."

Marissa turned off from the bed and went to its other side. She knelt down and then bent over to pick up Shear Bear who had fallen to the floor.

Seth, while nestling under his covers, caught a glimpse of Marissa from the corner of his eye. Her long, but small frame, curved as she bent to the floor. It was obvious Seth's attentions were now diverted. Marissa may have played the platonic card rather easily. But Seth was still Seth and he couldn't will himself to ignore her beauty and unintentional sexual advances.

A lump of saliva slowly pushed down his throat as he turned his head in motion to watch her every move. As she started to come back up Seth quickly shifted his head and turned in to face the mirror. When he processed the view was the same in the mirror, only reversed, he scrabbled. To cover up his wandering eyes he coughed.

"You need some water?"

"Nope, ok. Really," Seth said as he chocked on his cough.

"Well night Seth."

"Night Marissa."

Each of them turned over in their beds and brought the covers over them.

"You awake?"

"I am now," Seth prudently responded back.

"Sorry."

"No, it's cool. What's up?"

"I had a bad feeling about this weekend."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, I don't know. Like we're changing to a fix point and there's no turning back."

"Ah, well I could snuggle in bed with you and keep your thoughts adrift from whatever is that's got you down. And by snuggle I mean grope and fondle," Seth said trying to be more humorous than literal.

Marissa sighed and then turned her body over to face Seth. Her face slowly started to change and she began to smile. Seth casually smiled back.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me," Marissa said matter-of-factly.

"I was merely teasing. Snuggling's not my bag anyway."

"Yeah but I bet groping and fondling is. Just don't get any ideas."

"The only dirty thoughts here are coming from Shear Bear. I see the way she's eying Captain Oats." "Anyway, it's not like I planned for us to be in the same room. They were all booked."

"It's ok Seth. It's cool. It's not like I'm going to jump you in the middle of the night or anything. I can't make any promises about Shear Bear though. She's her own woman. She's got a mind of her own."

Seth's eyes wandered towards Marissa and paused. He thought for a brief moment how fun that could actually be, but then flushed the thought out of his head.

"We're two civil, ad… Ok, teenagers. But we're civil right?"

Seth said nothing and then turned to his other side.

"Yeah, sure. And tired."

"Right. Sorry." "Night."

Marissa turned over and hit the light on her bedside table. She started to fall asleep and let the night come to a close. Seth did the same except with one eye open.


	21. Now I'm Losing All Of My Ground

**Summary:** A little quality time at the merch tables. Comic-Con continues.

**Story Notes:** This one is a quickie.

Title comes from the John Mayer Trio song "Try"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The O.C. or that ridiculous parody The Simpsons did of The O.C. tonight.

**Feedback Notes:** You guys are totally rocking the feedback and I love you for it. I'll have to give some shout-outs soon.

**-----**

"Hey this is totally cute for you."

"A he-man costume?"

"I could be She-Ra? We could totally rock this out for Halloween."

"Yeah sure. I also get right on that wife beater costume too."

"Ok, maybe it is a bit more suited for Ryan."

"He is He-Man. Shall I pull out the photo in my wallet?"

"You keep a photo of Ryan in your wallet? That's kind of weird, but also sweet."

"I also have photos of Captain Oats, the whole family, my coveted hand shake with Wonder Woman."

Marissa looked at him with a weird look. Her eyes were cocked upward as she watched him fondle over his wallet and expose the photos within to himself.

"Yeah, I snuck over to Kinko's this morning and had them make me a color resize of the original," Seth said with great glee.

"Ok. So any photos of me in there?"

"Well, actually..."

Seth fumbled with his wallet and tried to close it.

Marissa playfully smiled, grabbing a hold of his hand. She tugged gently at his wallet trying to get a glance of her own.

"Come on, let me see," Marissa replied.

While she made the physical plea for his wallet the tension built for Seth as her hand was grazing against his. Seth's eyes wandered down to her hand and watched as it made bodily contact with his. His face slowly lifted up and his body gave out. His hands unintentionally released grasp of the wallet. It eased into Marissa's hands and she backed away.

Instantly she flipped through the photos. One by one he was proved right. There was a photo of Captain Oats, a photo of him and Ryan from Chrismukkah, even a photo of the firmly titled fantastic four. Marissa's smiles and ease started to fade as she came to the final photo sleeve and saw there wasn't a photo of her or even her and Seth together. All Seth's closest friends, adamant and otherwise, were in his wallet except her.

"I just haven't gotten around to adding you in. I mean I kind of thought we were you know, so I….," Seth said as he fumbled his words.

"You had to… Oh I get it. Erase me from your memory perhaps? You know because me and you were suppose to go back to not being friends."

"That could have been my reasoning. Can't really remember."

"No, it's cool. I understand."

But really she only started to grasp. Seth couldn't bare to have her beautiful photo in his wallet. Each time his eyes passed the photo he'd be reminded of everything he let go. They'd be friends still, but they wouldn't be what he thought he wanted at the time. A couple? No. He hadn't been able to processes his thoughts to that point. But he had wanted her close. He had wanted her touch, her warm smile, and yes her kisses. But now none of that could factor. None of that would matter. Why torture himself? That was his reasoning.

The tension between them rose high again. Even with the effortlessness it seemed it took for Marissa to be with Seth on this special weekend as just friends, she still had her moments where she wasn't sure if she could dig herself out of the holes being made. This was one of those moments.

"Hey, I think we should catch up later. For dinner. But this was totally fun. I really enjoyed that Q&A session with Natalie Portman. She was so cute in that Zach Braff movie," Marissa said.

"Yeah too bad V for Vendetta is still going to suck. That's the law of superhero movies." "But, yeah, ok catch up later. We are definitely hitting that dinner tonight."

"Sounds good I guess."

Marissa leaned back against the table and picked up a He-Man sword.

"But first I'm picking this up for Ryan. Maybe he can give it to his son."

"Yeah,what aboutteaching him the art of brooding and punching? Comics and cartoon violence should come later."

"Hmm, how very selfless of you."

Seth smiled. Marissa smiled too before turning back and handing the worker behind the table a few paper bills.

Marissa grabbed her Prada backpack from the table and turned back to Seth one last time.

"Hey," Marissa called out with a shinning grin.

Seth quietly and slowly turned around and saw Marissa standing in his view. She smiled briefly before throwing back his wallet. Seth awkwardly watched it come into his direction. And then he was literally struck out of his trance when it hit him square in his chest, falling to the floor. Seth's head moved around him to make sure this discomforted moment was going unnoticed by those around him. He then knelt down and picked up his wallet. But before he could lift himself back up Marissa was already gone, vanished from sight.


	22. Best Of What's Around

**Summary:** The last of the Comic-Con acts. Seth and Marissa share a love for pancakes, talking to each other and drowning each other's food in syrup all in the confines of a musty diner.

**Story Notes:** So here we have finally arrived. It's the last act of the Comic-Con trip. Another phase of the series has come to an end. But it's a perfect little bridge to the next phase of the series. When we come into the **_next act _**senior year will have begun, and we can assume a few weeks of schooling have past. The acts will become more sporadic and spread apart. Most of our favorite O.C. characters will filter in as needed. But they will continue to be the backdrop to the main story we are still telling, Seth and Marissa's. Things may seem good and smooth now. But don't think the drama is gone. They'll be a few twists and surprises yet to come.

BTW, the title for this act comes from Dave Matthew's Band's "Best of What's Around". Definitely one of my favorite songs of all time, and it fits perfectly with this act.

**Disclaimer:** So I kind of wish I owned Undeclared because it was like really funny and stuff. But, ah, The O.C. not as much. I mean Seth is just the watered down love child of Steven, but Steven was more into Damm Yankees and Spinal Tap over the emo music. And I'm just babbling. But Undeclared very fun and you should own it on DVD. Oh yeah and I don't own The O.C. I mean I own it on DVD, but I don't own the writing and the characters and stuff. So, ah, yeah. I'll shut up now.

**Feedback: **It's been a while my friends. I am so sorry for not updating till now. But I do appreciate the feedback from the last act and other notes that have trickled in over time.

**----------------**

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Sitting here, waiting for you," Marissa replied back to Seth as she hunched over in her booth seating.

"So did you miss me?"

"No."

"Really? I didn't think I was so forgettable. Actually I did, but you know."

Marissa turned her head in and brought down her positioning of it.

"Actually no. I don't. Anyway, It's hard to miss anything when a man named Crecio is rubbing my body down."

Seth cocked his eyes and then sighed.

"Well then, I can understand."

Marissa brought herself back into her seat surprised by Seth's comments.

"So you're not jealous."

"Only jealous with envy that I couldn't get the same treatment."

"Well if we come next year I'll have to set you up an appointment."

"It was irony and wit Marissa. You gotta learn not to take me so literal."

"Right. You mean like when you said I made your heart race? I shouldn't have taken that literal either I guess."

The truth was Marissa still made his heart race. But he wasn't prepared to admit it and didn't really know if the information was all that relevant at this time. They had gotten through the first few days of their trip to Comic-Con rather smoothly. They were friendly. They were friends. The occasional awkward tension passed before either of them could take a long pause to reflect on it.

"I don't know. Those events from yester-day are a little fuzzy. I'm too busy looking ahead, into our very bright future."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, this is our year," Seth said with great glee.

"_Our _year?"

Seth made sure to reword himself.

"The year of the great fantastic four Marissa. This, this will, will be our best senior year, our best year."

"I guess. Although drama seems to follow us no matter how hard we try to will it away."

"True, true. But look at it this way. The whole Ryan baby drama has passed and is being dealt with by all of us. And all of our breaks-ups and shifts have settled and we came out of this strong and as friends and… well you get the idea. Finally the fantastic four is fantastic and without the weird sexual tension between Sue Storm and Reed Richards."

"I guess your right. This could be a brighter year than all the rest provided nothing weird happens."

"A brighter day is upon us Marissa. I can feel it, smell it," Seth said as he breathed in the air around him. "Hmm and I smell some damm good pancakes. When are we ordering?"

"So what about living in the moment? That's good too right? You know taking it one day at a time."

Seth shifted his position and his thoughts drifted away from hot, syrup covered, pancakes.

"Well, I always liked Valerie Bertinelli. She was kind of hot. Oh, us taking it one day at a time. That works too. But just keep remembering, brighter days. Bright as the Orange County horizons on a hot sunny sun-filled day."

"I'm starving," Marissa intervened.

"Well I wanted to order like an hour ago."

"You've only been here ten minutes."

Just as Seth was readying himself to respond back a middle-aged, mildly attractive, waitress came up to their table. Seth eased away from facing Marissa and slowly lifted his head up to face the over-worked woman. When Marissa noticed his head shift away she followed and then too noticed the waitress standing before them.

"Can I get you something guys?"

"Yeah some menus would help," Seth said a bit snippy.

The waitress rested her hand on her hip and looked down on Seth condescendingly. Marissa turned to Seth and tried to give him a silent look one that convey he should lay off.

"How can one properly order if we don't have menus," Seth said.

Marissa looked back at the waitress and gave a half-grin.

"I'm really sorry. I just thought I'd take your drink orders first. It's been such a long day for me," the waitress responded. "I've been running like mad since…"

She looked down to her watch.

"Since four o'clock."

Seth and Marissa both looked up at the clock that rested above the cash register.

"It's only six o'clock," Marissa hushed under her breath.

"What's that sweetie," the waitress asked.

Seth awkwardly ran his hands down his legs and retreated into his shell. He kept his silence.

"Oh nothing," Marissa replied.

"So drinks?" The waitress asked as she reached over and took two menus out of the hands of the worker that passed by her. She didn't pay any attention to where the other waitress was heading and if the menus where to be in use elsewhere.

"Here you go guys. Two menus. Now I recommend the quiche, but whatever you guys want we'll fry up."

"Yoo-Hoo?"

"Well Yoo-Hoo to you too. Of all the ways to call me out," the waitress said back to Seth.

Seth relented and sighed. No witty remark would suffice the waitress not knowing what a Yoo-Hoo was.

"I'll start with a coffee milk. I need my calcium and my caffeine," Seth said.

"And I'll take a scotch, no ice."

"Right, ok." the waitress said with a chipper smile

Seth jerked back in the warm and comfortable position he created inside the booth.

"I was kidding," Marissa said as her brows came down.

Marissa was a little confused.

"I'll take a cranberry juice."

"Ok, I can do that too. So you kids from Newport?"

"Yeah how did you guess," Marissa asked.

"I absolutely love Newport Living. Read it all the time."

"And you recognize Marissa's mug shot from the photo spread of the Newpsie fundraiser for battered woman? She was a fish out of water that night. But a cute fish out of water."

Seth squirmed and smiled. He even started to coo and giggle.

"We were two fish in the water actually," Marissa said as she fondly started to remember their wet adventures in the office park.

Seth gave a warm, but still childish smile.

"Haven't a clue. I mean I think I've seen his mug shot before, with some painfully concrete old guy," the waitress said making mention of Seth.

"Oh that would have been Caleb. His grandfather, and as I like to forget, my stepfather. But he's dead now anyway, so…"

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I'm not," Marissa said.

The waitress smiled as she was surprised Marissa was just a satirical as she was.

"Hey I actually kind of liked the guy when he brought home that porn star grandma and wasn't verbally jabbing me about my lack of masculinity," Seth said.

"And how often was that," Marissa asked in a casual but still interested tone.

"Ah, once, twice, maybe three times a year."

The waitress let out a light, but forced, laugh and then turned to a neighboring table to steal off the tip left behind. Both Marissa and Seth watched on in shock as she slipped the money into her uniform.

"So I'll be right back to take your order's, kay?"

Seth nodded indecisively and then looked down at his menu.

"You know I'm sorry we didn't hit that other dinner," Marissa said.

"We came all this way just so you could hit a Del Taco."

"I couldn't help it if I had a craving for bean burritos."

"And a Phat Taco and a chicken soft taco."

"I was hungry," Marissa said defensively.

Seth laughed almost silently and then smiled at Marissa. Marissa smiled back when she realized Seth was taking a softer line.

"Ah, its ok. I like a woman who can hold her own with a few burritos," Seth said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and have a stomach for the Delscorcho sauce, A certain something I know some woman couldn't handle. It's hot. I mean it makes you hot. I mean weird mix of metaphors and literalism and I'm confused."

Marissa laughed with a warm, bright, smile as she brought her arm up and playfully brushed against Seth's shoulder.

"So I'm still hot?"

Seth retreated back into his shell and brought his head down into his chest. He quickly grabbed the menu and brought it up to his face.

"You know if you'd just admit you're still hot for me this would go a lot smoother."

Seth scoffed while he still kept himself buried in the menu. His legs nervously twitched.

"I would like to forego the obvious awkward tension that would follow said confession," Seth said.

"So you are still hot for me?"

Seth took defeat and started to shift his body to his right side. He might not face her, but he wasn't going to ignore her either.

"Yes Marissa Cooper, you still make my bones shiver and my heart race. But that doesn't mean I'm hot _for you_ and that I'm bailing on this no friends agreement thing."

"I'll accept the akin words. Now, that wasn't so hard for you to admit was it?"

"The awkward tension is building as we speak. It's driving this forcible wall between us and, and, and I just can't break it down," Seth said frantically.

"No tension on my side. Actually there hasn't been any tension for me this whole weekend."

"I'm glad to see that the ongoing adjustments from bedroom make-out to playful comic book jaunt is going well for you Marissa. Really."

"And it's not for you?"

Seth couldn't muster what to say next. He wanted to believe he had came through this weekend smoothly. Truth was he had. But he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know how well he made it through without coming from behind her and kissing her neck or doing any of the other things he wanted to do just before he bolted for the drawing class that never was.

"Let's just leave this at the hot talk. I didn't draw Cosmo girl like that for nothing. Friends pack and all you're still hot. Even hotter with a nice female companion. Have you talked to Alex lately?"

Marissa sighed as she picked up her menu. She then affectionately smiled before opening her mouth.

"Well thank you," Marissa responded.

Seth was instantly taken aback by the simple words.

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say? I have to keep these fun times all clean and platonic. Don't think I didn't see you checking me out the other night in our hotel room. I saw your one eye opened."

"It was both, and I was merely making sure you were safe in that little get up of yours."

"In case of what? The wake-up call guy coming to stalk me in the middle of the night."

"Hey it could happen. I saw it in some strange Steven Sagal rip-off movie my dad was watching on Spike."

"Right, well what would you have done to protect me anyway? All the punching and protecting is more of a Ryan thing obviously. I saw your body almost naked. You don't have the manly frame."

Seth's ego was becoming a bit bruised but he kept his silence for a few seconds anyway.

"Fine, the truth hurts, but it's still the truth. Even I know it," Seth said finally claiming verbal defeat.

"Well look whose become all grown-up."

"Yes Marissa, even I can just shake it off. The child in me will be no more."

"No!"

"No?"

"Keep it in you, the child. That's what I love about you. So free and alive."

"And scared of the night and my Joker nightlight all at the same time. God, who are we fooling!"

"You're so open and optimistic about the future and this whole friends thing, which really I thought you'd kind of cave under it all. But you haven't. It gives me hope."

"Well there you go. Now where did our waitress go? This stomach will crack under the pressure of having no food since those goldfish crackers I passed off as lunch."

"Awww, you poor thing. Let me see if I can motion her. She is right behind you."

The waitress overheard their grumbling and intercepted on the customers she was serving. She picked up the plates of food she had just served down and repositioned them on the table of the booth where Seth and Marissa were sitting.

"Here you go guys."

"But we haven't even ordered yet," Marissa said in concerned tone.

"Right, well you were hungry and the pancakes here are to die for."

Seth cautiously watched the waitress move, babble, and steal right from under her customers two stakes of pancakes covered in butter. The waitress didn't even smirk. She just turned herself around and went back to the kitchen counter to place another order.

"Ok this has been eventful. Maybe all diners outside of Newport have service like this?"

"Somehow I think this is a rather unique experience," Seth responded back.

"Well at least we got what we would of ordered anyway."

"Well I could do without all this fattening butter," Seth said as his clumsily and timidly pushed off the melting butter with his fork.

"It's only butter, it's not lard. Wait, well…," Marissa said confusing herself.

Seth tilted up and quickly grabbed for the container of syrup that rested on the table.

"Oh, let's just cover up your pancakes is sweet sugary concoctions. And…"

Seth hovered the bottle over her stack. Marissa squealed and then reached out for the bottle, but instead crashed with Seth's hands.

"Seth no! Not again!"

The last time Seth drowned her pancakes in gooey syrup they were sitting across each other at the Newport diner. These were the times before the dramatic shift in their relationship and feelings. Perhaps, if they really thought about it, they'd see it as the springboard to all the changes. The moment being just a starter point to the inevitable end.

Now they sat almost side-by-side inside a musty, atmospheric, diner on the final day of their trip to Comic-Con. Come tomorrow they'd be back on the road heading to home. It wouldn't be home as it had been created with the two of them over the summer months, but home as a stationary place of shelter. And it would also be a place where they would begin to embrace the start of their senior year.

The syrup flowed out from the slip of the bottle and poured all over her pancakes and a good part of the table.

"That's a bit of a mess there, you might want to clean that up," Seth said directly to Marissa as the waitress passed by them with a new order of pancakes for the customers behind their booth.

Seth went back into his seat trying to act coy and innocent. The waitress passed by with a brief glance in their direction but didn't even flinch.

Marissa started to show a mischievous smile and then turned away from Seth. Being as stealth as possible she grabbed the bottle from the table and eased it over Seth's stack. But it was just shy of the pancakes. Her intended course and aim was the sausage links. She knew how well he liked to mix his syrup with his breakfast meat. It wasn't very well at all.

Just as Seth was casually watching the waitress deal with her befuddled customers Marissa started to drown his links in a sea of golden sugar. Seth sensed a change in food dynamic and started to turn back.

"What are you doing?"

Marissa smiled but said nothing.

"The whole balance of my food is off. I, I can't even look at it. It's greatly disturbed me and now I refuse to eat," Seth said aggrieved.

The waitress passed by again this time taking note of his bizarre vocal irruption. Marissa caught glance of her watchful eye and responded.

"He's going through his Howard Hughes phase. You'll have to forgive him," Marissa said as her hand wandered over to Seth's.

It rested on the booth seating. Seth was slumped back and had pushed his plate forward. The alarming touch of Marissa's hand brought him back to himself and allowed him to make eye contact with the waitress.

"We'll be fine. He'll be a big boy, right Seth?"

Seth turned in to face Marissa and nodded like a now obeying child responding back to his mother.

"I think we had our fun," Marissa said as she pushed the syrup container aside and away from their reach.

Seth's growling stomach prompted him forward and the whiff of fresh pancakes made his hand take reach of the fork. He brought it down into his pancakes and took out a semi-large chunk. He firmly placed it inside his mouth and started to chew.

"These would never come out our kitchen. Maybe burned, toasted, and covered in molasses. And no one in our family likes molasses."

Marissa gave a genuine laugh and then turned further inside her booth to come face-to-face with Seth.

"These may actually be better than the Newport diner, even if the place smells like past-date mayonnaise and the jukebox looks like it came out of a biker bar," Seth added.

"I didn't even notice. Let me grab a quarter and pick out a song."

Marissa's grin widened as she reached into her pocket to pull out her change. She then raced over to the dusty jukebox and sifted through the page listing of songs.

"So when will this road trip continue? There's so many more stops for us to take still," Marissa shouted out to Seth.

"I don't know. But I think the time will come. An opening will open just for us. Maybe Ryan and Summer too. It could be the four of us in roadster action."

Marissa's grin started to ease as she thought about the journey coming ahead with the fantastic four. The whole concept of following their own Kerouacian dream had always been a part of them and their dreams. And it was always best dreamed when they dreamed it being just the two of them. Marissa didn't really want it any other way. She never dreamed of it any other way, not when Seth entered her life this past summer.

Marissa dropped her quarter in the coin slot and then pressed a set of numbers for her song of choice.

"So special friend," Seth started to say.

_**Hey, my friend**_

_**It seems your eyes are troubled**_

_**Care to share your time with me**_

_**Would you say you're feeling low and so**_

_**A good idea would be to get it off of your mind**_

Marissa turned her body back and smiled. She took keen interest in what Seth would say next as she walked back to their booth.

"How has this weekend shaped up?"

"You tell me. You're the one who invited me."

_**See, you and me**_

_**Have a better time than most can dream**_

_**Have it better than the best**_

_**And so can pull on through**_

_**Whatever tears at us**_

_**Whatever holds us down**_

_**And if nothing can be done**_

_**We'll make the Best of What's Around**_

"I'd say this Wonder Woman sex charged weekend was perfect. I just wish we could of spent more time together. And a little less time being viewed half-naked in my batman pajamas."

"Really? I mean not about the half nakedness, although it was rather cute," Marisa said with her hugest smile yet.

"Yeah," Seth said as he brought his head down a few inches checking himself out. He then worked on more of his pancakes, still ignoring the syrup covered sausage links.

_**Turns out not where but who you're with**_

_**That really matters**_

_**That really matters**_

_**And hurts not much when you're around**_

_**When you're around**_

"Well next time I'll schedule a few less rub downs from Creico."

"It's a sacrifice I know," he responded sarcastically but with a hint of heart.

Marissa started to giggle and brought her arms back up to Seth's shoulder. She started to push it in when she changed course and brought her arm around Seth's neck. Her other hand traveled up to Seth's scruffy hair. She ran her fingers though it.

_**And if you hold on tight**_

_**To what you think is your thing**_

_**You may find you're missing all the rest**_

_**She ran up into the light surprised**_

_**Her arms are open**_

_**Her mind's eye is...**_

"Maybe there is a brighter day ahead. Maybe our fixed point is here. And that can't be a bad thing."

Seth gave his usual childish grin and showcased his giddiness.

"See Marissa, I am wise and right and... All you ever had to do was trust in me and my rightness."

"But I always did trust in you," Marissa said back as she aggressively scuffed up his hair.

"Yeah," Seth said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

A now disheveled looking Seth took a large sip of his coffee milk and confidently leaned back into the booth. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The plan Seth had set before them was underway and with out much formidable awkward tension. This was the start of a new future, the road to a brighter day. But it would be a day where Seth and Marissa would never discover what could have been. The loss didn't seem to weigh on their minds right now. They were too engrossed in each other's company, a few good pancakes, and some Dave Matthews Band. But the impact of the loss would be sure to impact them down the road, right?

Just as Seth took his last bite of pancake, making sure to first run it through the puddle of syrup that was on his plate, he was startled to hear the roots groves of the Dave Matthews coming through the jukebox.

_**Seeing things from a**_

_**Better side than most can dream**_

_**On a better road I feel**_

_**So you could say she's safe**_

_**Whatever tears at her**_

_**Whatever holds her down**_

_**And if nothing can be done**_

_**She'll make the best of what's around**_

"I totally love this song," Marissa said.

Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe he aligned himself with a friend who listened to music that inspired a select group of Harbor High students to smoke pot in soccer fields, wear hemp woven pants, and nonsensically talk about Newport people buying land rovers over hybrid vehicles.

"So will this song be over before we leave or will we have to stick around for another three days just to hear it end?"

"Hey, that's not funny. Ok it is, but..."

"See and true, very very true. Couldn't you have least chosen something by The String Cheese Incident? I heard their stoner jam sessions only go for one festival long day."

"Come on! Just listen to the lyrics," Marissa said grabbing at Seth's hand.

_**See, you and me**_

_**Have a better time than most can dream**_

_**Have it better than the best**_

_**And so can pull on through**_

_**Whatever tears at us**_

_**Whatever holds us down**_

_**And if nothing can be done**_

_**We'll make the Best of What's Around**_

Seth looked to the left and right of their table and was relieved to see no opportune space for dancing.

"This can be like our theme song. Our song."

"Ok," Seth hesitantly said.

"You really need to get into the spirit of the music. There is more out there then depressing emo music."

"Yeah, depressing punk music, which I thought you liked. Not this generic and hippie, but essentially un-hippie music."

"I'm full of diversity. There's so much I guess you have yet to learn about me," Seth said following with a sincere smile.

"I guess so. Just promise me no grateful dead, I think my dad used to listen to them and get high. It's a visual I refuse to have."

Marissa playfully giggled as she stretched out Seth's arm. She pulled gently, but enough for him to cry pain. It never took much for Seth to cry out in pain. But his pain quickly turned to great ease. He laughed back and started to smile. His grin was so wide. Both their smiles and laughter illuminated the crowded dinning room.

_**Turns out not where but who you're with**_

_**That really matters**_

_**That really matters**_

_**That really matters**_

_**And hurts not much when you're around**_

_**When you're around**_

The waitress was sure to have passed by at least once. Other patrons were sure to have caught a glance of their pleasurable behavior. Neither of them would have noticed. They were beyond blissful. This was their moment of perfection. But with senior year about to begin could perfect sustain past a moment and into the coming school year? The wanted to believe it could. But the truth was, even they didn't know it, neither of them really knew.

http/


	23. Home Life

**Summary:** It's a mid-September weekend at the Cohen's. And all that creep through house is Marissa, Seth and Ryan's baby boy. This is a series of short acts, which comprised the weekend.

**Story Notes:** This is the start of a new phase. Senior year has begun. The summer and metaphorical bridging between summer and senior year, Comic-Con, has passed. This is essentially season three, or what could be season three. I won't be adding many elements of how season three is being written on Fox. An occasional character like Taylor Townsend may appear, but you can ignore everything else both in terms story and character. The only outside story you will need to know for the this and coming chapters is that marital issues between Sandy and Kirsten carried over from last season and Kirsten had been away for the summer on her '_retreat'_. For my purposes that doesn't mean rehab. Think of it as a sabbatical. But don't worry about that too much. It'll be of slight reference.

Title for this chapter comes from "Home Life" by John Mayer.

**------**

"Marissa, hey."

Marissa nodded back to Seth.

"Seth," Marissa said as she rested her hands in her pockets. "So what are you still doing here? I thought you had a family trip this weekend."

"Yeah, I did. Well I just thought my parents needed a break, alone. Ya know?

"Yeah, totally. They've been through so much over the last few months. I really hope they can get through all the issues."

"I think they are. I mean I hope they are."

"Hey, Seth. It's your parents, the Cohen's. They're going to be cool. You're going to be cool. They love you and that's what should matter."

"Yeah, I know. So what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Ok, I'm glad you're so happy to see me."

"No, I am, I just mean. Ok, this is awkward."

"Hmm, I guess. Anyway, I'm here to watch Ryan's little boy."

"Wait, Ryan left the baby here all alone, and with me?"

"Uh, you didn't know he was in the house?"

"Well, why would Ryan leave him with me! I mean, I don't do kids. I mean…"

"Ryan is visiting his mother and brother in prison. It's not exactly the best time for him to tag his kid along."

Marissa cocked her eye.

"But I'm still a little concerned you didn't know he was in the house. We should go check on him right now."

"No, I'm cool."

"Seth?"

"No, you should go. I'll, I'll be up stairs, if you need me."

"Oh my God you are totally scared of the baby."

"Me, nawww. It's just he asked you to watch him right. I wouldn't want go against Ryan's…"

"Seth," Marissa said as she pulled him by the arm and smiled. "You're not going to kill the kid just by changing a diaper."

"Diaper! Can't I just read him some Legions or something?"

Marissa pulled a little tighter and led Seth to the back room of the house where Ryan usually set up the baby area whenever the kid stayed with the Cohen's.

Marissa came over the crib and started to make babyish cooing noises. Seth's head turned to his right side and watched on as Marissa slowly retreated from her normal self and turned into a fumbling baby just like the one in the crib. He was a bit taken back and it was clear he was bewildered by the whole experience.

Ryan's little bundle of joy was flashing bright smiles and attempting to stand on two feet, but he fumbled back to the safety of the mattress pad. Seth suddenly smiled when he connected the little one's joy with Marissa's behavior. He rather enjoyed watching Marissa play the motherly role.

"So I totally think he needs a diaper change. Can you…"

Seth facial expression quickly changed and his hands came up making strange movements.

"No, no way."

"Seth, relax. Can you just move the changing table over here? I won't have you dealing in baby poop just yet," Marissa said with a devious smile.

Seth sighed and then went for the table brining it close to Marissa.

"So, you're just staying here all night," Seth said.

"That's the idea. I'll probably just sleep on the couch. It's cool."

"No, take the guestroom."

Seth stopped himself short. He didn't say another word. He couldn't believe he had just implied that she stay in the room directly across from his.

"Oh, ok. You sure that's cool?"

He wasn't about to make a big issue of it now. It would cause too much attention to divert to his still lingering feelings for Marissa.

"Cool? Should it be a problem? I mean come on. You'll be right across from me so if you ever need anything."

"Need anything?"

"You know, water, bedtime story, someone to make the monsters under the bed go away."

"I think I'll be ok, but thanks," Marissa said with a genuine smile. She was very much pleased that Seth seemed to care, even if he was acting a little out of sorts.

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better."

"You want to play some PSP," Seth eagerly asked Marissa.

"Not really while I'm changing a diaper."

"I mean when you're done."

"Seth he still has to be feed and then I have to give him a bath and I could really use your help. I'm glad you're here."

Seth hesitated before opening his mouth. He was alarmed by all that needed to be done just to care for Ryan's little boy, but he was equally pleased that Marissa needed his help and still enjoyed his company.

It had been just a few weeks since their fateful kiss, impromptu splitting, and Seth's improvised return for Comic-Con. In these passing weeks they had done their best to retain a friendship. That's what they agreed they would be when they sat across each other at the diner eating mountains of pancakes on their final day of their trip to Comic-Con. They ultimately agreed keeping the friendship intact was the best for everyone. Moving into a romance would just muddle everything up and possible hurt the one amazing thing they didn't want to end, their friendship. Suddenly, kissing, holding hands, it was put into the back of their minds because they knew the friendship they had built over the summer was something grander, something they truly needed to cherish and not take for granted.

"So peaches or peas?"

"What?"

"The baby food, peaches or peas?"

"Bananas!"

Seth's face lit up like a little child

"Ok, why don't you check if there's any in his diaper bag."

Seth handed her the jar.

"So would Seth like some too? Should I do the little airplane…?"

"Hahah, very funny Marissa. Look just because I like to eat baby food doesn't mean…"

"You're a baby?"

"I'm a mature, wise, old man."

"Well you do go for the early bird specials at the dinner."

"Hmmhm," Seth said as he nodded.

"And you play Mahjong with the Nana and all her friends."

"See."

"And you also read comics to the patients at the Newport nursing home." " So it's official you're an old man. You're just not wise or mature."

"I resent that."

"It doesn't change the truth."

And Seth knew she was right so he never said anything in return to her comments.

"So the kid gets the mush bananas, what are we eating?"

Marissa placed another jar in his hands.

"Here. It's good and nutritious for you."

Marissa smiled and tilted her head.

"No, seriously. We need real food." "I'll save this for my after dinner snack," Seth said with a childish grin.

"I don't know. I think I saw some Thai take-out coupons on the kitchen table. Should we order in?"

"Well mom left me some food in the fridge. But there is no substantial proof that what she left me wasn't cooked by her hands. So yeah, let's order in."

Marissa laughed and Seth smiled back.

--- -- ---- --- -----

"Hey, who knew this would work so well."

"What? Me, you, just hanging out. I kind of thought since, you know, that we would never be able to get back to this."

"You mean kiss. You can say it Marissa. We kissed. It was hot and steamy and you dream about it nightly."

"Not really, no."

Seth's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"I mean it was just a kiss. It wasn't like Leo kissing Kate or anything."

"Ah, compare me to a over-hyped Hollywood actor who shaves his chest."

"He doesn't shave his chest."

Seth's face changed again. This time he looked annoyed and rather displeased. Marissa took note of his look and started to change her words.

"Right, not helping." "You know I think it's just I'm cool with this. I didn't think I'd just fit into it so well, the friends thing, but it's working for me."

"Well good. As it should be."

"And for you?"

Marissa's head lifted off the ground and waited on Seth's response.

"Of course. Kissing you was kind of like kissing a frog anyway."

Marissa gave Seth an evil grin.

"Ok, it wasn't but hey."

"Yeah but you turned into a rather nice prince. I'm still Marissa."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know. It just seemed you really changed and evolved through all of this. I just stayed the same."

"Are you kidding me? You changed. Believe me you changed. If anything I'm still the same."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we both changed."

"Perhaps," Seth said.

Marissa shed a half smile.

"By the way…"

Seth's head perked up as Marissa continued to talk.

"That kiss of ours does creep into my dreams. Not more than once or twice a week so don't let it get to your head."

Seth flashed a huge grin. Marissa put down her box of take-out and playfully punched Seth in the shoulder. Seth reached over to rub over his obviously hurt body part.

"Hey, that hurt."

"Sorry."

"You're getting more violent and physical as the months go by."

"It's just to show how much I love you."

"Somehow I can relate to that," Seth said with a smile.

--- -- ---- --- -----

"Baby monitor, check. Face washed out with Cucumber moisturizer, check. History of Punk Music book, check." "Uhmm, my snuggly and prettier than ever Shear …," Marissa said as she brought the bear into her front view and squeezed tightly on its arms.

_Knock, Knock_

Seth gently knocked on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Seth peeked through the door as he opened. He wasn't sure if he hoped Marissa was or wasn't decent. He entered cautiously.

"Decent right?"

"Yeah totally. I was just cuddling into bed. So what's up?"

"I was just wondering… actually this is more on behalf of…"

"Captain Oats!"

Marissa quickly took notice of the horse griped in Seth's hand. Seth followed her wandering eyes. He than brought Captain Oats into her clear view.

"Awwnn," Marissa said as she inched her way up the bed. She playfully started to pet Captain Oats.

"So what brings _you _here?"

"He was just wondering…. He was a little lonely and he…"

"Do you miss Shear Bear," Marissa said directly to Captain Oats.

"Yes," Seth said.

It wasn't clear whether he was talking for himself or his companion, or if he was referencing the bear or Marissa herself.

"He can totally stay in my room if he wants," Marissa said.

"Well he was rather hoping she could come over to his place."

"No, no way. Seth, he'll do things to her. She's still so young and impressionable. If I can't watch over her than no."

"Fine break a stallion's heart." "Its ok. I'll be here to sooth your lonely heart. Yes, blame the master," Seth said in Captain Oat's direction.

"Hey, that's not fair. Fine, she can stay with you two. But if I start having nightmares and such and then have no one to hold on to I am coming into our bedroom and stealing her back."

'You could always hold onto me, sweetheart,' Seth silently thought to himself. His mind quickly passed over visions of their bed kisses. When the thought was processed he instantly shuttered. It was not a thought he needed to be having right now. But it passed and Seth could now return to reality.

"Fair enough," Seth said in reply to her final words.

--- -- ---- --- -----

"Hey, that's what I like to see."

"Me teaching him the rules of proper comic book handling?"

"No, the two of you bonding."

"We're bonding?"

"Yeah, it's sweet." "I mean just look at the way you look at him. The way you hold him. You're making a great uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Well yeah, I mean Ryan is totally like a brother to you. So that means you're his uncle."

"God I am an old man."

"The kid takes to you well. You should be proud. Maybe one day you'll have a kid and get to read him the rules of proper comic book handling."

"Hey it's what every good father would do for his child."

"So you want to be a father some day?"

"Well not tomorrow or anything, but yeah I think so." "You?"

"A mother you mean? Well, just as long as I don't turn out like my mother. That could be rather scary for a child."

"Well, just think about the child having her for a grandmother. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about the mother issue. You're nothing like Julie. You're actually kind and caring when you want to be. And you'd never sleep with your daughter's boyfriend."

"Or my son's girlfriend," Marissa said with a smile.

"Ok, that would be weird but oddly hot."

Marissa smirked and playfully pushed Seth away from the crib.

--- -- ---- --- -----

"And then Bruce Wayne said…"

Seth's hands fumbled over the pages of his Batman comic and he yawned.

"Marissa, Marissa you awake. You should take him back to his crib. I'll hit the monitor."

Marissa's lifeless body slowly shifted to the opposite side and came into Seth and the baby. It was clear she was only half awake.

Seth yawned again as he tried to balance the baby and grab for the baby monitor. His hand could barely reach and the baby was snuggled into his side. He relented and went back into the couch.

"Caffeine. Coffee. Starbucks. Baby food…," Seth muttered as he pleasantly smiled and sighed.

His eyes were heavy laden and it was clear he wouldn't be able to resist falling into a sleep. Suddenly his eyes started to close and his head tilted back into the couch. But he lost a bit of his balance and his head slowly shifted to his right side and fell onto Marissa's shoulder. With the baby safely wrapped in his arms he fell into a deep sleep. Marissa mumbled, but not another sound was heard after it. The two of them had collapsed into each other and found a perfect place of rest and peace. It had been a long weekend, but now it was coming to a just close.


	24. Gravity

**Summary:** A random moment in Ryan's pool house post-last-chapter. I'd say roughly a few weeks have passed since the last mini-arch of acts in the last chapter.

**Story Notes:** Was it not Beck whom had an album or song called "Sea Changes"? Keep that in mind as we move forward. There are no signs of this story ending soon. I'll be banging out at least five to ten more acts/chapters. It's funny because I originally set out to end this story in about ten acts/chapters and now I'm already over twenty and making my way to thirty. This story has taking a life of its own for sure. I'm overall pleased. Sure, there are few acts that I feel weren't crucial to the story and basically filler to occupy you till I could finish up weightier chapters. But overall I am pleased. I hope you are too.

The title for this act comes from "Gravity" by the John Mayer Trio.

"_Gravity, is working against me_

_And Gravity, wants to bring me down_

_Oh, I've never known what makes this man_

_With all the love that this heart can stand_

_Dream of ways to throw it all away" - Gravity, John Mayer_

**Disclaimer:** I'm holding my witty disclaimer notes hostage till "Glass Slippers" is updated.

**Feedback Notes:** I miss the feedback. Please, please feedback. Negative, positive, comments fuel me to make changes and improve my writing.

**---------**

"Would you like to get something to eat, tomorrow? Hang out?"

Marissa stood silent and firm in the empty pool house.

"Comic Book Club meeting," Seth said indirectly to Marissa.

"I thought everyone dropped out?"

"Haven't you been watching Boy Meets World re-runs on Family? If Corey can have a sexual abstinence club for one then I can have a comic book club meeting for one."

"Ok. Well why don't I join you. I've been wanting to brush up on my Ghost World. I could bring some take-out."

Seth was pleasantly shocked she wanted to join him for his meeting of one.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you can make room for me," Marissa said with a small smile.

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't wanna bore you. I mean right now I'm having this whole debate about whether there should of ever been a bat woman and…"

"A debate with yourself?"

"I fight with the voices in my head all the time."

"Ok," Marissa said with a strange grin and then adding a warm smile.

Seth was becoming more reclusive and incisive as the time passed between them. He was fighting with ever thing he had not to surrender to her simple suggestions. But he also made sure to downplay it all, acting as casual and nonchalant as he could.

"I think this is going to be an evening for one. Ryan's had the baby over a lot and I haven't gotten much rest and sleep. A night to myself could do me good."

Marissa was a little disappointed but opted not to make an issue out of his hesitance to hang with her.

"I guess I should study and do some reading anyway. I'm finally finishing Tommy Lee's book you gave me last summer. And I thought my family was dysfunctional."

Seth let out a forced laugh and then brought his head up to the sky.

"So maybe we can catch up later, this weekend perhaps," Marissa added.

"Yeah, I'll keep my busy schedule free."

It was clear to Marissa that he was being abstract whether he knew it or not.

"Right. So see you in school at least. We've got that major test in Bitterman's French History class."

Seth tentatively shuffled his feet and started to stutter over his words.

"I, I kind have dropped, I dropped out of the class."

Marissa was shocked and surprised. It was clear by the expression on her face she was a little hurt too. She started to sense a conspiracy was coming to head. She wondered why Seth was making such a great effort to keep his distance from her.

"Why?"

"Hey, well you know me and the French. I kind of got their history down anyway. Napoleon, stinky cheese, stinky woman, Jerry Lewis fetish."

"Yeah that's definitely the French in a nutshell, " Marissa said ironically.

"Hey, did you not see the sweat stains and untrimmed body hair on Bitterman. That's, that's reason enough to get out of that class. I just couldn't take that level of un-cleanliness. I've got my personal hygiene to maintain."

Seth was starting, again, to trip over his words and it was clear he was covering for something, perhaps his emotions, perhaps the fact that his dropping out of class was a front.

"Well if I'm ever gonna make it to Paris, I'll to need to know the language."

Marissa paused as she reflected on her thoughts. Occasionally she wondered if Paris was in her future. Sure she could hop on the dead step-daddies private jet. But somehow it wouldn't be the same if she could make the journey her own, just to be able to buy her own plane tickets, trek through with nothing more than a backpack. But who was she kidding. She'd at least stash Mommies credit card and bleed it dry.

But suddenly Marissa pondered what the trip could be like if somehow, someway, Seth was able to make the expedition with her. It was a fleeting thought and she soon let it pass.

"Paris will suite you well. I hope you can still make it. You deserve a few dreams to come true."

"How about the one where you …"

Seth perked his head up and waited on her last words. But Marissa let her voice trail before becoming silent. Almost instantly whatever anticipations either of them had faded away.

What started to seem seemingly easy, the concept of being just friends, wasn't being put to practice. Seth couldn't stand to be three feet in front of Marissa for more than a minute. Flashes of their past summer and everything that could have been had there been no Summer and Ryan, no Fantastic Four, flooded his mind. It made him numb and the only thing he could do to absolve the hurt was pretend it's best for him to stay clear of her. Sure it broke his heart. What was, in his precise words, to be "the best year ever" was turning out to be the most unsatisfying. He thought holding up the mantle for, and reaping the benefits of, the great foursome would be more gratifying than what he thought he and Marissa were building or could one day have.

The dynamics set forth at Comic-Con were a fluke. It was self evident that Seth had relinquished himself to his own delusions. But when Marissa and he reentered the halls of Harbor High, though not right away, slowly the dynamics between them started to change. Reality forced itself through the gaps and loopholes of Seth's friends only plan that had formerly gone unnoticed by him.

"Family dinner tonight so…," Seth said in a tone of apprehension.

"Right. Well I'll see you around then. I'm gonna see if I can find Summer."

Seth slowly brought his head down allowing his eyes to peer to the ground rather than the expressions on Marissa's face. He could hear her release a quiet sigh. For a second it made him shift his eye direction and catch just enough of Marissa's body and frame to know he still couldn't face her in the eyes.

"Bye," Seth said as he gracelessly and gradually brought his hand up to wave goodbye.

He slowly turned around and only once made an attempt to look back, but never fully did. He headed back out into the piercing sunlight and the calming and cool breeze that was hitting against his face. Right now the accolade of Orange County's backdrop was his only comfort.


	25. And In Your Hand You Held A Sand Dollar

**Summary:** Yet another unplanned, random, moment where Seth and Marissa meet up with each other. This is about two weeks after the last act.

**Story Notes:** Continuing on in the early parts of senior year. Thanksgiving is fast approaching.

Title of the act comes from the song "Disappear" by Blue Rodeo. I recommend checking out the song and searching out the lyrics. It greatly inspired this act.

**Disclaimer:** Witty disclaimer on hold until "Glass Slippers" is updated.

**Feedback Notes:**

Shout outs!…

Lindsay I swear you feedback to every chapter twice. I always get comments from you on here and on Fan Forum. "Damn it make out already." You may want to save this one for your dreams because it likely will be a little while before they swap spit. Emphasis on _swap spit_!

Music4mysoul Go back a number of chapters and get reacquainted to the falling hard part. But do realize patience is virtue and if you choose to have it you will one day be rewarded.

Marianne-Larsen Didn't anyone ever tell you quality over quantity? If not, then I am. Some will be long, other's will be short, the chapters that is. : )

Laugh-a-Lot Bear Baby bonding is cute, especially when it's with Seth and Marissa. Why, because one day they'll make cute babies together and lots of them. They will damm it! Sorry, didn't mean to get off the track there.

I know I didn't shout back to everyone. But I appreciate everyone's comments. Please continue bring them in.

**--------------**

"Hey, Seth."

"Marissa," Seth said while nodding as a sign of recognition.

"You seem a little shaken up."

"Me, what? I'm cool as Mr. Freeze filming Death March of the Penguins."

"Seth," Marissa replied again knowing he wasn't revealing the whole truth.

"I've seen things Marissa. Seen things no boy, man or child should ever see."

Seth bowed his head in shame. His now shuttering body prompted Marissa to give him her jacket.

"You cold?"

Seth timidly accepted her jacket as she brought it over his shoulders.

"I've got the heeby jebees. I'm all wiled and riled-up. Marissa, I'm just plain creeped out."

"Ohh poor baby," Marissa said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck.

Seth eyes watchfully wandered like a curious little child. They took note of her movements and the placement of her hands.

"So what happen? You can give it to me straight," Marissa said.

"There was a moment between finding dads cell-phone recharger and going to the kitchen to warm up some old pancakes. The moment in between kind of counteracted the other moments from ever happening."

"And…"

"And I walked in on my parents having sex ok. You happy now? My childhood, scratch that, my entire existence on this earth is scarred, for life! For life Marissa," Seth said, his voice speeding up.

Marissa started to smile. She did her best not to laugh but Seth could clearly see she was holding it all in and was not amused.

"Ok, so you walked in on you're parents…"

"Marissa please. It was, it had to be some form of, exaggerated forms of foreplay. That's it."

"I once walked in on Caleb and mom…"

"LALALALA," Seth said as he plugged his ears.

"I walked in on them kissing, on the couch."

"That's totally of equal measure."

"To me it was."

"No, you're right. That's a frightening visual."

"Well I don't know I find it kind of sweet"

"Sweet? You sick, sick, sick child."

Marissa smiled.

"No, I mean your parents are having a healthy sexual lifestyle at their age. It gives me hope. I mean it's nice to see two loving adults…"

"That's it! Maybe that should have been my plan of action all along. Sex between tweens, kids, teenagers masquerading as mature elders, it just muddles everything up. Because, because no matter how mature we think we are we're not equipped to handle it. And it just screws up the natural dynamic we should really be having with the opposite sex at our age."

"Are you swearing off sex before marriage now or something?"

"I'd have to run that by Captain Oats, but, but I'm thinking of at least keeping my friend unexposed until senior year of college maybe. By then I'll have the opposite sex figured out. I'll have found a nice marrying woman who's also part Christian, part Jew, and who will proudly carry on the Chrismukkah tradition with me and…"

"Hey, I don't know what religion I am. You looking for converts?"

Seth nervously laughed as he started to position his body away from Marissa leaving her grasp around his upper body to release.

"You know this has to be the first time in weeks that we've hanged out. Despite the awkward pretense I'm going to relish in this moment," Marissa said.

"Relish in this moment? Who talks like that?"

Marissa playfully ran her right hand up against Seth's head and pushed it in.

"I had an insatiable need for greasy fried food. And you just happened to be wandering the docks alone. You've been kind of scaring me."

"Scaring you hey," Seth added in.

"Well you're just so distant and things just don't seem the same. But we can pass each other in the hallways at Harbor so that's good right?"

"I guess. Yeah, sure."

Marissa reached out and grabbed for Seth's arm.

"Come on," Marissa eagerly spoke.

"Come where?"

"Down to the waters. Unless you're afraid to get you're feet wet."

"I purr like a kitten and kitten's hate water."

"You're resisting the calming shorelines of Newport?"

"It's the only thing calming in Newport."

"The only thing?"

"You got something else besides a man named Ben, I mean Jack."

"I've got you. You calm me when I'm all nerved up or just going crazy from my mother. Well you used to anyway. Having not seen you too much lately kind of changed all that," Marissa replied.

"Right. Sorry about that."

"So those fried clams were not enough. I say we get pancakes at the diner."

"I thought we were heading to the water."

Seth followed Marissa down the gritty sands.

"You know Ryan's been talking, well saying a few words, and he told me you've been alone a lot of the time, just hanging out in your bedroom," Marissa said.

"I do my best work in my bedroom. I mean alone."

Seth's nervous pacing over took him and he started to tremble under the processing of his words.

"Ok," Marissa said as she gave a half smile. "That weekend with Ryan's kid, did I bite you in the middle of the night or something?"

"How I wish you did," Seth said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So I'm a little bummed that I lost the position for social chair. I've got all this extra time on my hands."

Marissa looked up at Seth and tried to smile. Seth retained a nervous grin and barely spoke. He tried to muster words but they came out jumbled and unfinished.

"You seem to be at a loss for words? Really, Taylor Townsend can create some kick ass Newport parties," Marissa said.

Seth rolled his eyes and then brought them down to the sand. Marissa shrieked as the cold water hit her feet. Her hair got caught in the light breeze. Seth watched cautiously as the wind took command of her hair and scattered it across her face. He paused, taking a moment to put his hands in his pants.

Marissa's feet pranced through the mix of wet sand, cold water and tiny pebbles. She traveled through with a beautiful ease. This caught Seth's attention. Her tinny toes danced closer and closer to Seth. His eyes were clued to the bottom of the sandy floors of the beach. Slowly his eyes and face moved upward, trailing the frame of her body as it inched closer and closer to his. He swallowed down a bit of salvia and then, without much thought or reasoning, his hands eased out of his pants pocket.

Marissa was hushed by the calming sounds of the waves crashing, but she still tried to speak over it. Before a full word could come from her mouth Seth's face met with hers. Whatever thoughts weighed him down, whatever excuses he had been creating to shorten their time together, were freely flowing out of his mind.

His left hand followed up her lightly tanned, soft, face. Marissa was instantly silenced. Her feet were now warming, for no logical reason, just because Seth was mere inches away from her. Slowly her eyes followed the movement of his hand and how it gently brushed aside hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"Can you see, ok. The wind just glided and pushed and …," Seth said, his voice trailing.

"And… Yeah, cool, thanks," Marissa replied back.

Seth paused almost indefinitely until the cold waters came up over his canvas-clad feet.

"Great, water in my shoes."

Marissa smiled and broke the trance that been created.

"Why don't you just take your shoes off? Kick back for a while," Marissa said as she took a few steps back and prepared a spot in the sand to sit down on.

Her eyes watched Seth stand still and stay fixed to the view of the ocean.

"You gonna site down," Marissa asked.

Seth turned his head back to Marissa and simply nodded. Leisurely he walked over to Marissa and positioned himself beside her. His eyes still wandered away and fixed themselves on the ocean.

Marissa traced her fingers in the sand and looked out to the small waves crashing ashore. Her fingers continued to pace in the sands until she felt a smooth, flat object.

"Found a sand-dollar. You think I should make a wish?"

"Wishes are for guys who rub lamps and then suddenly find a fat, Turkish looking guy in their view."

"Why don't you make a wish."

Marissa smiled as she brushed her shoulder against Seth's. Her gentle nudge pushed Seth to his side and caused his hand to burry into the sand.

"Come on, just one little wish. You never know it could come true." "Where's all that hopefulness you had during Comic-Con? You've become all cynical. Kind of like the day I met you on the docks."

The words processed in Seth's head and he started to reflect on that special day that sparked a summer he would never want to forget. Each passing day over the last number of weeks Seth grew more cold, distant and alone. He knew little of how to fix it. He suspected a few more comforting nudges from Marissa might help a little. But he wondered if it would take more to completely absolve him of his solitude.

Seth's face moved to his left and took a brief notice of Marissa playing with the sand-dollar. She brought it back and forth between her fingers. After only a few seconds Seth reached over and took it from her hands.

Seth moved up from the sandy indent his butt had made. He stood over Marissa and glanced down. She looked up and met with his eyes only for a brief second. Shuddering out of his once locked glance he moved back and turned to face the waters.

"So what did you wish for," Marissa curiously asked.

Seth turned his body half back and looked down at Marissa.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Seth turned again, once again facing the ocean. He traced the sand-dollar through his fingers, his eyes locking in on the delicate details it possessed. Then suddenly he released his grip, brought his arm over, and tossed it far into the salty waters.

"Maybe I'll let you know someday," Seth said as he started to walk back up the beach and away from Marissa.

"You're leaving?"

"I'll see you around Marissa."

Marissa turned her head back and watched as Seth trekked up the sandy beach. The strands of hair Seth so carefully brushed aside and behind her ear had been thrown back into to her view. The wind was relentless. Her view was obstructed and her attentions brought to clearing the hair out her eyes. She had paused for a moment wondering if she should try to get up and make a heartfelt plea for him to stay. Or perhaps she could simply ask why he was once again running away from her.

When she finally brushed them away from her face, and her view was cleared, she turned her head back. Seth was already past the lighter colored sands and making his way to the landing of the docks. She sighed silently in her mind. She barely reflected on her emotions as she watched him fade from her site. She turned her head back and faced the now towering waves that crashed against the shoreline. They no longer protected her from her questions and fears. They no longer calmed her. That was when trickles of light rain started to fall from the sky. She briefly looked up to the skies before bringing her insensible face back down, letting the light waters come down over her body. She was left there now feeling alone and lifeless. And she wondered why.


	26. Been Walking Into The Furniture

**Summary:** Thanksgiving at the Cooper house goes just as smooth as Thanksgiving at the Cohen House once did, in other words, not so smoothly.

**Story Notes:** It's Thanksgiving Day so I've obviously jumped a few weeks from the last act. Not much else to say. I don't want to give anything away.

Title comes from "Like Eating Glass" by Bloc Party

**Disclaimer:** I feel it's obligatory for me to say I don't own The O.C. or the characters.

**Feedback Notes: **Thanks for the feedback. And Lindsay, you are very much the impatient one. I'll have to appease you with the Chrismukkah chapter, maybe.

**--------------**

"Marissa, sweetie. You're here," Julie said as she nervously paced in a fix position after entering the kitchen.

"Mom."

"It's a bit early isn't it?"

"It's almost two-thirty. You said to be here for two-thirty."

"Of course," Julie replied back as she shifted her top and padded down her pants.

As she put herself together she nervously turned back to see what could be coming behind her. She was trying to hide her panicked state.

It was clear Julie was a bit tense, a little nervous. Marissa could pick up on it and she coked her eye. Before she could begin to question the possibilities of her mother's weird behavior in her mind, a foreign, but equally familiar, voice halted her from doing so.

"Hey, ba…," a manly voice trailed off. "Marissa, hey, what's going on? I totally need to play catch up with you," the voice quickly redirected once he saw Marissa standing in the kitchen.

"Luke?"

Marissa eyes wandered back and forth between her mother and the surprise guest. Before Marissa could respond with words, over vocal gasps, Seth followed in the half open doors that connected the porch to the kitchen.

"Cohen, hey man, what's going on," Luke said as he came up to his one time roommate.

He was trying to act cool, tempered. Luke went for Seth's hand and tried a manly handshake. Seth awkwardly complied as he tentatively peered his eyes up and down Luke's full body.

"Luke," Seth hesitantly responded back.

Marissa attentively watched Luke's every move.

"So you're back from Portland for the holidays," Marissa asked.

"Sweetie, Luke's going to be spending Thanksgiving dinner with us."

"He is," Both Marissa and Seth said in unison.

"What about your mom," Marissa asked.

"Mom's cool, she's just away on business or something."

Marissa nodded in her usual way. She was a bit tense and bothered by not being able to fully assess the situation. Something seemed off, awry.

Just then Sandy was the next to pass through the doors. Sandy positioned himself safely away from Julie and near his son.

"Is that Luke," he asked in a surprised, and hushed, tone.

"Yup," Seth replied.

Ryan cautiously moved into the Cooper house as he caught Luke racing towards him.

"Man, Chino, what's going down?"

"Hey man, not too much," Ryan replied, timidly.

"I hear you got a kid now and all. Man, Chino's a daddy."

Ryan, alarmed, turned to Seth.

"Did he ever call me Chino before? It's kind of weirding me out."

Seth shrugged his shoulders as a worried grin overtook his face. His attention quickly shifted to Marissa. He could tell she was acting complacent just to appease everyone around her. Deep down she had to be a little freaked that her and Julie's exes just happen to appear in her sight and at her house.

Seth kept his distance from Marissa. He never came up to her for a comforting hand or just for her to have someone to stand by. This was a part of their shifting dynamic. They had promised to be close friends, but somehow it all just came down to this. It wasn't really what they had hoped for. And worst of all, Marissa couldn't understand why this was what they were reduced to.

"Ok, guys are totally not going to believe this. But I aced my GED tests. Man, I've graduated high school!"

"I totally would not believe that," Seth said.

"Me either," Sandy chimed in.

Ryan continued to look on cautiously, but said nothing.

Kirsten walked through the doors next. She was unintentionally naïve to everything that was going around the kitchen before she entered.

"Hey, guys what's going on?… Luke? What a surprise. Is your mother joining us too?"

"Mrs. Cohen, the thing is…."

Everyone kept their awkward silence and Kirsten started to see the tensions of the room were high.

"Ok there Luke, you kind of had me scared. I thought you were going say something about…," Seth added in to clear the silence.

Seth was being more sardonic than literal, well, so he thought at the time.

"Yeah, you thought I was going to say I've been back in town for weeks and hooking up with Julie Cooper."

"Now that I defiantly would not believe," Sandy said.

"Well, I don't know dad…," Seth started to speak.

Neither Ryan nor Seth said anything further. They had already caught the look on Julie's face and it silenced them both.

Marissa took note of Seth, Ryan and Sandy's changed looks. She heard clearly of Seth's words and threw him a quick, scornful, glance. She wasn't pleased that they could joke about the idea. Her head came back and her eyes secretively traveled towards Seth's direction. She watched out the corner of her eyes. She never spoke and she never brought attention to herself.

Julie had instantly froze when she processed Luke's words. It was clear she was guilty of something.

"Luke, please, it's not good to joke like that," Julie fearfully said.

"Right. Sorry babe," he uttered out of his mouth without thinking.

Marissa was instantly taken away from her wandering as she processed Luke's words. She slowly started to tremble. Her face became stricken with a nervous grin.

"Oh my god. You two are… Luke… what you said… it's all true. You two are back together. You've been sleeping with my mother for what, weeks," Marissa said as she started to tremble.

The weight of her body collapsed against the chair accompanying the small kitchen table.

"Well, we've been, you know sometimes we have weekends and go on little dates and… Marissa we should talk or something."

"You two are dating. I mean, you're a couple!"

"Julie always went for the lowest common denominator for sex. But she _had _seemed to make slightly wiser relationship choices," Sandy said to his wife.

Marissa was breaking at the metaphorical seams that had held her together. Her breathing was becoming strong, yet lapsed, her body frail.

Seth took notice of her changed facial expressions and physical behaviors. She was no longer complacent. She was confused, lonely, and she felt as though her world was crushing under all the weight, the pressure. Seth couldn't bear to watch as she shattered little by little.

Luke turned his head and saw Julie's evil smirk and stare. It was clear to him he had said too much. Luke was caught. And he knew to keep Julie sane he could say nothing more. But his eyes did wander the room and he saw out of the corner of his eye Seth watching Marissa intently. He was surprised but wasn't really alarmed.

Luke never responded back to Marissa. She knew this was confirmation that they had been together. This had been what sealed Marissa's shock and pain. Once again she was none-the-wiser. As Luke grew more silent, Marissa was continuing to break inside. She couldn't garner the strength to face her mother.

"Sweetie, listen. Let me explain," Julie pleaded.

Marissa kept her silence and she felt her whole being failing in to pieces second by second. Her face turned to everyone behind her and she saw their looks of sadness and pity. It was just what she was hoping she wouldn't see. For a split second she noticed Seth and hoped his eyes would meet with hers. But they never did. He couldn't be obvious in anyway. He couldn't make it clear to her that he cared.

He kept himself half peered to the ground only lifting his eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of Marissa. He had to make sure she was stable, if not ok. When Marissa took notice of Seth's sulked head it was the final nail in her coffin. She turned back and quickly went for the stairs.

Just then Seth shifted his head catching out of the corner of his eyes Marissa racing to the stairs.

"Wait! Marissa," instinctively Seth cried out as his head slowly lifted from the ground.

Marissa was already half up the stairs when Seth finally snapped into motion and back to his rightful position as Marissa's friend. He never took a moment to watch the facial expressions of those around him as he moved away from the crowd and raced up stairs to catch up with Marissa. He was focused on her.

But he took a brief pause when he heard Luke's voice chatting it up with Ryan. The sound of Luke left him frozen.

"Dude, buddy, check out the chest stubble. Julie's totally convinced me I look hotter when I let my hair grow out. I guess she likes a burly man."

Seth stopped short and started to make gagging noises. His body was contorting and he felt his skin crawl. As he forced the visual out of his head he continued up the stairs.

"Ryan, now would be the time to back away slowly," Sandy added.

"Come on guys let's go into the living room and give everyone some space. I have a feeling it may be a while before we get to the turkey. Perhaps we should just call for the take-out now, get a heads up," Kirsten said.

No one responded as they were shifted away from their attention to Kirsten when another female voice was heard.

"Hey guys sorry I'm a little late. Totally hope you haven't stuffed up all the turkey yet. Oh my god, Luke!"

Summer burst through the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on? Guys, am I missing something here?"

"Hey, Mrs. Cooper. Thanks for having me over."

Julie was still in a state of shock and unsure of how to proceed. She said nothing back to Summer, turning to her side and keeping her fingers firm on the glass of wine that was on the kitchen counter.

"Luke, hey, where's your mom? How's your dad? Totally cool I hope?"

"Yeah totally cool."

"And you?"

He said nothing.

Summer looked back and forth between all the faces and finally realized something epic had come into play.

"Ok, where's Coop, Cohen?"

"They're a little disposed at the moment honey," Kirsten said.

Summer's face went back to Julie's and Luke's and suddenly all the pieces fell into place.

"Oh my god, poor Coop! Luke, how could you? You bastard."

Summer first became physically hostile, pushing her hands and arms into Luke's upper body.

"Summer, Summer, chill"

"Oh I'll chill Luke. I'll chill when your head is on the Turkey platter and stuffed with rat poisoning!"

Seth, Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten each bugged their eyes in shock. Julie remained affixed to her bottle. Her head was bowing in disgust and shame. Or perhaps she was just guilty frustrated she had been caught.

Then Summer took to using props taking her purse and repeatedly hitting Luke over the head with it. Before she could cause actual brain damage, Sandy came up from behind and gently pulled her away and grabbed the purse from her hands. Summer then calmed, and positioned away from Luke, barely giving him a look. Finally she walked towards the stairs that led up to the second floor.

"Hey, Summer. Seth's already with her. He raced up to make sure she was ok. And he hasn't come down since. Why don't we just give everyone some space."

"But Mr. Cohen, Coop needs me."

"I think she needs to clear her head and be with her family to sort all of this out."

Summer turned to Ryan.

"But Cohen?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. Summer sighed and claimed defeat. She now knew there was nothing she could do. She would leave Marissa's well being in Seth's hands whether she wanted to or not.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	27. TallerThanTheMountain, DeeperThanTheSea

**Summary:** This continues right from the last act. Seth has raced up the stairs to meet with Marissa. Thanksgiving continues.

**Story Notes:** This grounds itself around Seth and Marissa leaving the rest of our family to fall into the background. I'm sorry I didn't get this out before Thanksgiving in the US. But there were some issues and dealings to attend to this week. If I don't fluff up the series with some acts the next will have themes of Chrismukkah. Don't expect a chipper Seth or Marissa. But do expect more angst and drama. And Lindsay, be on the look out for your lip-to-lip action. It may be fast approaching.

Title from "Hold Me" by Weezer. Google the lyrics if you want.

**Disclaimer:** ON MY GOD! The Thanksgiving bird was stuffed with Marissa and Seth. The closed-in encounter left them to deal with sexual tension like not even Sonny and Brenda, from General Hospital, had to deal with in the catacombs. I totally got you right? Seth and Marissa in a Turkey? The General Hospital writers could easily write something that silly. But neither of us owns the characters of The O.C. so it's not going to happen. Sorry folks.

**Feedback:** If you could feedback that would be lovely. Thank you kindly.

**-- ---- --- -----**

"Hey, you ok," Seth asked with a bit of hesitation as he faced her closed bedroom door.

Marissa said nothing but Seth wouldn't claim her silence as way to banish him. He trailed his hand on the doorknob and gave in to its easy release. Her door was not locked.

He entered her room cautiously making mental notes of his surroundings. The littlest things caught his eye and sparked his memory. Other things were foreign objects. They represented the space and time that, since the summer, had slowly divided them.

Marissa slowly lifted her head as Seth walked further into her room. Somberly her eyes wandered to his direction. This was no clear indication if she wanted to him to come inside, but, he wandered in anyway.

"This was supposed to be as close to perfect as we could make it. This was supposed to be us hanging out all the time and being friends. But all I feel is you pulling further and further away," She said.

Seth froze in his tracks. He couldn't say anything even though he desperately wanted to ease her pain. But what pain could he ease? It was becoming clear to him that this was about more than Luke and her mother. It was about the indifference he showed her tonight. It was about the indifference he showed for the past few weeks.

"I just can't believe this. Luke, my mom. How does it always go under my radar Seth? How is it that I'm always the last to know?"

Seth's silence remained. Pacing in a fix point in her room he watched her. In his site he saw her pensive behavior, her wearied tone, and the water that was forming in her eyes.

"Well if it makes you feel better, we really didn't see this one coming and Luke, Luke no longer shaves his chest," he said as he repositioned out of standing, pressing his ass against her bed.

The two of them where now sitting side-by-side.

"And that makes me feel better how?"

"Err, it is rather creepy. Ok, actually I was totally freaked out by it myself. I still am," Seth replied.

Marissa tried to laugh but was too distressed. Her face merely wandered Seth's face. She was dazed and lifeless. Seth could see she was trying to crack a more joyful emotion but couldn't gather the strength. He flashed her his warmest smile to brighten her mood. Then, slowly, he reached his hand up and traced the single tear that had fallen from her eyes and down her cheek.

"We may be nothing more than non-interacting friends. Some things never do change." "And you want to know another," Seth asked.

"What?"

"You're beauty."

Seth paused before quickly covering his moment of genuine honesty and cutting the intimate embrace short. As he saw her eyes follow the movement of his hand, and his own self get lost in it, he quickly brought his hand down.

This time Marissa cracked a light laugh and as happy of a grin as she could. But her tone quickly changed. She grew silent as the emotions stirred inside of her once again.

"You still look hot," he added.

"Not hot enough for you to hang around."

"I'm still getting used to all this friend business. I mean I'm cool with it and all, but…"

Marissa lifted her head and started to hang on his words waiting for the next to come. It was still hard for her to understand how he could be so cool with being friends yet would never come over to her house or call to hang out at his place even it was just to play some Jenga.

"But you're hot and it's hard for me to control myself. I get all these thoughts about you and Alex and …"

Marissa brought her head back down and gave a lukewarm half smile. She was hoping for grander words, perhaps something a bit more sincere. But they never came and she took defeat.

"So you ready to brave the elements, I mean the storm that is Julie and Luke Cooper," Seth asked.

Marissa sprung up as she was obviously alarmed by Seth's choice of words.

"Hmm, not my best phrasing, sorry."

Marissa sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"If it's cool with you I'd rather just chill with you in my room. Kind of like I used to," she said.

"Jenga? A dance off with Captain Oats? A special reading from…"

Marissa slowly trailed her head down to Seth's shoulder. He cautiously watched as she inched in closer. It silenced him from saying another word.

"Atomic County," Marissa asked as her head hit his shoulder and her eyes trailed up to his face.

She desperately wanted a glimpse into what Seth was really feeling, why he had become so distant with her. Atomic County was once her window into discovering the things and feelings Seth held close to him. The things he refused to reveal to others because of his personal fears.

"I was going for some Legion. I think I still have some copies stashed in your room somewhere. I haven't really done much with Atomic County. I mean how many water-polo nations can we over-take anyway?"

Marissa casually took her head off of Seth's shoulder and turned back to the view of her bedroom door.

"There's was never a nation to claim but our own. That was the real issue."

Seth warily moved himself further away from Marissa and shot her a wearied look.

"Well that's very astute of you Marissa."

She sighed again and took in the awkward pause that followed before finally speaking.

"I'm so glad to be away from them. I couldn't even stand the pity looks your parents were giving me."

Seth watched on as she finally spoke. It was clear she was shaken and uneasy. He still didn't know how to respond to Marissa. He wanted to care. He did care. But he wasn't prepared to give off any signs that he still wanted her as more than a friend, that just as she needed him now, he needed her everyday.

Marissa didn't want to take advantage of the situation. And she certainly didn't want Seth to take pity on her. But she could have used a mere hug, perhaps just a few words of encouragement. Seth didn't seem like he was about to give either.

"So we could play some PSP Road House. I'll let you be Patrick Swazye's character. Come on, he's just the right amount of gay. Plus, Summer forced me to see Havana Nights on DVD back when we were dating. So I reaffirm, just the right amount of gay. "

Marissa might of laughed had it been another day, but she was tired and warn down. All of her light emotions seemed forced. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She wouldn't even be able to use it as a distraction. But that was all pointless. The day she realized Seth wasn't coming around anymore, wasn't acting like her friend, she unplugged the gamming system and stored it in her sisters closet. It was there she also disposed of Seth's precious Legion comic books.

"Seth? Where you ever in love with me," Marissa said, her words coming out of nowhere.

Seth instantly tightened up. His whole body locked and he couldn't muster one word to come from his mouth. The truth had always feared him. Having to disclose it to Marissa paralyzed him.

"Never mind. It's a pointless question. It's just, I wonder if anyone really ever loved me. Ryan, you, my mom. Are they all playacting? Because I seriously feel like I'm trapped in a really bad episode of the Valley."

"Ok, I may have been a tad sheltered with my emotions, but your friendship really started to mean something to me."

She knew he wasn't lying. He never lied to her where it mattered most. He hid his feelings. He bottled his emotions. But that was all out of personal fear on his own part. It wasn't about protecting Marissa or hiding the truth's to protect what ever they had going on between them. It was about protecting himself pure and simple. It started to become clear to her that protecting his own self-interests was Seth's number one job.

Marissa moved her head up slightly but kept her eyes to the bottom. In her view was Seth's gawkily looking knees and then off the side, resting on the bed, was his hand. Just the site of it gave her comfort. It called out to her, just like it used to. But taking hold of it was no longer a matter of choice. She desperately needed his touch. Feeling his hand, his skin, was the only thing that could bring her back to herself. It confused her and it frightened her knowing that she so desperately still needed him. Slowly she crept her hand over to his. Timidly, but still with a bit of assurance, she placed it over his.

Seth felt the electric touch. He was alarmed. The finger-to-finger contact took him out of his daze. He was instantly brought back into reality and into Marissa's spell. His eyes cautiously traveled down to where her hand was meeting with his. He watched as she brought her hand in further until she finally halted leaving it to permanently rest over his. Slowly the physical feelings transformed him. Something inside him was shifting. He could feel it, even if it was hard to identify. Maybe it was just his nerves. Maybe it was something else.

She didn't even turn her head or try to catch a glance of Seth's face. Her eyes stared out to the now hazy walls of her room. Instantly after she locked her view on the four walls of her room she shuttered. This was a moment when Seth's hand moved into hers as though he was reaching out for a greater grip.

Seth never broke from his fixed positioning. He too was making a connection with walls and objects around them rather than the person sitting next to him.

Seconds in from when he unconsciously griped her hand they found themselves shifting their heads. Marissa curiously shifted her body, turning in to see what it was that had made him embrace the physical moment. It was a delayed reaction. The slow shift of her body was seen out of the corner of Seth's eye. His attentions were caught. Before he knew it his frame was fully turned in and facing Marissa's warn and slumped posture.

They anxiously tried to hold their silence and let the awkwardness pass. But the silence was so hard to hold. Their breathing turned to sighs. And the sighs turned to racing heartbeats. The pulses resonated through the touch of their hands.

A variable moment or two later and Seth could feel himself pulling towards her. Perhaps she could feel it too. There must have been some reason her upper body was gravitating towards him.

Seth's mind raced with concentrated thoughts but it never stopped him from his continued shift towards her face. He wanted to kiss her. Marissa could clearly sense the tension between them but it never stopped her from her continued shift towards his face. She wanted to kiss him.

Although each had their own reasons they were gravitating towards each other out of primal need. Regrettably, they never reached their moment of satiation.

"Sweetie! Marissa. We need to talk. Honey, I can explain all of this. Really. Luke wants to talk too. Come on Marissa, open the door," Julie inconveniently interrupted.

Both Marissa and Seth's attentions were halted. They were unavoidably forced out of their need for a more intimate embrace. They could of easily broken all physical contact as soon as they heard Julie's shriek. But they didn't. As Marissa turned back to face the door Seth kept a firm, but equally gentle, grip over her hand. He never relented. Whether she intentionally processed it at that moment he was her stronghold.

"Can you just… Mom, come in,", Marissa said in a jumbled and hesitant voice.

Seth still firmly gripped on to her hand with no intention of letting go.

Julie weaseled her way into Marissa's room and quickly came to a standstill when she saw Seth so close to her daughter's side.

"Sweetie, you think we could talk, _alone_," Julie said as she began to take notice of the position of their hands.

She wasn't in the right mind to question her daughter about what was going on here. There was no room in Julie's life right now for her to access her daughter's life and feelings unless they directly affected her. Seth and Marissa touching at the hand was pretty mild of a situation compared to the one Julie created by dating Luke, and she knew it.

"Sweetie, please. Seth…"

Marissa gave a look of pure shock as she heard her mother address Seth by his name.

"…could you just give us a moment. Your little chino buddy is down stairs."

Seth barely smirked. Maybe it was an excuse but he was starting to feel it was the moment he should relent his hand and head out the bedroom to give them a moment to talk. But Marissa's grip tightened and he was forced to stay in position.

"Mom, whatever you can say in front of me you can say in front of Seth."

"No it's cool, really. You two should talk. I should go. _Ryan_, my parents. They're all down stairs and alone with a hairy Luke. They need me."

'I need you' Marissa thought to herself. But she didn't want to add any pressure to the situation and released her grip from Seth's hand allowing him to go. Sadly she parted from the one thing that was keeping her from completely breaking down.

Julie flashed an evil grin as Seth walked up from the bed and towards the door. He was instantly shot down with her stares and returned it with a nervous and equally frightened look.

Seth was rather comforted by the fact that Marissa released her hand. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay, to be there by her side. But with each passing moment their hands continued to touch he found his body tensing even more and his impulsive nature taking control of his heart and mind. He needed a quick exit, a quick release. He couldn't allow himself to go any further. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't reach for her face again. But if he stayed through and past her conversation with her mother there was no questioning that is what would have happened. Then, all the plans he fought so hard to put in motion would have been foiled. It would have been revealed in the instant that his will wasn't as strong as it used to be in the primitive days of turning things back to the beginning.

Seth and Marissa made a pack. They were going to remain friends. They were going to build up the great four and carry it through till college. They didn't imagine it would be this hard. And they never imaged it would leave these unbreakable walls between them. There wasn't a day gone by where he hadn't wrestled with it. It felt like there was no turning back. If Seth was going to keep his plans in motion and his heart from breaking, distance was the price he had to pay.

Marissa vigilantly watched as once again Seth was slowly, and without a good enough reason known to her, vanishing from site. Left to her own devises, she would have to brace her mother alone, maybe even the rest of the school year too.


	28. Different Names For The Same Thing

**Summary:** Seth metaphorical gets lost in the department store Chrismukkah shopping. A surprise visit from Summer and an impromptu appearance from Taylor barely changes his moods. And while he may be longing for a certain someone else her appearance doesn't allow for current patterns to change.

**Story Notes:** Taylor makes a special appearance. Being she was a fixed character of Newport High this season and there was no indication that she just came to the school this year I have to presume she had been there all along. That's why I added her in. You don't have to know much back-story except that she is on the social committee.

The title of this act comes from "Different Names For The Same Thing" by Death Cab for Cutie.

**Disclaimer:** My Seth and Marissa decoder ring arrived to me safely and just in time for Christmas. Oddly though, when I watched episodes my decoder ring reaffirmed what I already knew. Underneath the sarcasm, split seconds glances, and brief chatter, was a hot burning passion for one another. Unfortunately I don't own the blinded passion or Seth and Marissa. That's just the breaks in the business of Fan Fiction writing.

**Feedback:** Feedback is love. And I do enjoy it so. Please leave your words of encouragement or simply how I can improve.

**-- ---- --- -----**

"What's going on guys," Summer asked as she turned around the accessory rack to catch a glimpse of Seth mulling over some winter gloves.

Seth responded as only he could these days, with little wit and a stark physical expression.

"Wait a minute, where's Ryan? And please tell me you are not buying those gloves for your mother. God you'd think they know we live in the O.C. No cold, no glove."

"I think it's no glove, no love and…"

"Whatever. Where's Chino?"

"Chino in Chino."

"Right. You look so lost without your better half," Summer said as she frowned her lower lip.

Seth's face casually dropped to the ground. He did his best to ignore her words. Normally he would have been missing the companion of his best friend. Had this been another month, maybe last year, he would have been devastated to endure the task of Chrismukkah shopping without Ryan. But now was different. Suddenly he was barely missing Ryan at all. As he drifted in a sea of winter gloves no one in Newport would ever wear he realized the interjection and advice of the female kind would have been his saving grace. It could have been his saving grace had it been Marissa.

Seth wasn't given a moment to verbally respond to Summer. A distant voice carried over to them. It kept him comfortable silenced.

"Well hello boy, girl," the rather cheery voice said, her mood only changing when she said the last word. "Are you two Christmas shopping for the blessed family or the heathens of Newport?"

The chipper voice resonated over the moods of the moment for Seth and Summer. Summer could clearly pick up on the speedy talk. She knew it was the worst of all her enemies, Taylor Townsend. Seth shuddered at the word Christmas and scoffed.

"Well I wasn't planning on putting you on Chrismukkah list this year," Summer sharply said back.

"Right, Chris-mu-kkah. The wonderful festival of lights and a baby named Jesus. That'll put my sprits, just to remember the true meaning of Chrismukkah," Seth added.

"Which is what again," Summer asked.

Seth stood flabbergasted. He knew little to say and rather acted speechless. When he heard the slight sounds of Taylor's voice chiming in he used it to divert his attentions.

"Oooh, like, like Christmas and Hanukkah! That is just too cute," Taylor said with a wide smile thrown towards Seth's direction.

Summer was obviously annoyed that Taylor was willingly ignoring her and easily submitting to Seth's charm.

"So is there a reason for your presence or are you just here to suck the life out of our day," Summer asked.

"Well, I just had to remind you all about the child-parent host Christmas party. I have so many brilliant ideas don't you think?"

Both Seth and Summer found themselves struggling for words. Taylor perked her head to the side and smile as though she was figuratively patting herself on her back.

"Sure, if you want to see my step-mom on her extra happy pills," Summer finally said.

"Well, what about your real mom. Steps are so passé anyway."

Seth stood unflinching and un-amused by Taylor's stupidity.

"My mom passed away, last summer."

"Oh, well, step-mom on happy pills it is. Anyway, it will be fun. Couldn't give you anything but."

"You could give me a rash which is why I think I'll just be walking this way," Summer said as she turned to face Taylor.

"Hey guys, no need to run. Festive times are here. I was just going to tell Taylor all about the story of Chrismu…," Seth frantically said not wanting to be alone and without the guidance of a female.

When it appeared Taylor might not budge and stay for his telling tell he started to rethink his need for companionship.

"Well then I'll leave you to it then. If you see Coop come around would you tell her I'm in the cosmetic department."

"Marissa? She's, she's…"

"Yeah Coop's suppose to be meeting me. Don't know why she's so late. Anyhoo, see you Cohen."

"Don't forget to put out your musical Menorah I got you last year. Nothing says Chrismukkah like the festive lights and jingle of "Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer"

Summer gave a sardonic smile. Soon after she genuinely laughed knowing Cohen was simply being Cohen. Seth's weird Chrismukkah contraptions and traditions didn't faze Taylor. She had something else on her mind, something she couldn't shake once she heard the name called.

"Oh my God you're going to bring Marissa as your date right? I mean everyone knows you two totally have some weird sexual-love tension thing."

Summer eased her pace as her steps furthered away from Seth. She listened in on their voices in the background.

"They do!" Seth said obviously alarmed.

His eyes fretfully paced to Summer who had now turned back to catch their conversation visually. Not wanting to put any aversions in Summer's head he quickly covered his tracks.

"That's just crazy. Of all the scandalous things to be spoken at Harbor, in Newport."

"So you two are not…"

"Crazy. Crazy!… Absolutely not. And you tell all your little minions… That's just crazy talk."

"Well, sorry then," Taylor said, taken aback by Seth's fanatical behavior.

"As you should be!"

Seth quickly turned away and grabbed the nearest glove.

"Now I'm just gonna return to my, my, my glove shopping."

"Gloves are definitely the way to go," a forth voice chimed in just after Summer disappeared into the distance.

The voice silenced Seth. Before he could muster a word Marissa's hand was easing over his to reach for the matching glove.

Taylor's eyes followed Marissa's delicate movements and how they worked on Seth. Taylor devilishly smiled.

"Well I think I have some tastefully old grandparents to shop for. I… just leave you two… well I'll just leave you two."

These were Taylor's final words before turning away and walking off into the distance. Seth barely heard her speak them. His vision and use of hearing was fixed on one person, Marissa.

"I think you'll want the pair," Marissa said as she handed him the second glove.

Seth's body tensely started to freeze. But his eyes, his head, they slowly shifted towards Marissa's hand coming over his to meet with the other glove in his hand. Gradually his eye contact lifted towards her face. He swallowed back a bit of salvia while his heartbeat raced. When their eyes finally locked he instantly jerked back and dropped the pair of gloves.

"Thanks. I didn't think, well gloves and all," Seth said has he apprehensively picked up the gloves from off the floor.

"My dad's somewhere in the snow and mountains with Hailey, so I thought I'd get him some skiing gloves."

"Right well I was just… for my mom. But I really don't think gloves are her thing anyway I'll just go into the kitchen department and…"

Marissa crocked her eyes. She knew it was strange that he would even consider buying his mom something connected to her coming anywhere near uncooked food.

"Wine glasses? Plastic take-out savers?"

"Uhn, hey, those are clever ideas. So, I'll just be on my way and you have a great Chrismukkah," Seth said as he anxiously held his hand on the glove rack.

"Do you want some help," Marissa casually asked Seth while trying to question his behaviors in her head.

"Cool, it's cool. And you?"

"I'm a complete mess. I can't stand how lovey my mom and Luke are. It's so sickening to think they could actually be in…"

She was about to say the word love when Seth abruptly intervened.

"Right that must suck."

Marissa's mood started to change slightly. She thought for a moment that Seth was actually willing to listen and lend support. But she was proved wrong when he quickly interjected before she could say her more telling words. And then of course they were the physical signs. Slowly, Seth started to pace backwards and continually looked back as though he was looking out for the easiest exit. She knew she now had to set herself up to be let down.

"Summer! She told me to tell you she's in the cosmetic department. So I better let you go find her."

"Ok," Marissa said in a confused tone.

Patterns were on a constant repeat. Seth awkwardly walked away from the rack of gloves and away from Marissa. It's not that he wanted to. Deep down he wished he could have stayed with her, even did some Chrismukkah shopping with her and Summer. But he knew from the moments he spent with her over Thanksgiving, briefly alone in her bedroom, that further time spent with her would only make him long for her more. And he surely didn't want to give off any signs to Summer that Marissa and he were that connected to each other. It was starting to become too apparent. And he already knew Summer must have been contemplating the notion after he had been the one to be with Marissa after the discovered and startling news that Julie and Luke were dating.

So Marissa was left sighing and wondering what had gone wrong yet again. But she didn't spend much time in thought. She was beginning to train herself in to handling moments like this. And handling meant returning back to her normal routines without wasting too much time fretting over Seth's avoidance of her.


	29. Your Love Is Gonna Drown

**Summary:** The whole crew is present for the Harbor High Christmas Student Host Party for their parents.

**Story Notes:** This jumps in just a few days after the last act and a little ways into the party.

Title is from "Marching Bands Of Manhattan" by Death Cab for Cutie. This song is amazing and worthy of a listen and a lyrics look-up.

**Feedback Notes:** First of all Merry Christmas/Chrismukkah and Happy Holidays to all my readers. I really do hope your holidays are filled with joy and love.

**-- ---- --- -----**

"Whh, wha, what was that," Seth frantically asked as he felt his lips tingle from the aftermath.

"What we should have been doing all along."

"Right. I mean no. Ok?" "This is a mistletoe thing? I mean this was just you keeping with the Chrismukkah traditions right? Except, really mistletoe is so generic with equal parts conventionalism and commercialism. It's not the best shared experience for the gentile and the Jew," Seth continued on in his usual babble rhetoric.

Marissa peered her head up to the ceiling and noticed there was in fact mistletoe hanging over their heads. A blinding ray of bright lights temporarily obstructed her view and caused her to squint. As she readjusted her position she shrugged and sighed before re-meeting with Seth's eyes. She was solemn and disconnected, but tried her best to keep focus on Seth's twitching body.

"We should have been doing this all along. It would have been a hell of way to piss off my mom and deal with all this Luke drama," Marissa said as her eyes trailed off to see her mother with Luke.

Seth followed her glance and noticed what was grabbing her attention.

Off in the distance Julie was chatting it up with her new lover. They occupied a corner. And it was clear to any one there they were inescapable. But Julie wasn't one to avoid scandal these days. And perhaps she had become a little too proud about her renewed relationship with Luke. Maybe that was why she had the balls to bring Luke as her date to the party.

Seth stood frozen and nervous. He had no clue how to respond. He wasn't sure whether her comments justified a response. To kiss him just to piss off her mom and escape from life? To Seth that seemed rather Ryan like. In other words, it was something Marissa would have used Ryan for. He wasn't prepared to take on that role. And certainly he wasn't going to be manipulated into being used for her greater purposes.

Regardless of his staggered but firm emotions the truth remained. Even if it was for the wrong reasons, purely self-serving reasons, she did kiss him. He felt something quiver through his body. He couldn't deny the sparks. They were the same sparks that hit him months ago in Marissa's bedroom when they kissed for the first and only other time. It was the same sparks that built inside of him all the weeks before their first kiss.

Marissa was complacent and barely spoke. Seth tried to read her, but got no more from it than anyone else would. She was looking lonely and sad and of course ready to seek out a bottle. Knowing when she was ready to drown her sorrows in the bottle was the one thing about Marissa that was easy to read. If Seth hadn't been watching her almost vigilantly she would have, as the waiter passed, snatched a glass of something toxic. She was akin to sinking in her own self-pity. At least she was now, again.

**-- ---- --- -----**

"Oh My God, Ryan, did you totally just see that?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Coop kissed Cohen!"

"Oh right, yeah I saw. Wasn't there like mistletoe above their heads or something? You know how Seth is about Chrismukkah traditions," Ryan said as they continued to walk over the steps Marissa and Seth just made.

Seth and Marissa were trailing off into the distance. They were moving into a corner all their own and away from the hustling crowds of annoyed teenagers and their eager parents.

"Ryan, they totally kissed and that's huge. Not like truth or dare, but… ewww."

Ryan laughed, but was uncertain why she was so affected by what he took to be a simple gesture. They were so far behind Seth and Marissa that they couldn't hear dialog. They could barely process anything except that there lips made contact underneath the mistletoe that had hanged above them.

"They can kiss, as friends, under a mistletoe? I mean it is Chrismukkah."

"Sure, it's just with everything…"

Ryan coked his eyebrows. He was confused, as was the usual state of being when he was with Summer.

"Ok? Explain."

Summer stopped herself short so she wouldn't spill about what little she knew of the drama of the end of last summer between Seth and Marissa.

"I mean with how we all became such good friends and, and you know how we've been turning a new leaf this year."

"Anyway, it's mistletoe. It's Chrismukkah. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Well what else are we going to do at this trashy little Taylor Townsend Christmas party? Totally bust up on Luke for even being here with Marissa's mom?"

"Probably not a good idea. Anyway Marissa's still on the Social Chair."

"Yeah but that bit… Witch totally took control and stole all of Coop's idea, well except the whole parent thing." "So what else to do? Do our own kissing under the mistletoe?"

Ryan casually but with a bit of awkward tension turned to face Summer. Her eyes instantly met with his. She too felt a twinge of awkward tension. She didn't need to take another second to process what she had suggested.

"Eww, me and Chino. No! I mean, I'm not looking to be kissed. Don't feel…"

Ryan laughed slightly before turning into Summer. His eyes wandered upward as his head came down to catch a glance of the mistletoe that was now above them. Summer caught his peering eyes and too saw the mistletoe. Ryan, politely and casually kissed Summer on the cheek. Before she knew it the light and friendly moment was done. The tensions quickly lifted and Ryan returned to his fixed positioning and casual brooding.

**-- ---- --- -----**

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here, from you," Seth angrily said.

"But why," Marissa cried out. "God! Just tell me why. Then maybe I can finally understand all of this shit," Marissa said as tears came streaming from her eyes.

Normally Seth would start to feel paralyzed from her hurt facial expressions, but not this time. At this moment he just wanted to escape everything that Marissa was attached too. Sure he had become so distant and cold. But he never wanted to be used. He had his fair share of those games with Summer.

"I won't do this. I can't do this Marissa. It's… It's, I'm not Ryan."

"Ryan… What does he, what does that mean?"

"You can't just use me, use all the feelings I still have for you."

Suddenly her tears started to relent. Now she was feeling that paralyzing feeling Seth had come to know so well. She was surprised and shocked. How could it be that he had feelings for her when all he ever did these past few weeks was passively ignore her?

"You still have feelings for me?"

"Who cares? The fuck…, the fantastic four must reign on right?"

Seth eyes wandered and saw Ryan talking to Summer out of the corner of his eye. For a few seconds his eyes stayed fixed on Ryan, but he soon turned back and faced Marissa.

"Look at them. All smiles and laughing, and being friends. That's how this whole plan was suppose to be," Seth frantically shouted out.

"You don't always get what you want."

Seth paused before the unplanned witty pop reference registered in his mind. He was a little slow to the take tonight.

"Thanks Mick," Seth said intentionally trying to be sarcastic.

"God it was mistl…, it was just a kiss. I needed to see if you still nee… I just needed… "

"Needed me?"

"Yes Seth! Yes! Is that so wrong?"

"Would you need me if Luke wasn't shacking with your mom?"

Marissa continued to get chocked up in her tears. They seemed relentless. She never said a word. But deep down she knew the answer. Maybe Seth did too.

Seth's body locked and his eyes started to glaze over with a light watering. Marissa stood still, continuing with her verbal silence. Seth's pacing and Marissa's crying could have been resounding had there not been obnoxious Christmas music drowning out all secondary noises. Taylor's taste resonated with negative impact.

They were at a stand still. Voiceless and feeling alone, they could only be internally moved by the forceful meeting of the eyes they were giving each other. Each passing second Seth stood in front of Marissa, watching her tears and the sad beauty of her existence, he became more restless.

Without a secondary reaction or a voice of reasoning Seth jilted out of his frozen state and quickly walked up to Marissa. He wasn't sure why he was reacting this way. He didn't know how to pull himself away from making the next move. Before either of them knew it Seth was delicately cupping the side of Marissa's face. Not even a second of intense glare passed before he impulsively planted his lips on hers. Slowly, and with great uncertainty in his mind, he felt his lips take on a comfortable ease. Suddenly his heart outweighed the will power and reactionary thinking his mind offered.

For what seemed like an absolute moment, his soft lips pressed against her's offering something he could not define. Was it comforting either of them? Was it only complicating matters more? He didn't know. He had no energy to question.

With time fading he quickly broke away, canceling the physical seal that kept them temporally connected. He only looked in her eyes for a mere second before re-fixing himself. He created a distance between her.

Suddenly he felt anxious and claustrophobic despite the sheer abnormity of the event hall. He needed to make a clean exit. Maybe it wasn't so clean, but he did exit the room and yes, even the building. Just after a few seconds of being silenced, and utterly shocked by what he had done, he gave Marissa one last look before bolting out of the room. He booked it to the nearest door that would lead him to fresh air and his oddly imperishable Range Rover. He was starting to envision the _ultimate _escape.

Marissa didn't even turn to watch him leave. She had no strength to look him in the eyes as he walked away. She just stood there cold and alone, still choking on her tears. With all the patterns constantly repeating between them, she never imagined that he would actually break down and kiss her. Still, she held little hope that this would later amount to what she so desperately wanted.

**-- ---- --- -----**

"You gonna tell me that was a Chrismukkah tradition," Summer said, with her eyes wide-eyed and her lower lip left hanging.

Ryan was utterly speechless. He couldn't even begin to casually respond to Summer, like he did earlier. Neither of them could hear the words they exchanged or clearly make out the tensions and tears in their eyes and on their faces. But they saw that they had kissed for a second time this evening. And this time it wasn't under the elusive mistletoe.

Quickly Summer raced to meet up with Marissa who she could now see was visibly shaken although the tears were starting to dry before Summer could have a clear indication she had been crying.

"Hey, Coop."

"Hey, Sum," Marissa said as she attempted to lift her head up and hold it high.

"You're cool right?"

"I think so. I mean as cool as I can be with my mom back together with Luke."

"Yeah that totally sucks, I know. But you sure nothing else is up? Nothing you want to talk about," Summer asked, her lips slightly pouting and her face solemnly looking at Marissa.

"I'm grounded as can be. You want to get the hell out here? It's a little stifled to say the least."

"Yeah, for sure. I'll grab Ryan in a bit and let my dad know we're leaving,"

Marissa nodded. She was doing her best to look unaffected.

"So ah I kinda caught that mistletoe action," Summer said trying to get some information.

Marissa kept a certain distance between herself and Summer's revelation.

"Oh, you saw that."

"Yeah, it was sweet I think. Although our view was a little blurred and muddled."

"Ryan saw too?"

"Yeah, is that a big deal? It's Christmas Coop. There's mistletoe and weird things happening. Luke and you're mom are getting really close. The Cohen's are finally working through their marital issues. Ryan's like a dad and still getting through senior year. And I don't have a man! We have to work on that you know. I totally can't be dateless for the prom."

"It's five months away."

"Exactly. I've gotta spec my date options early to get the prime beef."

Marissa's head was sulked and her face was frowned with sadness. Summer could clearly see she wasn't coming out of her funk despite best efforts made to try and cover up her sadness.

"Ok, Coop what do you say we get some pancakes with Ryan. Just the three of us since Cohen disappeared. _You two are cool right?"_

"I'm actually in the mood for waffles," Marissa interjected.

"Whatever gets your moods up Coop. It's Chrismukkah, we should at least be happy and everything. Now let me just grab that Chino friend of ours," Summer said as she saw, a few feet away, Ryan talking with Sandy.

Just as Summer slipped away to get Ryan an un-charmed waiter came in front of Marissa. Without a second thought she swiped the free liquids from off his tray. Down the hatch she sent the numbing alcohol. Before Summer turned back with Ryan in toe she placed the empty glass back on the waiters tray.


End file.
